Where there was fire, ashes remain
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: HIATUS. Will be continued soon.
1. Strong Break

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot! Songs, characters, products, NOTHING! Is that clear? Alright then, read on my happy readers!**_

~/~/~

Layla couldn't believe what had just happened merely 20 minutes ago.

-xXx-

_Layla was ranting on about dolphin abuse to her 5 month boyfriend and best friend, Will Stronghold. Will stood before her, looking ever so jittery and anxious to speak._

"_Layla, I'm dating Gwen." Will blurted out._

"_W-What?" Layla asked with a sheepish laugh. She thought he was joking._

"_I'm going out with Gwen, Layla. We've been going out for a while. Layla, I just wasn't feeling the same. You're too...conserved. I wasn't going to push you to acting in a way you felt uncomfortable...so I kind of hooked up with Gwen because...she can reach up to my expectations in a girlfriend. Layla, I'm so sorry but...we're just not couple material." Will explained sadly._

_Tears welled up in Layla's eyes but she held them back._

"_Will...are you sure about this?" She asked. Her voice cracked._

_Will nodded hesitantly. Layla looked as if she was going to strangle him with a vine. She took a deep breath and forced a smile._

"_You're right, Will. I am too conservative. I'll work on that. I hope you like the new me, Will. Good-bye." Layla managed to say with an angry tone, despite her shaky breaths. She took one last glance at Will before storming off, leaving Will on her dimly lit porch._

"_I'm sorry, Layla...I hope we can still be friends..." Will whispered as he walked away in the opposite direction._

-xXx-

Layla didn't know where she was headed. She just let the tears fall freely down her cheeks as she sobbed as silently as she could manage. She walked the dark, chilly street with her head hanging low. When she managed to control her crying, her stomach let out a manly growl. Even if there wasn't anyone around, she blushed.

Layla raised her head and could see the Paper Lantern up ahead. Lanterns hung from the entrance, giving the restaurant a pleasant, welcoming look. Layla felt the chilly wind pick up around her and picked up the pace towards the restaurant. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm herself up. She entered the restaurant and was greeted by a gust of cold air. She walked to the booth farthest from the entrance. The one in the left corner. She sat down and hugged herself tightly. Goosebumps trialed down her body as she glanced at the menu.

Layla heard a familiar voice from behind her but she couldn't quite make out who the voice belonged to. She glanced back and saw the voice was coming from a waiter. Tall, lean but muscular and well-toned, creamy tan skin, his light brown hair was tied up in a messy bun. He had a white apron hanging from his neck and other than that he just wore a simple red shirt with the sleeves cut off and sandy shorts.

Layla's eyes trailed down from his muscular arms, down his wide, muscular back, down to his...wait!

_Layla! Get a hold of yourself! You just got dumped by the love of you life! What are you thinking? And to top that off, it's Warren Peace. Warren Peace! Your friend sort-of-speak. _Layla mentally argued with herself.

The thought of Will caused her to drop her head onto the rather sticky booth. She ignored the pain and just groaned inwardly. She hadn't noticed someone was standing right beside her, looking at her like she had a big red nose.

"Hey." He said as the last customers left the restaurant. "What are you doing here, Hippie?" He asked as he slid into the booth across from her.

Layla lazily lifted her head off the table and rested her chin on one of her hands, not looking up at him. Layla had been the only one to ever see Warren's...softer side. That's why it was safe to say they were friends.

"What do people normally do at restaurants?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore that. You look horrible. What's up, Hippie?" Warren asked.

Layla looked faced away from Warren. She didn't want her tear-stained face and red, puffy eyes to give her away.

"Nothing, Warren. I'm just fine." Layla said, trying to make her voice cheery again.

"Not buyin' it, Hippie. Spill." Warren said as he leaned on his forearms, getting closer to her.

"Don't worry about it, Dragon. You wouldn't care much anyway." Layla said, waving her hand dismissively.

Warren snorted at her nickname for him. "Try me." He pressed on.

Layla sighed as she began her story. "Will came to my house this evening. We settled to just talking for a while and everything was fine. When I thought he was listening to me, he blurted something out." Layla said.

"And..." Warren pressed on curiously.

"He said he was dating Gwen. He was cheating on me with Gwen. He said he wasn't feeling it anymore. That I was too conserved and that Gwen would more likely 'reach up to his expectations'. He said we weren't couple material. I told him that he was right. That I was too conservative. I told him I would work on that and I told him that I hoped he like the new me. Then I just walked off and left him there." Layla said with a sob.

Warren sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So he preferred a whore, huh? What a dick." Warren said angrily. "Well, that proves it. He doesn't deserve you. He needed someone that was as low as him." Warren said trying to comfort Layla.

Layla would have defended Will but she hurt too much to give it much thought.

"Thanks, Warren." Layla whispered with a faint smile.

"Man, and the night before prom. What a shithead." Warren said rather casually.

Layla slammed her head against the table and shook as her sobs escaped. "Prom! Will was my date! I was looking forward to the Junior prom. I put so much effort into planning and decorating for it." Layla wailed miserably.

"Shut up, Hippie. You're gonna get kicked out and get me in a shitload of trouble." Warren whispered at her angrily.

Layla bought her throbbing head up and wiped at the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Listen, he is a pompous jerk that doesn't know he just traded a new toy for a used old rag. Wills' an idiot. Don't bug out over him, Layla." Warren said in his soft tone.

Layla nodded weakly. "He is a jerk." Layla said angrily.

"And Gwens' a total bitch. You'll get over it. Don't waste anything over those two numbskulls." Warren said encouragingly.

Layla's fist clenched and her jaw clenched. Warren smirked deviously and leaned closer towards his heart-broken friend.

"Do you want to get back at them?" Warren asked tentatively.

Layla looked into his dark brown eyes and saw the sparkle of excitement in them. Layla slowly unclenched her fist and thought about it.

Will had been her best friend for a long time and she was just too kindhearted. But...Will was so cruel to her tonight and Layla was crushed.

She took in a deep breath. "Hell yes, I do." She said. "What do you have in mind?"

Warren grinned. Layla couldn't help but smile back. His smile made her feel butterflies but Layla pushed that feeling away and replaced it with excitement.

"Well, how about we kidnap the bitch and lock her in a trunk full of rats and snakes until the prom party ends. We'll take Will and tie him to a tree. You can choke him out with some vines and I'll burn the dead corpse into ashes. How's that?" Warren said excitedly. Too excitedly.

Layla gave him a skeptical look. "As well as I know that you would love to do that, I think we should do something...less sadistic." Layla said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then, Hippie, what do you have in mind?" Warren said skeptically.

Layla was thoughtful for a few minutes until she finally came to a ridiculous conclusion.

"Well, since we want to get back at him for what he did, why don't you and I go to prom together?" Layla said suggestively and slightly sheepishly.

Warren looked at her for what seemed to be an eternity. Layla gave him time to make up a polite enough response. What Warren said next, wasn't the 'Are you insane?' or 'Hell no, are you crazy?' that Layla had anticipated.

"Had it been for any other reason, I would have kicked you out...as it were, I'm in." Warren said with a faint smirk.

Layla's eyes widened. "Really?"

Warren shrugged. "Sure. So at what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked casually.

Layla was about to answer when an angry man started yelling from the kitchen. Warren sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He said it's closing time. Damn, I didn't even take you're order." Warren said annoyed. He slid out of the booth and stretched.

"That's OK." She said as she slid out of the booth. "I guess I'll go home now. See ya, Warren." She said as she started walking away.

Warren grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Hippie, it's 10:00 p.m. I'll walk you home." He said as he hung his apron up, grabbed his jacket and walked out, despite his boss yelling at him in Cantonese.

Layla followed him out hurriedly. "Warren, I can walk myself home safely. Don't worry about it." Layla said as she got in his way.

"Listen, Hippie, you're capable of stopping and talking to a tree for the rest of the night. I'll walk you, end of discussion." Warren said with his threatening glare.

Layla nodded as he walked around her. She followed him silently.

"Thank you for helping me, Warren." Layla said in her sweet tone.

"Hmph, don't mention it." He said without looking at her.

Layla knew that he meant it quiet literally so she was quite until Warren broke the awkward silence.

"At what time will you be ready?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"Is 6:30 alright?" She asked suggestively.

"Sure. Here you are. I'll see you tomorrow." Warren said as he turned and headed off without another word.

Layla watched him walk away. She knew it was a selfish thought but, she liked the fact he was only nicer with her. When Warren was only a speck in her sight, she entered the house. Her mother was sitting on the couch taking notes from a cooking show.

"Mom, I'm home." Layla said tiredly.

Her mother placed the pad and pen aside and walked over to her daughter. She put her hands on either side of her arms and looked into her eyes.

"Layla, where were you? You left without a word. What happened?" Her mother questioned worriedly.

Layla sighed. "Will came here to break up with me for Gwen. Rather rudely if you ask me. I just stormed off and went into the restaurant, Paper Lantern, and I ended up talking to Warren about it. He helped me out through it and then he walked me here." Layla said unamused.

Her mom blinked in shock. "Gwen? The stuck-up girl you can't stand? And Warren? The scary, dangerous, bad boy, pyrokinetic?" She asked the Warren part more shocked.

"Yes and yes...but...Warren isn't all that bad. He's actually really nice." Layla said with a weak smile and a yawn. Before her mother could question her about Warren, she walked up the stairs. "I'm exhausted, I'm off to bed after a quick shower. Remember to wake me up for dress-shopping with Magenta. Tomorrows' the junior prom."

"Alright honey, I love you." She called after her daughter. She sighed and walked back to the living room.

Layla took a quick shower and soon after plopped down into her bed, immediately falling asleep.

_**So, that was it! Review, flames welcomed because I know Warren was way OOC, just don't be rude. I'll try to update soon as long as I have enough reviews. I'm sorry this was really short! It'll work it's way into longer chapters.**_


	2. Nervous

_**I am sorry the last chapter was so short! I will try to make this one longer! I'm also sorry that Warren may be OOC once more v_v. Many of you may think Layla is waaayyyy OOC but as I mentioned in chapter 1, she is going to change. Not much, but enough to notice. Alright...on with the story I guess.**_

Layla was awakened from her dreams by her door slamming shut. She rolled over and grunted, falling back asleep.

Something hit her head...hard. Layla jolted upright in her bed and sent a glare towards her rude attacker.

"Wake up and smell the dew on the grass! I can't believe your still sleeping! Get you're ass up and get ready!" Said a fuming Magenta.

Layla, still clutching her head, glanced at the wall clock. Her eyes went wide as she realized it was 30 minutes 'til noon. She jumped out of her bed and dashed into the bathroom. She shaved, showered and got dressed all before rushing out of the bathroom to see her punk friend looking through her drawers.

Magenta glanced over at Layla and threw her a skeptical look. "What the hell are you wearing?" She said, addressing to the green dress that made her look like a nun.

"A dress? Why? What's wrong with it?" Layla asked, offended.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "I'm picking out you're dress if that's the style you'll be looking for. You have no say in it, green girl." Magenta rushed out so Layla wouldn't protest.

Layla sighed as she searched for the money she had saved for her dress. Once she found it, she sighed again and started heading out.

"Wait, how much you got there?" Magenta asked.

"About 350. Why?" Layla asked curiously.

"Here." Magenta said as she bought out her fat wallet. "You won't get anything with that amount." She said as she handed Layla some more money. "And don't complain! I have enough." Magenta snapped.

"Layla, I know it isn't wise to argue with you but, I can't accept the money." Layla said as she handed the money back.

Magenta stuffed the money into Layla's dress. "It's either give it to you, or return it to mom so she can buy herself a day at the spa. I choose you." Magenta said as she dragged Layla downstairs.

"You're the best Magenta."

"I know."

"Mom! We're off to the mall! We'll be back at four or five!" Layla yelled back upstairs.

"Have fun and be careful!" Came her muffled response.

With that, the girls headed to the bus stop. In 30 minutes they made it to the mall. 8 waiting for the bus, 17 taking the trip and 5 trying to get Layla's dress out from where it had gotten caught.

"Come on, we're going to that new shop they opened in the mall." Magenta said as she dragged Layla with her. "I don't know what it's called, so don't ask." She said simply.

"Can you stop dragging me around?" Layla asked as she escaped Magenta's grip.

"Sorry, no chance. You were sleeping when you were supposed to be ready. You're arm is mine." Magenta said with a smirk.

Layla rolled her eyes as Magenta once again captured her arm and dragged her the rest of the way up to the shop. She didn't let go until they were fully inside the store.

"Alright, stick by me cause I'm picking you're dress." Magenta ordered. She looked back to face Layla but she wasn't there. Magenta growled as she searched for her friend. She found her immediately, gaping at a long, green dress. Magenta tugged her away from the dress, dragging her away saying only a simple "No."

"But-" Layla started to protest.

"No." Magenta snapped as she dragged her through aisles.

After 2 hours of walking up and down, 2 hours of searching through hundreds of dresses, Magenta and Layla ran into their dream dresses, which ironically, were set up side by side.

"Oh Magenta, that dress is beautiful!" Layla gushed at the long, dark green dress, adorned with cheap gold.

"Yeah, for a tree maybe. I'm picking you're dress. That's the second worst choice you've made already." Magenta said.

"Don't I get three strikes?" Layla whined.

"You had you're first when I had to wake you up and wait for you to get ready." Magenta said as she bought down the dress she liked.

Layla looked down embarrassed. "Right." She mumbled.

"Now this, is a beautiful dress." She said as she dragged Layla to the dressing rooms. "Wait here. Don't go anywhere." Magenta said just before disappearing behind the door of the small dressing room.

Layla sighed as she waited for her friend. Minutes later, another person came out of the dressing room.

Layla gasped at the woman before her. "Magenta?" She asked in disbelief.

"What do you think? Pretty, ain't it?" She said as she spun around slowly in the bustier dress.

Every inch of the dress was beautiful. It reached down to her knees. It's purple, matching her highlights perfectly. The bustier had black lace lining at the very top, going around fully. It tied at the back, crisscrossed. The skirt was purple as well but protruding from underneath was black tulle that was an inch or two longer than the skirt itself. At the waist, there was a black sash tied at the side. The knot resembled a rose somewhat, adding a more classic effect. The dress had some roses cascading down the skirt beautifully.

"Magenta, it's beautiful! It looks like the dress was made just for you!" Layla gushed.

"You think?" Magenta asked as she examined herself in front of the mirror.

"I do. You should really get that dress!" Layla said excitedly. Her face fell suddenly. "Can you afford it?" She whispered to her friend.

Magenta snorted, ruining the feminine effect the dress had on her. "Of course I can." She said as she entered the room to change back. She walked out, dress in hand, with a determined look on her face. "Now, it's time to find you a dress."

Layla's face twisted in pure horror and she gulped. Magenta dragged her around for a few minutes and then stopped in the 'Natural Beauty' section.

"Like anything yet?" Magenta asked as she scanned over the dresses.

Layla pointed at a dress. It only took Magenta a second to see it was long and another second to tug her friend in front of her.

"Layla, listen. I know you're into the green stuff and I'll respect that but, it's time you showed a little skin. You have a nice body, there's no reason to keep it under hideous clothes." Magenta said firmly.

Layla looked offended. "Hideous? It's not hideous." She defended herself.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "The dress has to her knee length." Magenta said with determination.

"No! That's much too revealing! No!" Layla shouted.

"Knee length or you leave empty handed." Magenta threatened.

Layla was about to tell her that she wasn't her mother and that it was her choice but judging on the look on Magenta's face, that wasn't the best idea. So instead, she remembered she needed to tell her something crucially important.

"Magenta, I'm going with Warren Peace." She blurted out.

"What?" Magenta asked in disbelief. "I know you and Warren are tight now but aren't you going with Will?"

Layla felt a pinch in her chest. "Will broke up with me yesterday for Gwen. I went to the Paper Lantern and I ended up spilling everything to Warren. In the end, we're going together to get back at Will." Layla explained.

Magenta was silent for a minute as the information sunk in. She looked at her vegetarian friend sympathetically.

"That didn't work out the first time." Magenta said softly.

"I know." Layla said as she turned to look at some knee length dresses.

"I support you."

"What?" Layla turned to her friend with a confused expression.

"What Will did is real low. I support you're plan about going with Warren." Magenta said simply. "Will is a blind man. He doesn't know what he just let go." Magenta said as she pulled her friend into a hug. "You don't have to hide you're feelings, Layla."

Layla took a shaky breath and hugged her friend back. "Thank you, Maj."

"No problem. Now, we're behind and there's still a lot to go." Magenta said as she scanned more dresses.

A few minutes pass as they search until Layla gasps.

"What?" Magenta asks as she walks up to her frozen friend.

"That dress is perfect!" Layla says, pointing at the dress.

"Wow, it's actually pretty and not totally vomit inducing." Magenta teased. "Go try it on."

Layla practically ran into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out with the dress on.

"Whoa." Was all Magenta managed to say.

The dress was of course knee length. It was completely white, other than the red rose petals that fell like rain down the skirt from the left hip towards the left knee. Layla's dress had tulle beneath the skirt just like Magenta's only Layla's looked puffier. The torso part of the dress was bustier-like. It has a black tulle sash that is used as a strap on her right shoulder and it goes down to her left hip, tying around her waist, creating a belt. The bust area has black lace, giving the bust effaces, ending at the sides of the dress. It was truly beautiful.

"Do you really like it? I think it's too revealing." Layla said worriedly.

"It's revealing, yes, but that's fine. It isn't too revealing, just your legs. If you want, you can borrow some net stockings I have." Magenta said happily. "You're chest isn't exposed and just to reassure you, the sash covers half of you're chest and shoulder."

"Well...if you're sure it isn't too revealing..." Layla mumbled.

"Listen, you're going with Warren Peace. Warren Peace! You have to look hot. Besides, you want to get Will's attention, right? That dress will do the job perfectly." Magenta encouraged.

"You're right. Magenta, you're a fashion genius. Who knew?" Layla said as she went back into the room to change.

"Yea- Hey!" Magenta said as she realized what she had inquired.

Layla came back out and held the dress to her chest sadly.

"What's wrong?" Magenta asked.

"I just saw the price tag. It costs 340 dollars." Layla said sadly. "I can afford it, but I might not be able to buy shoes and accessories."

Magenta was thoughtful for a minute. She knew she could afford it, she just needed to get Layla away while she pays. Layla wouldn't let her pay, that she knew. Magenta took Layla's money and started to count it as an excuse to get it from her.

"Oh, I think I saw a nice dress near the back and it wasn't this expensive. Go check it out while I put this one back on it's rack." Magenta ordered casually.

Layla sighed and began to trudge towards the section at the back.

Magenta smirked to herself and darted off towards the registers. She paid the money for the dresses, a little shocked at the prices and then made her way back to Layla.

"Hey, Mother Nature." She called. "Here." She said as she stuffed a bag into Layla.

Layla peeked into the bag and gasped. She looked up at her punk friend in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak but Magenta covered it abruptly.

"It's done. Come on, we're really behind. We need shoes and accessories." Magenta said with a smirk.

Layla glomped her friend happily and poured many "Thank you!"s on her.

It took only an hour to pick out shoes. Magenta picked black flats with a black and purple rose on the toe box. Layla chose black flats with a small red rose on the inner corner of the toe box. After paying for the shoes they moved on the accessories. Magenta said she had the accessories at her home already and bought herself a black ring. Layla on the other hand bought herself a black choker with a red rose dangling on a side loosely and a pair of earrings that had roses and leaves dangling from little chains unevenly.

As soon as they finished, they exited the store and headed towards the food court. They ate lunch quickly and headed out of the mall, much to Magenta's relief.

"Oh, thank God! We're through with that! I've never been in a mall so long before! It's horrible!" Magenta complained as they waited for a bus.

"It's only been-" Layla began.

"It doesn't matter how long it's been!" Magenta said suddenly frantic. "It's already five!"

"What?" Layla wailed. "Oh no! We're way behind and I told Warren I'd be finished by six thirty!" Layla panicked.

The bus pulled up and the girls rushed inside. The trip seemed to last forever but soon enough, they were close to Magenta's stop.

"Layla, get ready as fast as you humanly can and manage to look gorgeous." Magenta said as the bus stopped. She got up and slid out of the aisle, standing next to Layla. "And straighten your hair this time. I think it'll look better. Nails black or red. Smoky eyes." Magenta said as she walked away.

"Let you're hair down this time, Punk!" Layla called out at Magenta who stopped at the door, despite the bus driver's complaints.

"You got it, Mother Nature!" She called back before making a run for her house.

The trip to Layla's house dragged on forever and ever. Or at least that's how it felt like to Layla. At last reaching her house, Layla sprinted inside and upstairs, practically tossing her things on the bed before running into the bathroom, towel already in hand. She showered, washed her hair and was out in a matter of minutes.

To her surprise, her mom was in her room. She was holding up the dress with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, Layla, it's beautiful!" She gushed.

"Yeah, thanks mom. Running late, need to get ready!" She said as she pushed her mom out of the room hastily.

The minute she shut the door, her cellphone rang. Layla ran to answer it, not looking at the caller id.

"_Layla, it's Warren." _Came the deep, intimidating voice. _"There have been some complications and I can't make it at six thirty. Is it fine if I get there at eight?"_ He asked.

"Warren, how'd you get my number?" She asked dumbly.

"_The glow stick told me."_ He answered casually.

"He _told_ you?" Layla asked skeptically.

"_I threatened him."_ He answered just as casually. _"So is eight OK? Not that you have a choice but I'm askin' anyway."_

Layla couldn't help but sigh in relief and giggle at his remark. "Eight is fine, Warren. See you then." Layla said.

"_Catch ya later, Hippie."_ He said before the phone was dropped.

Layla sighed again and began to get ready. She untangled her hair, put on her dress, slipped on her flats and put on the accessories. She sat down in front of her mirror and began to blow-dry her hair. She plugged in her hair iron and straightened her hair in a matter of minutes. She applied her make up, leaving her eyes smoky with black shadow and liner and making her lashes thicker and put on some lip-gloss.

Layla walked over to the mirror on her closet door. She smiled at how nice she had turned out.

"Strange that I'm not wearing green..." Layla mumbled to herself with a smile.

Layla's cellphone rang and she walked over to answer, knowing by her 'I don't give' ring tone by: Avril Lavigne, that it was Magenta.

"_Hey, are you ready? It's already seven thirty. Are you here?" _Magenta asked over the loud music.

"No. Warren had some complications and he's coming at eight which gave me time to get ready." Layla explained.

"_Well, we're all here and I spotted Will and Gwen a minute ago. They look good together. Not like cute good, but like, everyone is looking at them like the king and queen of prom night."_ Magenta said.

"Don't sweat it. Warren and I will out look them." Layla said confidently.

"_Well, I like the enthusiasm. What makes you so sure about that?"_ Magenta asked, honestly curious.

"Layla Williams is going to prom with Warren Peace. That's bound to draw attention, maybe unwanted, but attention nonetheless."

"_Good point. Well, just know, we have you're back." _Magenta said.

"Thanks." Layla said with a giggle. "Oh! I forgot to paint my nails! I'll see you guys there!" Layla said before snapping the phone shut.

Layla rushed over to her drawer and snatched her red nail polish off the top. She carefully started to paint her nails. As soon, as she found them flawless, she set them out to dry. Minutes later, she tested to see if they were dry. She waited a few minutes more just to be sure, and then headed into her closet, searching for her old handbag.

Layla never used the handbag because it was black and Layla doesn't normally do the black. So, Layla put her make up into the small purse along with her cellphone and some cash. She walked to her mirror and sighed.

"Somethings missing."

Layla stared at herself for a while before realizing her hair looked very dull. She searched her room for some ribbons and found the three colors she needed; black, red and white. She used the ribbons and tangled them into two braids she made along the sides of her pale face. She got the two braids and pulled them back, around her head and clipped a black hair bow on them, keeping them in place.

Satisfied with her hair, she walked back to the mirror and just stared at herself and then the clock.

"Eight fifteen." She whispered.

Suddenly, Layla began to feel nervous and slightly nauseous.

"I'm going to prom with Warren Peace. Will broke up with me just yesterday. We're getting back at Will. Warren Peace and I are going to prom together to get back at Will Stronghold..." Layla whispered to herself as the nerves worked their way into the pit of her stomach.

Nervous.

_**Well, there you have it! Hee hee, cliff hanger! I'm doing it to torture you, I simply have to sleep. If I don't I'll lose my laptop as punishment since I should have been sleeping five hours ago.**_

_**Please review! If you subscribe/ add as favorite, review!**_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**_


	3. Plan goes to ashes

_**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait. I had considered discontinuing this story but I couldn't find it in my strength to do so. For some reason, I had a dream about Sky High and ended up writing this. Please forgive me for the extremely long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a little tricky to write and I'm very sick so again, forgive me for any errors or anything else. I hope I can update sooner this time. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Do you really want to do this? Get back at Will, your best friend?" Layla asked herself in front of the mirror.<p>

Layla sighed and walked to her window. She opened the doors and a cool breeze hit her face gently. Layla closed her eyes and sighed happily before climbing out onto the roof. She sat down under where the old tree stretched out. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on her knees. She used her feet to hold the skirt up, blocking a view from anyone.

"Will..." Layla whispered sadly. She sighed again and held a determined face. "Warren. I'm going with Warren and I'm going to have fun tonight, despite everything that has gone horribly wrong, or will go wrong. I have other friends..." Layla said, trying to encourage herself.

Layla groaned. "What are we even going to do? Walk up to Will and Gwen and just stand there holding hands?" She groaned again. "I really didn't think this through. What about..." Another groan. "I hate this!"

"Not as much as I do." Came a voice from the window.

Layla turned her head and saw Warren coming over the window sill. He smirked at her and sat down besides her.

"Warren, how'd you know I was here? When did you get here?" Layla asked surprised. "How long had you been standing there?" She asked worriedly.

Warren held up three fingers in front of him. "Your mom told me you'd be here." He counted off one finger. "I got here a few minutes ago. I had to introduce myself to your gushing mother." He counted off another finger and waited for Layla to stop giggling. "I've been standing at your window long enough to know you groaned and sighed six times, three each." He closed his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry about that."

"Whatever, Hippie. You look nice." He said casually.

"Thanks. I don't know how but, you manage to look scary as usual, despite how handsome you look right now." Layla said as she gave him a once over.

Layla was relieved to see that Warren had, in fact, decided to wear a red tie. She also noticed he wasn't wearing slacks. Instead he wore black jeans that hugged his legs rather nicely but not too much like the ones that Zach normally wore. Also, he wasn't wearing the vest or coat, just the white dress shirt. Not tucked in and he rolled the sleeves over his elbows.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you mentioned you didn't to tuxes, Pyro." Layla said with a giggle.

"Pyro? Is that another one of your lame nicknames, Hippie?" He teased.

"Yeah. I think that ones' staying though. I like it." She said with a smile.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Warren asked as he held a hand out to Layla.

Layla took his hand and he lifted her up easily, "Yes."

Layla carefully climbed back into her room, followed by Warren and then they headed downstairs to come face-to-face with Layla's tear ridden mother.

"Oh, Layla, you look beautiful. Remind me to thank Magenta for picking out your dress. Oh, look, it even matches with Warren's tie!" She gushed.

"Mom!" Layla hissed.

"Oh, let me take a picture!"

"Mrs. Williams, we have to go now." Warren said, slightly annoyed.

"Just one, please!"

"Fine, mom. Just make it quick!"

Layla stood next to Warren awkwardly and waited until that painful moment ended. Mrs. Williams put a hand on her hip and gave her daughter a skeptical look.

"Come on, don't be strangers, get closer together! You are going to the prom together after all." She said as she positioned the camera once more.

Warren and Layla inched closer to each other awkwardly, both keeping their hands in front of them.

"Must I do everything for you?" Mrs. Williams said as she walked over to them. She grabbed Warren's arm and pulled it around Layla's waist then, she shoved her into his side.

Warren leaned down to Layla as Mrs. Williams walked back to her spot, "Is she always like this?" He asked.

Layla simply nodded. Warren looked back at her mother and gave a faint-barely-visible smile, as did Layla. The flash lit up the room for a mere second and left the two blind.

"There we go. Now go have fun you guys!" She said as she opened the front door for them. They walked out but Mrs. Williams stopped Warren and asked for a moment from Layla who just nodded.

Mrs. Williams pulled him back into the house, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but up until yesterday, Layla didn't really speak nicely about you," She started cautiously, "b-but now she thinks differently about you," She said quickly after, "I just want you to know that if anything happens to my little rose, I'll put you out like a kitchen fire." She warned in her happy tone.

"Sure thing." Warren said indifferently before walking back out and straight down the walkway, "Let's go." He said to Layla who quickly followed him.

"How do you plan on getting all the way up to school?" She asked.

Warren pointed at something that was parked right out front of her house. Her jaw dropped for a moment. It was a black motorcycle.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Nice body, shiny paint job and I love the flames that are on the gas tank. Oh, and the leather seats? Perfect touch." Layla said as she ran her hand over the bike.

Warren stared at her, hiding his shock and confusion. Though, his voice, wasn't so well hidden, "You know about motorcycles?"

"Not really." She said simply along with a shrug.

Warren shook his head to himself and climbed onto his bike, helping Layla on afterward. He handed a helmet to her and let his ride roar to life. Layla quickly pulled the shield over her eyes and adjusted her helmet over her face.

"Wait, what about your helmet?" Layla shouted over the noise.

"That is my helmet." He shouted back without looking at her.

He didn't give her a chance to protest or ask another question, he just pressed a red button on the handle bar and in a matter of seconds they were chewing out the road at high speed. Layla was too busy holding onto Warren for her life to do or say anything else. Another button was pressed and there was a loud noise coming from behind them. Something told Layla that it was something coming from the bike itself. When Layla looked back, she yelped and hid her face into Warren's back. They were at least thirty feet off the ground.

Layla kept her head against Warren's back for the whole ride up to Sky High. She pulled her face from him when she heard the engine die down and then fully turn off. Warren got off, helped Layla not fall from the bike and gain her composure. Layla pulled her helmet off and Warren scoffed.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed that he was laughing at her.

"Your hair." He said with a chuckle.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" She asked frantically.

"I wish I knew." He said with his usual deep laughter. Well, at least to Layla it was usual. Not many others have heard it. And by not many others, I mean no one but his parents and that was back when Warren was a little kid.

Layla groaned and walked over to the motorcycle's rear-view mirrors. She tried adjusting it to see herself but Warren pulled her hand away from it. The forced he used caused Layla to stumble a bit.

"Do _not_ touch my bike." He threatened.

Layla immediately missed her Warren. _Wait, __**my**__ Warren? What's that all about? _She asked herself.

"I was just _on_ it." She snapped as she rubbed her wrist absentmindedly.

"Yeah but you can't break anything by just riding it. Just don't even touch it like that anymore, got it?" He barked.

"Whatever." _Where did that come from? I think I've been hanging around Warren a little to much for my own good. _

"What did you just say?" He hissed.

"Nothing, let's just go." She said as she walked past him, "Hothead." She mumbled.

"I heard that." He mumbled back.

Layla chuckled and rolled her eyes. They finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at each other.

"You ready?" Warren asked.

"No." She answered.

"Cool." He said as he grabbed her had and pulled her up the stairs. Then Layla noticed he was wearing his usual leather gloves.

"Why do you always wear those gloves? And why do you cut the part that cover the fingers?" She asked as they walked through the doors and into Warren's nightmare.

"Because, if I don't," He pulled one of his gloves off his hand, the one he was using to hold Layla's. He grabbed her hand again and Layla immediately felt the heat coming from his hands, "they're too hot to touch." He said simply. He was about to pull it back on but Layla stopped him. He looked at her skeptically.

"Not many people have touched your hands then." She whispered loud enough so he could hear over the loud music playing.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Your hands, their not too hot. The heat becomes comfortable after the first few seconds." She said.

He gave her another skeptical look but shrugged, pulled the other glove off and shoved them into his back pocket. Layla hesitantly wrapped her hand around his and let out a breath of relief when he held her hand.

Warren avoided people's glares and looks as they made their way to the tables. Layla kept her eyes busy by looking for her friend. Thankfully the gym was only lit by a few decorative lights, perfect for her to spot Zach between everyone else. She pulled Warren the rest of the way through and finally stopped at their table.

"Hey guys." She chirped.

"This is weirder than I had pictured it." Ethan said as he stared at Layla's hand in Warren's.

"What?" Layla asked, clearly confused.

"Don't worry, I told them about your little plan and I made sure they wouldn't spill to anyone." Magenta said as she got up from her seat and gave Layla a hug. "You look great, Mother Nature," She glanced over at Warren and smirked, "You too, Hothead."

"Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean we're all buddies here." He hissed.

"Got it." They all said in unison.

"There they are!" Zach suddenly shouted, drawing some unnecessary attention to them.

Magenta hushed him along with a blow to his arm.

"Sorry. They they are," He said in a lower, calmer tone, "on the dance floor by the food table."

Layla tried to look at where he directed but she couldn't see through all of those people. On the other hand, Warren, being taller than most, could see over people well enough to spot Gwen and a hint of Will.

"I see them," He looked down at Layla, "What do you wanna do?"

She took a deep breath and let it out with a coy smile, "I guess we dance." She said before dragging him off into the mess of sweaty teenagers.

"Come on guys, we have to keep an eye out on this. I wanna know what goes on." Magenta said as she tried her best to follow her friend. She had a lot of trouble finding them because, unlike Warren, she was very small. Thankfully, Zach wasn't so small, in fact, now was the moment that Magenta noticed how freakishly tall he really was. "Do you see them?" She asked Zach.

Zach stood on the tip of his toes, "Who? Will and Gwen or Warren and Layla?" He asked but then gasped before Magenta could speak, "No wait, I see Will and Gwen. Layla and Warren are on their way there, come on." He said hastily as he grabbed Magenta's arm and towed her through the mess of people. Before they were too far, Magenta managed to grab Ethan and pull him along as well.

"Okay, I think this is close enough for them to notice." Layla said as she glanced over at Will and Gwen.

Her eyes widened when she noticed that the song was some sort of trance/techno thing and Gwen was grinding her backside to Will's... Layla shuddered.

Warren smirked, "I take it you haven't done a thing like that in your life."

"_You_ have?" She asked skeptically with a hint of mock in her tone.

"Not many girls get to dance with me," He said with a smirk, "so consider this your lucky day."

Warren pulled them a little closer to Will and then turned Layla around in one swift movement. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back to him, "Now just move like she is as best as you can, Hippie."

Layla swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced over at Gwen. She took a deep breath and just moved her body to the rhythm of the music. Soon enough, Warren joined in and was grinding up against her but to a comfortable distance for both of them because after all, they were just doing this to get back at Will.

"How am I doing?" She asked Warren.

Warren moved his head down besides hers, "Well, by the look of pure hatred on Will's face, I'd say pretty good."

Layla cautiously stole a glance at Will from the corner of her eye and he was, in fact, glaring holes at Warren and herself all the while he moved to the beat with Gwen. Layla gave herself a coy smile and turned around in Warren's hold on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to move.

"What are you doing?" Warren hissed at her.

"I don't know, this is the other way around now and I don't know what I'm doing anymore." She admitted.

"Hey!" Someone called out in a whisper.

Layla searched around and her eyes quickly landed on Zach that was dancing up towards them with Magenta. Clearly the 'hey' belonged to Magenta, just to make things clear.

"Hey, Punk. I need your help." Layla nearly whined.

"Say no more, follow my lead, Mother Nature... and try to keep up." She responded.

Magenta started to move her body to the beat of the music against Zach's who, in return, moved against her in perfect synchronization. Layla followed along, getting the feel of the rhythm along with her partner. In a while, they were dancing like naturals.

"My work here is done. Check it out," Magenta said as she pointed at Will by nodding her head, "he's so blowing his top."

"Magenta, you're a really good dancer." Zach said quickly.

Magenta hushed him loudly, "Zach, I'm in the middle of something!" She hissed.

Something snapped inside the glowing boy that made him close the gap between him and Magenta, who in response, gasped at his sudden action, "You sure are. You're dancin' with me." He said as he continued to dance with Magenta who was also beginning to dance in return.

"What now, Hippie?" Warren asked her as the fifth song since they had started dancing started.

"I don't know? Do you have any ideas?" She asked.

"Well, that idea I had comes to mind..."

"No. I'm not here to murder them." She said firmly.

Warren just shrugged, "Then I don't know."

"Maybe we should go sit down for a while, my feet are starting to hurt." Layla said as she walked through the crowds of people. Now she seemed to notice that nearly every living being was giving her looks and glances. She had forgotten that Will wasn't the only one there and that she was dancing with none other than Warren Peace, the school's Hotheaded Bad Boy. Yeah, it requires capitals, it's a title.

"Sure, it's getting too hot out there anyway." He said casually, hoping that innocent little Layla missed the point he had been hiding since the fourth song.

Layla sat down on a chair and Warren sat across from her with a bored expression on his face. Before a word could be said at the table, Will walked up to their table with two cups of punch in his hand.

"Hey guys." He tossed the full cups into the trash can.

_Smooth move, dick. Gone to get punch for the lady, come to talk to the Hippie. I think even Layla noticed that, and that's saying something._

"Oh, hey, Will. Where's Gwen?" Layla asked cheerfully. That girl hid her emotions better than Warren thought.

"Oh, she's dancing with some friends. I got thirsty so I came to get some punch." Will said with a coy smile.

"But you just-" Layla started.

"So I see your here with Warren." Will interrupted quickly as he risked a glance at the dark boy in front of him.

"Oh, yea-" Layla searched for something to say.

"Hey, Lilly pad! Oh, hey, Will. How's it goin'?" Magenta said as she emerged from no where.

"Fine, I was just asking Layla about her and War-"

"That's great, Will. Hey, Gwen is looking for you. Better not keep the princess waiting, right?" Magenta said quickly before pushing Will away from the table, "Thank you, come again." She said once he was gone.

"Thanks, Punk. I don't know what I'd do without you." Layla said with relief. "Hey, wheres' Ethan?" She asked as she searched behind Zach for him.

"You won't believe this! Quintelle asked him to dance with her!" Zach said in his hyper way.

"Quintelle? The chick that can talk to fish?" Warren asked, sounding even more uninterested in this whole thing.

"Aquatic animals, actually." Layla corrected happily.

Warren glared at her, "What. Ever." He cracked his fingers, "What now, Layla?"

Layla blinked in confusion. _Layla? He never calls me Layla. _She glanced at her friends and then realization dawned on her. Warren never called her by her nickname when other people were around.

"I don't know. Any ideas, Punk?" She looked over at Magenta with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I have ideas. I just can't get them out of my files... but they're there." Magenta said.

"Gee, thanks for the help, Rat." Warren grumbled.

"Hey buddy, don't call my girl a rat, alright? Her name is Magenta!" Zach said bravely.

Warren got up from his seat. For Zach it happened in slow-motion therefore, he looked twice as intimidating.

"What did you just say, _Zach_?" Warren asked, saying Zach's name dripping with venom.

Zach felt the need not to back out of this, "You heard what I said."

"I thought so." With that said, Warren had Zach lifted by his shirt and although his feet weren't off the ground by much, Zach was crying out for help.

Magenta suddenly gasped, "I have an idea! Warren, throw Zach out the doors."

"My pleasure."

"Wha-" Zach went flying across the room and out the doors. Warren followed after with Magenta and Layla close behind. The rest of the school ran out after the commotion.

"Mind filling me in on this 'idea' of yours?" Warren asked as he stalked his way down to Zach who was trying to get off the ground. Warren knew what he was doing, Zach shouldn't be too hurt.

"Okay, you just have to pretend you're about to punch the life out of Zach over something. Then, Will would try to be the hero and help his 'friend' out. Then Layla will step in and stop Will from hitting you. That'll make Will jealous for sure, he wouldn't like his ex girlfriend and best friend defending his archenemy."

"Are you sure about this, Maj? What if someone gets hurt?" Layla said worriedly.

"It won't be me so, that's not such a bad idea. Sorry I called you a rat." Warren managed to say before he closed the gap between Zach and himself. He pulled Zach by his shirt and pulled his face close to his own, "Relax, Glow Stick, this is all part of the plan, just play along." Warren whispered at him as he shook him around.

"I'm not playing when I do this," Zach said calmly before freaking out in Warren's hold, trashing around like a maniac.

"Not so sure about what you had said before are you, tough guy?" Warren's hands ignited in flames and Zach started to scream.

"Dude! You're not supposed to kill me!" Zach hissed at Warren.

"Right..." Warren cooled down and was no longer holding fire at Zach's face.

Just as Magenta predicted it, Will came up and pulled Warren back by the shoulder. What would've been harmless from a human, caused Warren to drop Zach and whirl around to face Will, who was a head shorter than himself.

Warren snarled and shoved Will back causing him to lose his grip. Hey, having super-strength didn't mean having a super-grip. Warren's flames rolled up all the way to his elbows. At this point, the teachers took action and rounded up the students and sent them back into the gym, not wanting them to get hurt in what was about to unfold here.

Magenta and Layla managed to hide enough to stay outside and watch in case it went too far.

"Where is Principal Powers anyway? Shouldn't she be trying to stop this by now?" Layla asked.

"Yeah but Powers isn't here today. Don't ask me where she is because truthfully, she can be anywhere in the world fighting a giant monster or an evil robot." Magenta answered as she watched closely on where Warren's fireballs landed, making sure none of them would land on Zach who was laying on the floor helplessly. "Layla, I think it's time for you to step in. Looks like Will is about to make his first blow. I don't think throwing fire balls at Will is going to do anything. He's missing for the sake of the plan, step in!" Magenta ordered.

"Right." Layla said nervously. She started to walk over nervously and slowly. That all changed when Will went for a blow at Warren's face, merely missing as Warren threw himself on the ground and rolled out of harms way. Layla started to run at them, "No, no, no..." She said to herself.

Warren glanced over at Layla for a split second and suddenly found himself flying into the air. Layla watched as he flew up and back down again, falling onto the ground. He tried to get off the ground and succeeded. He stumbled the first few steps but then regained him composure. He sent a cold glare at Layla that told her "Do something before I have to fry his ass! It's your choice."

"Uh... Um... What to do?" Layla asked herself nervously. "Oh!" She lifted her hand and a vine from a near by apple tree slowly crept towards Will, "Come on, come on, come on..." Layla prayed as the vine kept it's steady pace.

Warren almost got hit on the face this time, he dodge by moving back. He tripped on the crater that was left by Will's first real strike, and fell backwards onto his backside.

"Damn it, Layla." Warren growled as he got up to his feet, "You have five seconds," He threatened even though no one could hear him. He ignited his hands in flames once again and as Will began to run towards him, he tossed a fire ball at him and managed to get Will on the shoulder.

Will hadn't noticed that his shirt caught fire until his sleeve was disintegrating. He quickly started to pat his shoulder, trying to put the fire out. When that didn't work, he tore the white dress shirt off and tossed it aside, leaving him in a white jersey. He stomped on the floor and the move sent Warren flying over Zach and rolling a few feet away.

"Got ya'." Layla whispered to herself when the vine finally wrapped itself around Will.

Will struggled to free himself. He looked down and noticed it was a vine. His head shot towards Layla and he stared at her in disbelief, "Layla,"

Zach got up from the ground and stumbled toward Warren, "Dude, are you okay?" He said as he helped the angry man up.

Warren jerked away from Zach as soon as he was on his feet, "Don't call me dude! I'm not gonna get my ass handed to me by Will just so Layla can get back at him. Will's ashes are mine!" Warren snarled as he charged at Will at full speed. He tackled the trapped boy to the ground and grabbed him by the neck.

"Warren!" Layla screeched in pure terror as she watched her friend choke her ex-friend out. She looked back at Magenta who was now next to Zach, checking if he was okay.

For the second time, a vine sprouted from the ground and jerked Warren's body from Will's in the blink of an eye. Even Layla was shocked at the reaction, it had never happened before. Well just a few times when she was about to fall from a tree, a vine would break her fall but nothing like that.

Layla trotted up to the two and stopped in between them. Her eyes were brimmed with tears that glistened in the dim lighting, "I'm sorry." She managed to say before walking away toward the bus stop.

She knocked on the door and they opened for her. Ron smiled at her for a moment but when he noticed the tears running down her face, he asked, "Layla, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Ron. Can you please take me home?" She asked as she sat on a window seat.

"I can't, it's still too early and I can't leave the school grounds unless-"

Layla's sobs escaped loudly and she let her head fall on the window with a loud thud.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you!" Ron said, feeling really uncomfortable, "Just stop crying, please."

Layla nodded her head and pressed her lips together tightly in attempt to muffle her sobs. Last thing she heard was her friends calling after her as they ran toward the bus that was currently taking off. She managed to see Mr. Boy and some other teachers yelling at Ron to stop. She turned her head away and wasn't even fazed when the seat belts popped out and wrapped themselves around her shaking body.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for sticking by my side so far. I'll try to update soon but I can only update on weekends so don't expect too much please. Thanks!<em>**

**_Yours truly, Shadow._**


	4. Shut Up

_**A/N: Okay so, like I had said, I can't update until the weekend but here I am... writing a new chapter on Monday... that's just weird for me... specially since I've been in a -gulp- good mood... BLAH! I'm so sick. This may not be the greatest chapter, I just want to write something down for the mind... Enjoy.**_

The bus finally stopped at Layla's house and she got up from her seat lazily, "Thanks Ron," She said as she exited the vehicle, "I'll see you around."

Ron tilted his hat with a smile and closed the doors behind her. Layla trudged her way up a few steps and the walkway to the front door. She searched in her bag for her keys but found that they weren't there. She sighed and let her head drop on the door. She groaned as the pain shot through her head like lightning.

"Moooooommm..." She groaned through the door. No answer. "Moooom!" She called out again. The neighborhood dogs started to bark and she glanced at her cellphone for the time. That's when she realized there was one missed call. She pressed the 'view' button and saw that it was from her mother, "That's weird..." She pressed the appropriate keys and pressed her phone to her ear to listen to the voice mail:

"_Hi, Rosebud! I'm sorry about this and on such short notice but there's an emergency out in Africa and I have to take care of it immediately, don't worry about it though, it's nothing too bad. I went out and did a little shopping to keep you set for at least a month, that's how long I'll be gone at the very least. Again, I am so sorry about this and I hate that I had to leave without giving you a hug but I hope you had a great time at the party and I love you. Oh, and there's a list of some things you'll need to do while I'm gone... I don't know where I left it but you'll find it eventually. Okay, I have to turn my phone off as the plane takes off so goodnight honey and if anything bad happens, go to Will's house for-"_

There came a 'beep' indicating that her message time was up. Hadn't she been talking so fast, she wouldn't have fit in at least half of the message in time.

"A month? This is just great, just great! Hey, mom, I forgot my keys inside and guess what? I'm _outside_!" Layla grumbled to herself as she tried her best to gracefully climb over the fence. She fell onto her backyard and went straight toward her tree. She climbed it, reached a branch over and hopped on her roof. She knelt over and pulled her window up... or at least tried.

"Locked? Locked? But I never lock my window!" She whispered as she tried to pry the window open. I guess she was hoping to suddenly be super strong like Wi- Larry the rock man. She looked through her window but found her view blocked by a piece of paper taped to her window, "I guess mom knew I'd come through here if she was asleep..." She mumbled as she noticed that the paper was taped facing outside, just so she could read it.

She pushed that thought aside and concentrated on trying to get inside her house. She looked past the note and searched for her beautiful ivy plants that were always on her nightstand. Not there.

"What? Not there? Where could they have gone?" Layla threw her head back and closed her eyes as she let a long groan escape her lips in despair. She then again, glanced at the piece of paper taped to her window.

'_Layla, I put all your plants out in the garden so you can remember to water all of the plants at once. __Also, I borrowed some of your jeans. Love, Mom._'

"Perfect." She said with a smile as she took deep breaths, "Can this night get any worse?" She cried out.

As if on cue, rain started pelting her body, "Thank you," She said, indicating to the higher power that is God, "I so needed that." She could nearly hear Him chuckle.

"I am so not going to Will's place, Magenta lives too far away to walk, I don't know where either Zach or Ethan live, Warren isn't an option..." She glanced at her cellphone, 10 p.m.

Layla got up from the roof, climbed down the tree, hopped the fence and headed down the street under the freezing rain. The water running down her cheeks just taunted her to cry... so, she did. She walked down the street aimlessly, crying silently all the while laughing at the irony of it all.

Vengeance led to all of this. Her carelessness and stupidity were it's accomplices. She bought it upon herself. To her, this was God getting back at her for what she had been trying to do to her best friend with his archenemy. But what did Will get for what he did to her, she wondered.

A dim light flashing through the darkness caught her eye. She looked up and saw her favorite restaurant sitting at the very place it did every day. The flickering light just called out to her.

Layla scoffed, "I feel like a moth right now." She chuckled as she went up to the restaurant and went up the small steps. She tried to squeeze the water out of her clothes and hair as best she could before opening the door.

As soon as she looked into the restaurant, she saw the person she least wanted to see right now leaning over the counter arguing with his boss. For some reason, at that very moment he decided to look her way. He fixed her with a glare that would send anyone running. He held his glare despite his boss yelling at him in Cantonese angrily.

Layla was frozen for about a minute. She felt a very familiar sting reach her eyes but she didn't do anything about it. Tears started to stream down her face as she stared back at him. Seeing the tears escape her eyes, his glare softened but his jaw remained clenched. Layla wanted to run but her world was spinning right now. This can't be happening to me right now, she thought to herself miserably.

More tears came and she just stood there. She felt the eyes of the customers on her but her body would refuse to move. He continued to stare at her. He merely twitched and that's all Layla needed to be sprinting out of the place.

She could hear him yell something at his boss in Cantonese, clearly angrily. But, she didn't stop running. She was terrified of what he would do to her, were he to reach her. She didn't know exactly where she was going, she could only register that she had just taken a right turn.

She felt a hand grab her by the shoulder and it spun her around forcefully. She finally came face-to-face with him and boy was it a sight to see. The rain that fell over his body evaporated as soon as it came in contact with his skin and smoke was surrounding him creating a horrifying scene for her.

"What the hell was that all about back there?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, "I know that I got you into a lot of trouble for being selfish and careless. I just thought about getting back at Will and he's my best friend so I shouldn't have done what I did. I even got Zach hurt and Magenta got involved in it too. I managed to get all of you involved when I could've been the better person and just forgive him and everything would be normal right now and I would be having fun at the party with my friends and you wouldn't be on the verge of getting fired and I wouldn't be locked out of my house feeling terrible about everything and you wouldn't be here making me realize what happened so badly and, and, and-" Layla started to hyperventilate due to her state of fear, guilt and saying all that so quickly.

"Yep." He said as he let her arm go and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"S-So that's it? No yelling, no glaring, no nothing?" She asked between sobs.

"Nah, I think you already feel horrible as it is. So your locked out of your house? Where's your psychotic mother?" He asked casually.

Layla was beyond confused and tired, "Mom went out to Africa a few hours ago. Last minute thing. She said that if anything happened, I'd have to go to Will's place... not happening. She took my ivy from my room so I can't use it to break into my own room."

"Okay?" He said slightly confused.

There was a horrible silence between them that was practically killing Layla. Suddenly her adrenaline was wearing her out and her body felt as if it were trapped in a block of ice. She started to tremble uncontrollably and her teeth chattered audibly.

"Come on." He finally said as he started to walk the other way.

Layla followed him reluctantly without a word which he was grateful for. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself tightly, trying to ease the piercing cold. All of a sudden there's a splashing sound and a sharp cry.

"You okay? What happened?" He asked as he looked back where she was supposed to be. She was currently wrenching her flats in her hands angrily. Angry is a cute look on her, he thought.

"I stepped in a puddle." She mumbled as she continued to walk barefoot.

"Relax, we're almost there."

"How much farther?" She asked, almost whined.

"20 minutes from here." He said simply.

Layla groaned loudly not caring if it was unlady-like.

"Come here," He said.

"What?" She asked, obviously confused.

"I said, come here. Are you deaf now too?"

Layla picked up her pace, "That would just make my day." She said as she finally reached his side.

He reached out, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against his side.

"What are you doing, Warren?" She asked awkwardly as she hid her flushed cheeks from him.

"Shut up." He snapped.

Layla felt a surge of heat around her suddenly. Was he really being nice? After all that has happened? She wanted to ask if he was suffering some kind of brain damage but having already been told to shut up once, she decided not to. Besides, the warmth was unbearably nice, she didn't want to mess up and have it taken away.

"Oh, wow." She suddenly said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face into the crook of his neck.

Even in the state of heat he was in, he could still feel her cold nose on his neck. Then he noticed that he was also trembling. Oh wait, that's just Layla. He decided to kick it up a notch and he felt her warm breath on his neck as she sighed in a sign of relief.

"You know I'm only doing this out of pity, right?" He asked her.

She just nodded her head and tried to walk in her current position. She tripped a few times since half her body was facing Warren and the other half was walking forward. Suddenly she fell face forward onto the ground. She turned around despite the pain to glare at Warren who had a faint smirk on his face.

"Why?" She asked simply. She made sure to sound angry.

"I didn't feel satisfied about it all." He answered just as simply.

"Fair."

"One more thing," He said as he walked past her, "I'm not helping you up."

Layla rolled her eyes, "Fair." She helped herself up and looked at her surroundings. She tripped over the steps to a porch of a house. She watched as Warren pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. He stood aside and used his head to point inside.

"Get in." He said firmly.

"A simple 'after you' or 'come in' would be nice." She said as she walked inside.

"Don't." He barked. Well, it was more of a rumble in his throat which made Layla shut her mouth.

He walked in and tossed the keys into the key bowl on the table. Layla remained at the door politely.

"What?" He asked her as he loosened his tie.

"This is weird." She admitted.

"Try being on my side of the table." He said as he tossed his tie into a nearby trashcan.

"Where are you parents? Would they mind if I'm here?" She asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I live alone." He answered coldly like he had been talking since he caught her by the arm. Layla had a feeling that was going to be his tone for the rest of the night.

"Oh..." Why hadn't I seen that coming, she wondered.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, suddenly extremely annoyed.

"What?" Layla asked in a whisper because of his sudden mood swing.

"Make yourself at home? Mi casa es su casa? I won't bite? There are no monsters in the closets set out to eat you alive? Just come in." He barked.

"But..." She flinched at his sudden glare, "I'm all wet." She said nervously.

Warren growled and stomped upstairs. Seconds later, he came back down and threw something at Layla's face. Failing to catch it on time, it fell onto the floor. She bent over and picked it up. It was some clothes. A shirt and some sweat pants. She didn't fail to notice that the shirt wasn't his... it wasn't even a male shirt. I belonged to a girl.

Warren noticed the expression on her face, "She's long gone. She left that here when she left."

"Who?" She asked, still staring at the shirt.

"I don't really know. It was a spur of the moment thing." He said as he opened a can of soda he had fetched from the fridge.

Layla tossed the shirt across the room frantically, "Ew!" She squeaked, "Warren!"

"Relax, we didn't go all the way. I wouldn't, with a whore like her." He said before taking a sip from his soda.

"Warren, shut up! I don't wanna know!" Layla said as she covered her ears childishly. Warren took that chance to chuckle to himself. He walked over and picked the shirt up. He held it out for her, "I am certainly not wearing that." She said.

Warren rolled his eyes and shoved the shirt in her face. Layla screamed and shoved it away... or at least tried. He kept rubbing it in. Layla managed to pull away and shove him back. She caught a glimpse of a smile before he dashed off with the shirt and sweat pants in hand, back upstairs. He came back down with something else in hand. He threw it at her and it hit her in the face again. You would think that after a first time, she would catch it... or at least not fail so miserably.

She picked it up and this time is was only one of his shirts. Then, something fell from her hands and onto the floor. She looked at it and it was a pair of boxers.

He noticed the expression on her face, "Wear that or stay in your underwear, either way you want it." He said as he took another sip from the can.

"You're such a jerk." Layla said as she picked the boxers up.

"So are you." He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, "What was wrong with those sweatpants?" She asked.

"Very same ones I was wearing when-"

"Ah! Lalalala!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs. She walked down the hall and found the bathroom easily. She walked in and removed her wet clothes, setting them into the sink. She sighed and pulled on the shirt and boxers. The shirt wasn't too baggy but it was long enough to cover up her shorts (she refuses to refer to them as 'her boxers'). She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that all of makeup was running down her cheeks.

She searched around in the bathroom for soap and started to clean her face from all the makeup. Once it was all off, she searched for a comb.

"I'm sure Warren won't mind." She said to herself as she started to comb her tangled hair. Having been wet, her hair took it's natural wavy curls back.

She looked in the mirror and only a little bit of liner surrounded her eyes that wouldn't come off. She pulled her lip balm from her purse and applied some since the cold was starting to dry her lips up. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see Warren exiting his room in some sweatpants and no shirt.

"Move, I have to pee." He said as he brushed past her and shut the door behind him.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

Layla looked around and sighed. For some reason, she wandered into Warren's room. It wasn't exactly what she expected. The walls were white with a few posters here and there of some rock bands, a black beanbag rested in a corner, a desk with a laptop and other junk scattered over it, his bed with the black sheets, clothes and shoes scattered all around the room, a lava lamp on his nightstand and a mirror. Not that it was a surprise but she was shocked to see that the mirror was shattered in the center. She walked over to it. He clearly had punched it because there was dried up blood were the impact is. Absentmindedly, she reached over and ran her hand over it carefully.

"What are you doing?" Came Warren's deep voice from the doorway. Layla flinched back from the mirror and spun around to look at him.

"Nothing." She said quickly before dashing past him and out the door before he could say anything else.

She raced down the stairs and walked into the middle of the room. To her left was the kitchen, to her right, the living room, behind her the stair case and in front, the door. The front door seemed tempting right now. She just wanted to leave, get home, crawl into her bed and die. Then she would have to suffer at school the next day.

Now that she thought about school, she checked the time on a nearby clock. It read 11:45 p.m. It was way past her bed time... but for some reason, being around Warren, she didn't want to seem like a total pushover like he assumed her to be. Because she wasn't.

"What's with the face?" Warren asked from behind her.

"You can't even see my face."

"Yeah I can. I can see your reflection on the window."

"Oh," She said as she turned to face him, "I was just thinking about school..."

"Shocked and amazed. You, thinking about school? No way." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up."

"No," He said harshly, "Aren't you usually happy to go to school every morning? There's only like one week left, right?"

"Yeah..." Was all she could answer. Her mind was somewhere else and she wasn't really with it.

"Thinkin' about Stronghold?" He suddenly asked.

Brains' back, "What? No. Why would I be?"

Warren just shrugged. Layla heard her phone ringing from the bathroom where she had left her bag, "That's weird..."

"What is?" Warren asked from the couch as he watched T.V.

"That's the school's ring tone." She said before dashing back upstairs and searching for her phone. Too late, there was a voice message.

"What's up?" Warren asked from the doorway.

Layla jumped out of her skin and screamed, "How do you do that?" He just shrugged. Layla put her hand over her pounding heart and tried to calm down, "I don't know, someone left a message." She said as she put the phone against her ear and leaned against the sink.

Warren leaned over and pressed his ear against the other side of the phone. Layla pushed him away with her shoulder and pressed the speaker button.

"_Hello, Layla Williams, it is my duty as principal of Sky High to inform you that as of today you are suspended for the remainder of the school year as consequence of what happened today during prom night. I am deeply disappointed in you Miss Williams, you are an excellent student here in Sky High. I am sorry for having to do this through the phone and at such a late hour. I also hear that your mother is not going to be home for a month, take care of yourself, sweetheart."_

"What? Suspended? I can't be suspended! No!" Layla cried out. "Do you think Will or you got suspended?"

"For sure."

"What about Magenta and Zach? Would they have been suspended?"

"Don't know, don't care." He shrugged.

"Of course you don't." Layla barked as she pushed past him and down stairs. She started to pace in the living room.

Warren followed after her, "Would you relax? It's just a suspension. It's not like you're expelled or something."

"Warren, it's my first suspension in my entire life! This is like, what?, your 20th suspension?"

"35th but who's counting?" He tried at a joke.

She groaned, "Kill me now!" She yelled.

"Shut up, it's already midnight. Oh yeah," He said calmly, "your mom isn't coming back for _how long_?" He said in a threatening growl.

"A month."

"You aren't staying here for a month, sorry." He said as he shook his head.

"Whatever... God, this is all my fault!" She screeched.

"I said, shut up!" Warren hissed.

"Stop telling me to shut up! It's annoying! You shut up! Ugh!" She snapped.

"You need a nap." He grumbled as he walked up to her and tossed her over his shoulder. He went upstairs despite her yelling and pounding on his back. He went into his room and dumped her on his bed. "Shut up and sleep." He said before walking out and shutting... or more likely slammed the door shut.

She didn't even bother. She may have been furious but she was still scared to death of Warren Peace. He _is _Warren Peace after all. Nothing has changed, he was still the same guy only she was about to commit suicide and he was stopping her. At least that's how they both saw it. Tomorrow was a day Layla wasn't looking forward too.

_**I have not the slightest clue what happened here. I just started to type and this happened. I'm finished writing this chapter and I don't know what it is... funny? Dramatic? Dark? I really don't know... but I know I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it. I think I might have another chapter ready tomorrow or the day after. These will be updated on Wednesday... or maybe tomorrow if we all get lucky.**_

_**Please review! No one seems to do that anymore! REVIEW! Thanks lots!**_

_**Love, Shadow.**_


	5. I love you

_**A/N: Started a little late but late is my happy hour... in other words, it's when my brain expands and has great ideas. I'm sorry about the weirdness of the recent chapter, I'll try to get back on topic a bit but since I never have a plan for my stories, anything can happen by the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**_

Layla's eyes fluttered open. She expected to see her bright and colorful room surrounded by her beautiful plants wishing her a good morning. So, she was surprised to be somewhere entirely different starting with the fact that it was dark and the room was awfully warm.

She then started to remember the events from last night. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back into the bed. Just as quickly, _This is Warren's bed! I'm in a boy's bed and that boy is Warren! What was I thinking? I should be out on the couch. Speaking of couch... I wonder where Warren's sleeping._ She pulled the covers from herself and walked quietly out of the dark room. She took slow, hesitant steps going down the stairs, making sure not to make too much noise.

She walked past the clock and took a quick glance at it, 5:28 a.m. _I guess I'm so used to waking up at this time for school that it's a force of habit. And either way, I'd be an hour late by now. _She thought randomly as she tip toed into the living room. She glanced over the couch. Warren was staring right at her.

"Oh! Gosh!" She shouted in a whisper as she jumped back a few feet. She clutched at her heart and tried to breath evenly, "You scared me!" She hissed.

"Why are you awake so early?" He asked, ignoring her rants.

"Why are _you_ awake so early?" She countered.

"I don't sleep." He said as he sat up in the couch.

"That explains why your always so murderous." She said as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You're funny." He said, voice cold as always, "Answer my question."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just used to getting up at this time to do yoga with my mom before school." She pulled out a carton of eggs and put it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked as he got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Breakfast. Want some?" She asked as she searched for the plates.

"Top pantry." He said simply.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled out the necessary things to make scrambled eggs and pancakes.

There was an awkward silence as she made their breakfast and even when they started to eat. She was thinking of things to say when her phone started vibrating somewhere. She listened carefully and heard it coming from the coffee table in the living room. Not feeling the need to say 'excuse me' to Warren, she got up and picked it up, not bothering to look at caller id. She walked back to the kitchen absentmindedly.

"Hello?" She answered curiously.

"_Layla, what the hell? Where are you? I'm waiting at the bus stop for you." _Came Will's voice, as if nothing ever happened.

"Will? Wait, you didn't get suspended?" She asked, suddenly very alert.

Warren then faced her, interested in what was going on.

"_No. Wait, you did?" _He asked in disbelief, _"But that's impossible! None of us did, not even Peace." _He explained.

Layla glanced at Warren with an expression that would mirror confusion and hurt, "I don't understand. Last night I got a message from Principal Powers saying that I was suspended for the remainder of the week. If you guys weren't suspended then I shouldn't have been suspended either. Something strange is going on here... I'll talk to you later, Will." She snapped her phone shut.

"Will wasn't suspended?" Warren asked.

"No. And neither were you." She asked as she tried to piece things together, "I don't understand."

"Maybe you should just go to school and find out." Warren said as he finished his breakfast.

"Yeah, you're right." She headed toward the stairs but suddenly stopped and faced back toward Warren. Her face looked as it had when Will told her the news.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't have any clothes or my book bag. Nothing." She thought about something for a few seconds, "You wouldn't happen to know where Magenta lives, right?" She tried.

"You're joking, right?" He asked with a scoff.

"Yeah, I thought so. What am I going to do? I can't go to school in your clothes, what will everybody think?"

"It doesn't matter what everybody thinks." Warren said simply, "I'm going ahead and say you're screwed."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Warren." She rolled her eyes.

"Go do what you normally do before going to school. Don't take your time." He said before going up stairs.

"But..." She decided not to make him angry so early in the morning so she went and did her normal routine. Relieve bladder, brush teeth, wash face, comb hair and style her curls nicely, decent make up, put on last nights earrings and finally walk out of the bathroom.

Warren walked back upstairs, "Here." He said, shoving clothes into her hands, "This time, you have no choice."

"Weren't you upstairs already?" She asked, ignoring his statement.

"I'm good like that, now move, it's my bathroom." He said as he pulled her out the doorway and closed the door when he stepped in.

Layla walked into his room and closed the door, making sure to lock it. She removed her... his clothes and glanced at the clothes he had given her.

"No way." She said in disbelief, "Does he honestly think I'm wearing this?" She said as she gaped at the short shorts and tight tank top that read 'recycle your homework'. She glanced at the clock, 7:30 a.m. "Dang!" She hissed as she shimmied into the jean shorts that were only a little tight going up the hips. She pulled the shirt on and glared at herself. The shirt hugged her torso tightly, outlining every inch of her being as did the shorts. She was slightly grateful that the shirt was light green with a cute planet on the center.

She poked her head out of Warren's room and made sure he was out of the bathroom and somewhere else before running across the hall and into the bathroom once more. She searched for her black flats and pulled them on quickly. She put on some lip gloss and put it in her pocket.

With a sigh, she walked downstairs to meet Warren. He opened his mouth to say something but Layla wouldn't allow it, "Not a word about how I look. I'm serious." She hissed.

"Okay, then I won't say that you don't look bad and that it suits you." He said before quickly making an escape from the house. He walked out to his motorcycle and got on it. He waited for Layla to get there.

"I'm not riding on that anymore. It's terrifying." She said.

"Suit yourself." He quickly turned it on and raced out of the driveway and down the road.

Layla panicked, "Wait, wait! No, wait!" She called out as she ran after him quickly. He didn't stop. "Warren! Stop the damned motorcycle!" She screeched. Only then did Warren stop. She caught up to him and punched his arm as hard as she could. He didn't even flinch.

"Ow." He said simply before handing her the helmet. "Hang on." He said before racing down the street.

"Slow down!" She yelled over the roaring engine.

"Sure, if you want to crash. I need the speed to take off, Hippie."

Her heart warmed up when he called her that. She smiled to herself and remained quiet the rest of the trip to Sky High. Warren parked his bike where he always hid it and helped Layla off.

"Remember, it doesn't matter what anyone says or thinks." Warren said before walking away. She smiled at his words. He could be a nice guy in a weird way. It's the first time they would be apart for long since he picked her up. She wouldn't see him until the end of the day since he was a grade higher than her.

"To the office, Layla Williams." Layla said to herself. She took a deep breath and walked toward the school. Half way up the stairs she spotted Gwen who spotted her.

"Layla? What are you doing here? I thought you were suspended." She said as she walked over from her friends to Layla, "And what on earth are you wearing? It's a little too skimpy for you, don't you think?" She said with her sleazy tone.

Layla ignored her last comment and just kept what Warren said in mind, "How'd you know I was suspended?" She asked cautiously. She watched every movement on Gwen's face. She looked like she was searching for an answer.

"Will told me." She said simply, "Anyway, I'll see you around, Lay." She said, faking a friendly tone. She walked away and Layla glared holes into her back.

"Will didn't know I was suspended. He said I wasn't suspended at all, Gwen. What are you playing here?" Layla said to herself before walking into the school.

Just as she had feared, all eyes were on her. Some even looked hungry. She felt so exposed right now. She walked into her first class, not bothering to go to the office. Besides, she was already 10 minutes late. As soon as she walked in she walked straight to the teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir. There were some misunderstandings and one thing led to another. Also, I was locked out of my house last night and as you may know my mom is out in Africa so I don't have my book bag at hand." Layla said in the sweetest voice she had ever used in her life.

The teacher eyed her suspiciously, "Had it been another student, I would have sent you to the office. Knowing your an excellent student and that your mom really is in Africa, I'll let you stay. Here is an empty notebook, you can write things down in there. Just make sure to pass your notes to their rightful notebooks for tomorrow. Take your seat." He said before turning back to the blackboard.

"Thank you," She said as she turned around. She froze, all eyes were on her. Hadn't it been for Magenta waving at her, she would've fainted. Layla walked over to her best friend with her head held low. She took her seat next to her and hung her head.

"Spill. I want to know everything." Magenta whispered to her friend.

"Wait, what are we doing today?" Layla asked as she put on her protector goggles and the gloves.

"We're making a solution that would help us escape a trap... something like that. Here are the notes, now tell me what happened. Why were you late and what the hell are you wearing?" She whispered.

Layla started to write down the notes with a pen Magenta handed her, "When I got home, mom had left to Africa for God knows what, she moved my ivy from my room so I couldn't use it to get it, it started to rain, I went to the Paper Lantern, Warren was there, I ran away, he caught me, I was scared and miserable, he took me to his place, I got a message from Principal Powers that I was suspended, this morning Will called, you can talk about that later. He told me that neither Warren or him were suspended. Warren said I should come here anyway and on my way here, I ran into Gwen and we had a little chat and all in all I think she has to do with something somehow." Layla said, still concentrating on writing down Magenta's notes.

Magenta had been following the steps the teacher was giving out all the while listening. Something made a reaction and the solution made the glass explode, sending pieces everywhere. Layla and Magenta ducked under the desk along with the students nearby. The teacher spun around and hurried toward them.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to wipe up the liquid with a few cloths quickly.

"I don't know! I was doing everything the way you were saying!" Magenta said from under the desk.

"Maybe but your wearing a silver bracelet which I specifically told you to take off before Ms. Williams came in." He said as she came up from under the desk.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

The teacher shook his head, "Are you two alright?" He asked.

Magenta and Layla searched themselves and were surprised to see shards of glass in their skin. Magenta had shards in her hands and Layla had shards in her right arm. The teacher spotted this and sent them to the nurses office.

"Well, at least we can talk now." Magenta said casually as she watched out not to hit anything with her hands.

"Yeah..." Layla said absentmindedly.

"So you spent the night at Warren's? What was that like?" Magenta asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at Layla.

"Terrifying. He was colder than usual and I wasn't having the best day either to begin with." Layla said. She didn't find it necessary to mention the good moments they had last night.

"I can imagine. So Will called you like nothing had ever happened?" She asked her second question.

"Yeah, remind me to talk to him about that later." Layla nearly hissed.

"Obviously that upset you." Magenta said as they turned into another hall.

"Yeah... So how's Zach?" Layla asked, changing the subject from herself.

Magenta scoffed, "Better than ever. That small confrontation with Warren yesterday has him all riled up. He claims that he stood up to Warren Peace and he could've taken him on hadn't it been for Will stepping in. Now he's spending every minute of the day arguing with Ethan over how he would beat Warren Peace in a fight when all he can do is glow in the dark. And you know how Zach is, he isn't going to give up until it comes out in the school's yearbook." She said, taking in her normal bored tone.

"Wow, I'm glad to hear that... sort of." Layla said with a smile.

"Yeah... so what's with the clothes?" She asked as she gave Layla a quick once over.

"It's all Warren had. Don't ask who it belonged to, he didn't tell me." Layla lied.

"Well, it doesn't look bad. It's not your usual style... which is good, you know? I mean, it's not like you don't have the body to pull that look off." Magenta said, hoping she could get Layla out of her usual hideous clothes.

Layla caught on to that, "Keep dreaming, Punk." She said before opening the door to the nurses office, "Wow, this really hurts." She finally said.

"Yeah, I know. There are moments like these that I'm relieved I'm a sidekick. Heroes are always getting into this kind of crap." Magenta said with a chuckle.

"Watch your language, young lady." The nurse said as she popped out of no where.

"Sorry," Magenta said as she rolled her eyes at Layla. Layla hid her smile. "So we have these pieces of glass in here. Think you can pull them out?" Magenta said as she and Layla showed their bleeding wounds.

"Of course, it's nothing too deep." She said as she searched for her equipment, "Oh but this one right here may require a stitch or two... and this one too." She said pointing at Layla's arm first, then Magenta's.

"Go figure." Magenta said with a sigh. The nurse started on her first so to distract herself, she started talking to Layla, "So, why do you think the skank is behind all this?" She asked.

The nurse pulled a shard out quickly as a warning of her language, "Ouch! Sorry." Magenta hissed.

"Well, I don't know. Something about what she said this morning just made me think so. Is that weird?"

"No."

"Well, she knew about my suspension and when I asked how she knew, she said Will had told her. Will didn't know about that call. The only one that knew was Warren and me. And I don't know how the teachers and Principal Powers knows mom is in Africa. I don't even know how or why she went to Africa in the first place." Layla said, piecing things together.

"Alright, I'm going to sow this a little. It's going to hurt a little." The nurse announced.

Layla offered her hand to Magenta who took it quickly. The nurse did her job quickly and Magenta only winced once. Layla was up next.

"Well, that's a little confusing. I think we should talk about this with the guys at lunch time. Just to see what they think of this because honestly, I don't know what to think other than she kidnapped your mom, broke into your house and locked you out, faked a call as Principal Powers and said you were suspended to keep you away from Will since she probably noticed he was getting jealous of you. I don't think she knows about Warren because she would've done something about him too. So, at least you have a scary pyro on your side. That is, if he decides to ever talk to you again. But all that sounds too far fetched." Magenta said.

Layla wanted to laugh but she thought about it, "You know, as crazy as it sounds, it's possible and if nothing else comes up, that had to be it. But how in the world would she be able to kidnap my mother? She's just a teenage girl like you and I." Layla said.

"Maybe she didn't kidnap her. Maybe she tricked her into going on that trip. She's good at that sort of thing, you know." Magenta said, "Man, I'm on a roll here! From here, I'll be leveling up to partner instead of sidekick... cause you know, partners are equal and one isn't higher than the other." She explained.

Layla laughed at her friend, "Thanks, I needed to laugh, Maj."

"What are friends for, Mother Nature?" She said with a smile and a wink.

"Alright, you're all done with the stitches." The nurse announced again.

"Really? Are you sure? I didn't feel a thing."

"Yes, and you had two more points than your friend too. When your mind is off of the pain and such, you don't feel anything. Pain is a mental thing." The nurse said as she cleaned off the blood from their arms, "Wear some gauges with a band-aid to stop the bleeding. You can take them off by the end of the day but not the one with the stitches, you must put some fresh gauges on."

"Alright, thanks." Magenta said as she followed Layla out after grabbing her book bag, "That wasn't so bad."

"I guess not. What's our next class now?" Layla asked.

"Class with Mr. Boy. How exciting!" Magenta said sarcastically as they walked to the classroom.

Class with Mr. Boy seemed to drag on forever but it was the only class Magenta and Layla had with Ethan and Zach so they just talked the class away. Layla filled them in on everything she had told Magenta in the nurses office. Surprisingly Zach had suggested the same thing Magenta had which bought up a conversation between them. Layla and Ethan were sure than Zach was enjoying that very much so they didn't want to interrupt.

Layla decided to ask Ethan about that girl that had asked him to dance with her. He said she was nicer than he thought since she was a cheerleader. He was excited to tell her that the cheerleader was also a sidekick just like him. Layla interrupted him and corrected his choice of words for what they were. She made him change 'sidekick' for 'hero support' like the Principal had officially stated.

Finally the class ended and they were off to the next class which went on as the previous one. The next went on the same until they reached class with Mr. Boomer. The class Layla shared with Will and only Will. No Magenta, no Zach, no Ethan. Just her and Will.

"Hey, Layla!" Will called to her as he walked over.

Layla fought with herself to not sigh, "Hey, Will." She said with a smile. She wouldn't admit it but she wanted nothing more than to be best friends with Will like they were before he broke up with her and if he was going to allow it, Layla wasn't going to hold a grudge. She would be the better person.

"Nice outfit. It's different." He said as he stared at her body. Layla's face went red with anger as the memory of what he had said the day he broke up with her.

"Yeah." She restrained herself to saying. She also managed to force a smile.

"So Gwen told me that your mom is in Africa. What's that all about?" He asked as coach Boomer lined them up for today's activity.

"I don't know. It was a last minute thing and she won't be back for about a month." Layla said casually, trying to be friendly like she was before.

"Whoa, she let you stay at home alone?" He asked in surprise.

"Yep." Layla said as she started to jog like the coach instructed.

Will jogged by her side, "So about that suspension thing, what happened?" He asked.

"Oh about that- Whoa!" She yelled as an obstacle shot up from the ground and she had to jump over. She barely made it as she had to stumble a few feet to regain her composure.

"Nice jump. So about that?" He pressed on.

"Oh yeah... I-" A tall brick wall popped up and the student on front of them climbed up like a spider. They were closing in on it and Will started to sprint toward it. He ran right through it making way for the rest, mostly Layla.

Layla caught up to him and as she opened her mouth to say something, the coach sounded his whistle indicating that they needed to run the second lap.

"You?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Layla said before running ahead. Layla had always been faster then Will, mostly because her legs were longer so by definition, so were her strides. But now, he was getting faster so he wasn't too far behind.

"Layla!" He called after her. She glanced back, "You're hiding something from me, I know it."

She slowed down so he could run besides her, "No I'm not. I just don't remember what I was going to say, honestly." She said... well, honestly.

Will frowned to himself when all of a sudden the floor quickly split apart, leaving a big gap. He heard Layla gasp and slightly chuckled as he picked her up bridal style and jumped over the gap successfully. Layla's cheeks burned, "Thanks." She mumbled as she ran ahead.

Will was a little fatigued, "You're welcome." He breathed as he tried to keep running.

Layla heard the third whistle and picked up the pace for the third and final lap. She wasn't very good with running but since her mind was distracted, she didn't notice the burning sensation in her legs and face. Her thoughts trailed back to her mom. She didn't give much thought to the fact that she was going to miss her at first. Now that she needed her advice and a warm hug, she wanted her to be back from Africa. Then her thoughts switched to what she was going to do since she was locked out of her house. She knew she couldn't stay at Warren's until her mother got back for a couple of reasons. She also thought about what her relationship/friendship stood with Will and if she was really suspended. Everything was just tied to each other and Layla couldn't quite bring them apart to make things clearer.

Layla was bought out of her thinking when she ran head on into something. She rubbed her forehead and looked up. Couch Boomer stared down at her angrily. She braced herself.

"Uh... what are you doing, Williams?" He asked in a whisper as he crouched down in front of her.

"Um... running?" She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, look behind me and tell me what you see." He said.

Layla peeked around him and saw some students leaping over a large gap. Larger than the one from before. She swallowed heavily, _'How did I not see that? How did I not see him?'_

"A big hole." She said, sounding like an ashamed four year old.

"That's right," He forced a smile, "a big hole that you were about to fall in!" He shouted at her. She flinched. "Williams, what's goin' on?" He asked her more privately.

"Nothing, couch, everything is fine. I was just a little distracted, won't happen again, promise." She said as she scrambled to her feet and straightened out her shirt.

He stood to his feet and fixed her a cold stare, "You better hope so little miss. No one is distracted in my class!" He pointed back at the track, "Two more laps for you, Williams."

Layla held back her groan and threw her head back, "Yes, couch Boomer." She mumbled as she started to jog away.

Again, she found herself jumping, ducking, swinging and sliding across the floor, avoiding the spontaneous obstacles that came in her way. Just once did she almost knock her head off with a pole she barely managed to duck under.

Will watched from the other side of the gym as Layla struggled to pass the obstacles on her own. He knew there was something bothering her and he didn't think it was the abuse to dolphins this time. When he turned back, a ball was headed straight toward him. He caught it abruptly and it popped in his hands. He looked back at the teams sheepishly as they glared at him angrily.

"Way to go, bonehead." A student with frizzy hair said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said nervously. He avoided the teachers glare as much as he could but that didn't make him disappear like he was hoping he would.

"Another distracted student?" Boomer shouted angrily, "Come on, guys! I know it's the last week of school and it's Monday and you all wanna leave but you can't so might as well put your all into it!" He shouted, his echo making the windows rumble. "Now, are there any more students that are feeling distracted today?" He asked just daring them to say something.

No one said a thing and they looked away. Will sighed and headed off to the bleachers like he has been sent all this week. That's the seventh ball he's popped since last week. He sat down and put his head in his hands, "What's wrong with you Stronghold?" He groaned.

"A lot of things are wrong with you, Will."

Will jumped and when he noticed it was just Layla, he buried his head back into his hands. Layla laughed softly. He smiled to himself, he loved that laugh of hers.

"So, how's it going with Gwen?" Layla asked as she sat next to him.

Will looked up at her and stared in disbelief, "You actually wanna know?"

Layla scoffed, "I asked didn't I?"

"Well, good, I guess..." He said awkwardly. He really didn't want to talk about this with Layla. He didn't want to hurt her any more. He changed the subject desperately, "So about that suspension?" He bought up.

Layle tensed, "Um... I don't know. Guess it was someone trying to pull a prank on me or something. Probably the same person that has me locked out of my house." She shrugged and when Will gave her that look, she regretted it cause she hadn't want him to know that.

"Someone locked you out of your own house? Who would do that? If I find out I'll-"

"You'll what?" Layla asked threateningly.

"Whoa, what's wrong? I was just gonna say I'd make them regret it. Chill, Lay." Will said, holding his hands up defensively.

Layla scoffed, "I'd like that." She mumbled before getting up as the last bell rang. She would like to see Will and Gwen fighting cause of her. She walked out of the gym before anyone, grabbed her notebook and headed out of the school.

In the halls, Magenta spotted her red headed friend, "Lay! Wait up!" She called out, jogging to catch up to her through the mess of students and teachers eager to leave the building.

Layla heard her friend clearly but pretended to not have and just kept walking. Magenta lost her in the crowd and even when she exited the school. Layla just disappeared.

"Hey, Maj! Come sit on the bus with me, girl!" Zach hollered at her as he waved his arm at her.

Magenta searched around as she walked over, hoping to catch a glimpse of Layla but she had no such luck. She got on the bus and plopped down next to Zach.

"Did you see where Layla went?" She asked. She stared blankly at the seat in front of her.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

Layla watched as the bus took off from behind the stairs. She sighed and trudged over to a big shady tree and sat under it. She stared at the sky blankly. It was so blue, not a cloud in sight and the sun was hiding in the other direction from where she was looking. She sighed peacefully and thought back to a week ago when things seemed like they couldn't get better. It was hard to believe what things have come to in such a short time and all because of her. She scoffed as tears finally came out from her eyes and smiled up at the sky.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked no one in particular as she plopped down onto the grass. She watched as little black ants crawled around and climbed the small pieces of grass that to them probably seemed like skyscrapers. She laughed as she thought of how brave they were, being so small yet biting things that could easily destroy them. She poked a strand of grass that an ant was crawling up and the grass grew longer and longer so the ant never reached the top. She could imagine it's expression, being frustrated and confused over it. She giggled and a small white flower bloomed right in front of her. She smiled at it. She loved how just being with nature made her feel like nothing could go wrong. She picked it off the ground and breathed in it's sweet aroma. It reminded her of Will and how he would always tell her how sweet she smelled, just like a rose.

Layla sighed again and the small flower died in her hand. She dropped it and continued to watch the small ants. Now the little struggling ant reached the top of the grass. She imagined it smiling triumphantly, raising it's little arms in victory. She wished that could be her conquering everything and being victorious in the end.

She smiled to herself randomly just to keep her mood happy. She glanced up to the sky and wondered where Warren could be. The school was already empty, just a few staff and the students that had after school classes or clubs. _'Wait a minute... Why am I waiting for Warren? I had to leave on the bus with my friends... I'm probably the last thing on Warren's mind anyway.'_ Her thoughts trailed onto Warren. She couldn't help but smile and she didn't really care. He has been there for her through all of this and even if he's hard to get through and he doesn't really show much emotion, he's really great. She hated thinking this but she felt happy to know that she was the only person he treated that way, like he actually cares. And she cares for him too, probably a little too much to be safe I mean it still is Warren Peace.

She spotted a shadow coming toward her. She looked up and saw Warren coming toward her. She smiled and his eyes told her that he was smiling too. She sat up when he was right in front of her. He gave her a questioning look.

"I love you." She breathed and smiled at him, her cheeks a little flushed.

Warren laughed, his teeth showing and his eyes getting smaller, "What?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I love you, Warren Peace!" She giggled.

"Keep it down, Crazy." He barked playfully. "What's the matter with you?" He asked, sitting next to her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and shrugged, "I don't know. I just realized that I love you. You're my Warren." She glanced up at him and giggled.

He smiled at her, "Your Warren? What's all that supposed to mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're special to me, Pyro. Thanks," She hugged his arm, "for everything."

He grabbed onto her thigh and gave it a squeeze, "Don't ever mention it." He chuckled. "Since when am I your Warren? Since when am I anyone's Warren?"

"I don't know exactly. I guess when you were there for me when Will wasn't. I'm glad he wasn't there..." She confessed.

Warren raised his eyebrows, "You are?" He said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

She nodded, "Do I bother you? I mean, like, am I too clingy for you?" She asked worriedly.

"You bother the hell out of me, Hippie, you really do. You're way too clingy for me, yeah." He said, wiggling out from her hold. Layla panicked. He smiled to himself and put his arm over her shoulders, "But you're Layla." He said simply.

Layla sighed happily. At least she had Warren. Layla couldn't think about Magenta, Zach, Ethan, her mother, no one. She just cared that she had Warren by her side.

"And you're Warren. The grouchy pain in the ass that shoves me through all of my problems." She giggled.

He shrugged, "I try my best." He squeezed her tightly and she groaned until he loosened his hold.

There was a small silence, "You're in a pretty good mood. What happened back there?" Layla asked.

Warren bought his hands to his sides and fiddled with them, "I set a teachers toupee on fire and got away with it. You should've seen the look on her face." He chuckled.

Layla shoved him with her shoulder, "Warren!" She scolded, "What the hell? A toupee? How cou- Wait, did you say _her_ face?" She asked, suddenly intrigued.

He nodded, "When you become a senior, you'll notice that the teachers are a lot slower and let you get away with more shit."

Layla giggled, "Then why did you come out so late?" She asked.

"I was the one that helped him set it out. That's why I got away with it, he would never suspect a thing."

"Anyone would suspect something when Warren Peace is being helpful." Layla teased.

"Oh, you're funny." He said sarcastically like he had before, "Why'd you wait up for me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face.

Layla wouldn't fall into his little game, "Warren, I'm you're friend right?" She asked. She had always thought it but he never really said it. Maybe to him she was just an acquaintance. That would break her heart. She really liked being his friend. She liked being the one to be there for him. To be the only one that he accepted.

He shrugged, "You just said that you love me, I don't think I should say no to that. It would be _rude_." He said. He wanted to know if she actually cared. Truth was, she was his close friend and not only because she was the only one. He had always been alone, he liked it that way and Layla had managed to wiggle her way in to his life. He hated it at first but now he just goes along with it. He has started to like having her around to talk to. He had never been a friend to anyone and not that he liked having to be there for someone but he felt differently toward Layla and he wanted to know if it was somewhat the same for her.

Layla moved in front of him and stared into his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as tears shined against the sun in her green eyes. _'Is she serious about this or is it because of everything that's going on and I'm the only one here with her?' _Warren wondered to himself.

"Warren..." She choked out worriedly.

Warren smiled at her and leaned his head against the tree, "You're my friend, Hippie." He said honestly.

"Now I don't know if you mean it." Layla narrowed her eyes at him.

Warren rolled his eyes and got into a crouching position. Layla watched him closely. He leaned over, grabbed the back of her head and placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up and walking ahead. Layla stayed there, frozen both physically and mentally. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone had done to her and it was none other than Warren Peace. She really did love him, he was really coming to be a close friend.


	6. Realizing the hard way

_**A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update I just have so many stories I have to update and some I haven't even started to consider updating :/ But I'm trying my best here everyone, bear with me. You don't have to but it means a lot to me so please review to let me know how many of you actually want to see more of this. Please excuse my poor grammar and such, I'm just barely graduating from middle school this year (don't take that the wrong way, I got most A's and maybe a B because the teacher was out for two weeks and we fell behind.) I also have my finals next week so this weekend, I have to study my but off too. So this chapter will be very dramatic from beginning to the very end and I think it'll be sad too so brace yourselves for this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Warren killed the engine of his motorcycle and hopped off it easily. Layla... well she didn't do so well.<p>

"Watch it with the mufflers! Their hot!" Warren just finished warning her as quickly as he could when she screamed out and fell to the ground. He knelt down next to her, "I tried to warn you." He said innocently.

"Yeah, I tad too late there, Warren. Thanks though, it's the thought that counts, really." She said sarcastically behind gritted teeth. The pain was unbearable.

"I didn't think someone could be so-"

"Warren, dare you say something about it and I'll-"

"You'll what?" He threatened finally.

Layla shut her mouth and looked away from him. Sometimes he could be such a jerk. "Hey, I know that look. You're thinking that I'm being a jerk," He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, news flash, darling, you were being the bitch first." He accused her.

She sent him a cold stare and opened her mouth to say something but he was right. She came out with the sarcasm first and he ignored it and tried to make a joke to make her feel better but she threatened him. It was to be expected that Warren would say what he said.

Layla sighed and pushed herself off the ground. She put most of her weight on her uninjured leg. Warren watched her carefully. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck which wasn't easy 'cause she had to tip-toe to get there.

"I'm sorry, Warren." She whispered to him.

He put his hands on the small of her back, not wanting to go soft, "It's okay, Layla." He said emotionless.

"No, I really am." She whined, keeping her arms tightly around his neck as he tried to pry them off gently.

"Yeah, I said it's okay! Get off me." He snapped, jerking her arms away from himself.

Layla felt a knot form in her throat even though she knew she wasn't going to cry. _He called me Layla..._ She stepped away from him and smiled softly, feeling awkward. Warren rolled his eyes and started to walk toward his house but he didn't feel Layla's presence behind him as usual. He looked back and she was still at the end of the walkway, still smiling softly. He jerked his head toward the door, asking her to follow but she just looked at the ground.

"Actually, I think I've bothered you enough, Warren. I'll..." She swallowed heavy, he could see it. "I'll see you later and thanks for the ride." She said before walking... or rather, limping out of his front yard and onto the sidewalk.

Warren stood there without an expression to show her any thought. He just stood there, watching her leave. Layla sighed and continued to walk away, all hope that he'd stop her gone. Warren shook his head slightly and walked into his house. _What just happened?_

Layla walked down the sidewalk as best she could, listening to the leaves and tall grass rustle in the sweet breeze. She sighed heavily. Now she had nothing nor nowhere to go for the next few hours. Then as if on cue her stomach rumbled. She smiled to herself and started to walk down the route she knew all too well.

* * *

><p>Warren sat on his couch, staring at the coffee table before him. He fiddled with the keys that were still in his hands. The gloomy silence that spread all over the house was overwhelming him completely. He glanced at his watch, 5:05. It was still too early to get to work and he sure as hell wasn't going to appear early, it wasn't like him.<p>

He got up and trudged upstairs, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. After that, time went by slowly so he decided to take a shower for a while. Time didn't pick up after that either so he went to take a nap. He was restless, couldn't fall asleep. He groaned and went to watch T.V. downstairs but there was nothing to watch there. He glanced at the wall clock, 5:35. He rolled his eyes and went outside for some fresh air. When that finally bored him, he snapped his fingers and a small, harmless flame danced on his finger tip. He stared at it intently as if it were talking to him or something. He decided to add another finger and then another until his hand was wrapped in a big ball of fire. Watching the fire excited him like it used to in the seventh grade. He smiled maliciously and jogged down to the sidewalk, toward his "favorite" front door neighbor's house. He climbed the fence and walked toward the window he knew would be open.

"You would think they'd learn after the fifth time." He said to himself with a smirk wide on his face. He peered inside, making sure no one was in the kitchen or across in the living room. He stuck his hand through the window and just left it there. Nothing happened so he ignited his other hand, putting it next to the other one yet nothing would happen. He increased the heat level and just then the heat detectors went off and the water started to fall from the roof like rain from the sky. He heard screaming from upstairs and bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh out loud. Then a few things came crashing to the ground, must have been to clumsy man trying to get downstairs. He heard whining, it was assumed that it was their preteen daughter. Then shouting was heard, that was most likely to be the wife yelling at the man to hurry and do something.

Warren finally heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. His brain registered it was time to flee but he did otherwise. He ducked under the window and peeked inside. He watched as the man ran into the kitchen and slipped on the wet floor, crashing to the ground. By the way his grunt came out, Warren knew it hurt like hell. Before the man could get up, Warren was already hopping over the fence, heading toward his next door neighbor's house. He enjoyed it here the most. They had things he could easily do here.

He hopped over the fence, smiling evilly as he sneaked into the backyard. Now, what he didn't expect was that his neighbor got a new dog. A new _big_ dog... with teeth and claws. A rottweiler no less. It started to bark at Warren from it's spot tied around a small tree. Warren didn't want to be scared but that animal looked vicious.

"I guess the old man took it personal when I burned his flower patch last week, huh, boy?" Warren said to the dog, trying to calm him down. The dog started to growl, foam coming from the sides of it's mouth.

"Hey, sloberpuss, I ain't leavin' until I mess something up and to tell you the truth, I don't want it to be you." Warren warned, holding up his arms in surrender. The dog started to jerk himself toward Warren, the small little tree shaking around wildly. Warren knew that it wouldn't long but he had to mess with this guy.

Warren walked around the dog casually, showing it no fear and pried open the doors to the small shed there was out there, rusting away. He smiled when he caught sight of an old shovel. He grabbed it and came back out. He plunged it into the dirt and started shoveling, making sure the dirt would land on the dog which would only make him more furious. When he finished digging the hole, he dumped all of the tools and screw into it. He patched it up, plucked some flowers from their patch and threw them over the hole, then he jammed the shovel deep into the ground.

"Your owner is deaf. You would think the man would come check on you after you've been barking your heart out." Warren mocked the dog. Then he noticed that the tree was nearly touching the ground. One more pull and the tree was down and dog was free. Warren finished analyzing this and the dog came running forward as the tree came crashing to the ground.

"Yeah, come at me mutt!" He threatened, crouching into an attack position. He ignited his flames and the dog ceased to a stop, sniffing at the fire curiously all the while growling at Warren. "It's fire, bitch. Come get some." He snarled and the dog also snarled but didn't attack. "That's right. You're a smart doggie." He said as he turned around, ready to leave. The dog took this as an opportunity to attack so he chased after Warren who ran the rest of the way there and swiftly climbed the fence, falling flat on his back on the other side. He grunted as he got up, limping his way home.

* * *

><p>Layla was standing in front of the Paper Lantern, thinking that she should go inside already... But she didn't. She sighed and walked away, heading in a random direction. She watched some cars drive by slowly, some children getting off the bus, running home happily into their parents arms, she watched some joggers pass by her, some men and women leaving for work, some in a hurry, some very disorganized, coming in and out of their house as they searched for the car keys probably. There were some people walking their dogs together, some people were talking over the fence as neighbors do, some were working on their lawns and someone was running right into her causing them to fall down.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry about that- Layla?" The person said.

Layla's head was still spinning as the person pulled her up off the ground. She dusted herself off and looked up. She almost gasped, "Will?" She asked in disbelief. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing around here?" He asked dumbly.

"Just taking a walk, I guess." She shrugged, "What about you? Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Oh, I was on my way to Gwen's place," He said. He saw Layla's expression turn sad. He half-smiled, "but now I'm going to take a walk with my best friend." He said as he nudged her forward to walk.

Layla pushed her hair behind her ear and blushed, "No, it's okay, Will. You shouldn't leave Gwen hanging-"

"Nah, don't worry about it, she didn't know I was gonna visit." Will reassured.

"Are you sure about that, Will?" Layla asked suspiciously. He nodded once and started to fiddle around with his hands.

Layla stared at the ground as they walked in complete silence. Now, everyone seemed to disappear so Layla couldn't distract herself with them like she had before. She almost scoffed at the irony of it.

"So," Will said, hoping that she'd have something to talk about.

"Soo," Layla repeated.

Will cleared his throat awkwardly, "H-Have you managed to get into your house?" He asked.

Layla hadn't actually thought about that at all, "No actually... I haven't even tried to tell you the truth." She admitted.

"What? W-Well, where are you staying?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Where are you staying then?" He asked again.

"Oh... I was staying with Warren." She said. The fact she said it so happily disturbed Will greatly... so greatly in fact that he stopped walking to stare at her questioningly. Layla stopped and looked back at him, "What?" She asked confused.

"What do mean what, Layla? You're staying at Warren's house." He said in disbelief.

"Will, we've been over this before and-"

"But Layla! It's Warren Peace we're talking about. He's cold, he doesn't like people, he's mean, he-"

Warren could hear a familiar pair of voices outside his house. He walked to the door and opened it to check who it was and what they wanted. He was surprised to see Layla and Will out there. Will looked frustrated and Layla looked as if she were going to pounce on him and beat him with a stick. Finding this interesting, he leaned on the threshold, crossed his arms over his chest and watched the show.

Layla had been biting her tongue but she couldn't really help it anymore. She didn't want to do this to Will but she also didn't want to hear him or anyone talking about Warren that way.

"Shut up!" She screeched, "Will, you don't know the first thing about Warren! You don't know how he can be sweet, caring and considerate. Funny, charming and a great friend. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean the world has to look down upon him too! Warren is a great guy deep down and truthfully, you're a worst guy that he can ever be, Will!" She screamed at him.

Will's eyes widened like saucers, "What the hell are you talking about, Lay?" He shouted back at her.

"Will, you left me for that good for nothing Gwen. You broke my heart, Will, you really did but that isn't all either. You don't talk to me anymore, you don't hang out with me or my friends like you used to, you're cocky, very stubborn and a jerk!" She said. "Warren was there for me when you left me, Will. He talked to me, pushed me forward and was just there for me to lean on when I needed help. Something you should have done but you never did. _He's_ my best friend now, Will and I love him." She said sternly.

Will's mouth dropped, "You_ love_ him? Layla, listen to yourself! He probably put some kind of drug in your drink this morning. He even has you dressing like a slut!" Will said exasperatedly. Warren's fists clenched but he decided he could let Layla fight her own battle.

Layla gasped, shocked he had said that, "He did not! I'm perfectly sane here, Will! He did me a favor. I had no clothes to wear and this is all he had. You know, you aren't anyone to judge me! You're dating that tramp Gwen, she dresses like this all the time anyway-"

"It's different with you, Layla."

"Why is that?" She snapped.

"Because... you're Layla and it just isn't right." He said.

Layla scoffed, "You're unbelievable, Will Stronghold!" She screamed, "I can't believe you would say that. You said yourself that I'm too conservative! Well, now that's changed." She barked.

"Well, I take it back now! You shouldn't have guys staring at you like they did today, it's not right."

"What? Like you didn't stare?" Layla accused.

"Yeah, I did but I have more authority to stare than those creeps." He said sternly.

In a way he was right but it wasn't right at all, "Not anymore." She hissed.

"And Warren does?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

_What's with this guy?_, "That isn't any of your business, Will." She snapped. Will's face got red with anger.

"You're even being cold like him!" He screamed, not having anything better to say.

Layla choked on the knot in her throat and tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "I'm being cold, Will? I'm the one that's being cold here? Think about it. You left me, you abandoned your friends to be with Gwen, you treat us like sidekicks and not like equals... you don't even treat us like friends anymore. When you jumped in to help Zach, you didn't want to help him, you wanted attention from everyone." She hissed, fighting with her sobs.

"You jumped in to help Warren. What was that all about?" Will barked.

"Friends are always helping each other, Will. I'm not surprised you've already forgotten." She said coldly. It hurt both what he was saying and that she had to be so cold to the guy she felt so strongly for.

"Layla, he isn't your friend." He tried to sound sympathetic. He grabbed her hand and put it to his chest, "I'm your friend and I always will be your friend." He said. Layla used her hand to shove him away and then jerked it away from him.

"That's what I used to believe, Will. But thanks to you I've realized it's the other way around. Thank you, Will, really. Thank you for making me realize this the hard way." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"You're insane! I've always been there for you, Layla. We were the best friends there could ever be-"

"Stop saying that!" She screeched, covering her ears tightly as she started to cry. She didn't want to remember that one fact. She didn't want to be thinking that she lost her best friend, the guy she loves so much. She didn't want to remember all the good times they had together. She still loved him to death but he didn't love her anymore, she knew that very well. He just didn't want her to hang out with Warren. He didn't want Warren to have anyone.

Will jerked her arms away from her ears easily. She gasped at the pain it caused her. "Layla, listen. I'm sorry for whatever I did. Don't cry, Layla, please."

"Then stop making me cry!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry! Layla, you know that Warren would make you cry even more. He'd hurt you more-"

"More than you have?" She spat, "No one can hurt me more than you have, Will. Warren wouldn't hurt me, I know it. Even if he doesn't show it, I know he doesn't want to hurt me. He's not like that, the way you say he is." Layla cried.

Warren couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. He couldn't believe how she defended him no matter what Stronghold said to her. She was determined to let him know how much she cared for him. He hated how he kept trying to convince her that he was a bad guy and how he kept telling her things he knew she didn't want to hear. He wanted to go out there and pound him and just make his friend feel better as best as he could but he wanted Layla to handle it, he knew she could.

"Yes he is, Layla. Everyone knows that-"

"That's because they don't know _my _Warren!" She cried out.

"Layla, please-"

"No, Will, you please, go away." She said. Will opened his mouth to argue but she pointed away back toward where they came from, "Go. Away." She hissed, looking at the ground.

"Layla, I love you, don't do this to me, Lay-"

Layla wanted to scream her lungs out and pull all of her hair out. Why couldn't he just leave without another word. Layla started to shake and gasp for air, this was all too much for her, she felt lightheaded and her blood pressure was over the top. She gasped for air more frantically, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Just... leave." She mumbled.

"Layla-"

Warren couldn't take this anymore, Layla needed a break. He stormed out to them and shoved Will out onto the street. "She said to get the hell out of here, Stronghold." He barked.

"Back off, Peace. This is between me and her." He said, trying to walk past him. Warren pushed him back angrily causing Will to stumble.

"Wrong. There is nothing between you and her, Stronghold, can't you see that? Look at what you did to her." He stepped aside enough for Will to see Layla sitting on the floor curled up into a ball, "You left her in pieces. Get out of here before I leave you in pieces." Warren threatened before he started to walk back to Layla.

"You're not gonna make me leave her, Peace." Will called, starting to walk past him.

Warren grabbed his shirt tightly and tossed him back onto the street. Will grunted as he tried to get back on his feet. It's been a while since he was actually hurt. Warren ignited his flames and stood in front of Layla almost protectively. "Stronghold, I'm giving you one last chance to get the fuck out of here before I fry your dirty ass!" Warren screamed furiously.

Will flinched. He had never been so terrified of Warren and Warren has never been this pissed before. He looked like the devil himself standing in front of him just daring him to make the smallest move so he could blow him up into oblivion. He knew that Layla wasn't going to help him and he knew that since they weren't at school, Warren wasn't going to hold back nor would there be someone to stop the fight and to top that off, the humans would see them and make a bigger scene, and someone could get hurt. Will got up and stood his ground. He glanced at Layla who was looking at him intently. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was all wet and she was more pale than usual. He knew then that Layla actually cared for Warren and Warren cared for her and no matter how much he disliked that, he wasn't going to risk anything with Warren.

Will watched as Layla climbed to her feet and ran forward. He had hope that she got scared and was coming to him for protection. His hopes fell when she hugged Warren from behind tightly and just buried her face into his back. Warren let his flames die down and he bought her to his chest, hugging her tightly too. Will's blood boiled with anger. No way anyone could find any kind of comfort around Warren, he was his nemesis. He looked up at Warren and almost flinched again. Warren was looking at Will with the darkest look he had ever received from another living being. Will decided it was time to leave, he couldn't do anything here. At least nothing that can solve anything at the moment. He used his fastest form of transportation and flew straight to Gwen's house. He needed to relieve some stress and he was sure Gwen would be more than happy to help him out with that.

Warren watched Will leave, letting him take his anger with him so he could handle Layla. He looked down at her head, "You really meant all you said to Stronghold? All you said about me?" He asked.

She nodded her head weakly and hugged him tighter. Warren pulled her up and bought her inside the house, shutting the door and going upstairs into his room. He dropped her gently into his bed and he sat next to her, stroking her hair softly. He felt strange but in a good way.

"You don't need to hear how much of a dick he is from me." He said almost like a question.

"I don't need to hear it but it would make me feel much better." She said. Warren's eyes widened. He thought she didn't like it when he did that, no matter what Will had done. He was more surprised at what she did next.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was laying beside her. She pulled his arm under her head and wrapped it around herself so she could nestle up against him like a kitten. She put her hand on his chest and linked her leg with his absentmindedly. Warren felt very uncomfortable but at the same time, he never felt so damn comfortable before. He cleared his throat and started to rant out every bad, horrible, terrible, vulgar thing he could ever think of saying about William Stronghold and his little girlfriend and every nice, supportive, sweet thing he has thought about Layla. He had been talking for more than two hours, getting a giggle out of Layla every now and then. Just the smallest of a giggle that he couldn't even hear, he could only feel her body move a little.

With all of that been said, they started to feel sleepy. By the time his mouth became dry and his throat hurt, Layla finally fell asleep, managing to hear everything she wanted to hear about Will. Warren stared at her sleeping up against him. He moved to leave her but she whimpered softly, tightening her hold around him, "Don't leave, please." She mumbled, moving her head to a more comfortable spot between his arm and chest. Warren looked around the room awkwardly. He's slept in a bed with a girl before not to mention a little bit more than sleep but with Layla it was completely different starting with the fact that he knew who she was, they were friends and he cared for her. He felt wrong but right. He argued with himself until he finally fell asleep with her... so basically... he won.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Let me know on a scale from one to ten how bad you want them to get together. 1,2,3,4,5,6 you want to know what can happen on the way as they start to show more feelings for each other, more action, more of a story. 7,8,9,10 you want them to get together immediately and without much of a developing relationship and such.**_


	7. Clawed Perverts

Warren took a deep breath as he started to wake up. He wiped his face and sighed. The sun was already coming through the windows. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and glanced over at his digital clock to his right. It read 9:07 a.m. Then he noticed that Layla wasn't laying next to him.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up with a groan. He was so drained. He got off the bed and walked out of his room to search for Layla. She wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't in either of the other two rooms. He trudged downstairs and looked into the living room. She wasn't there. She wasn't in the kitchen either. He looked out the window, maybe she was outside. She wasn't.

He assumed she was at school then. He went back upstairs to begin his morning routine. He used the bathroom and then walked into one of the other rooms. That room was his personal gym. He used the punching bag, the treadmill which he didn't like very much, the belt got stuck sometimes and he would stumble so he wouldn't fall. By the time he was done, an hour had passed and he was starving.

He hopped into the shower quickly and then went to make his breakfast. A nice, smooth milkshake and slightly burnt pancakes did the trick. When he finished with the dishes, he went to lay down on the couch.

He reached over to the coffee table to grab the remote and there was a note taped to it. He picked it up and read it. _"Your boss called this morning. You got a warning for missing out on work for the past week. I think you should go in today. He said be there at 11:00. Have a nice day! -Layla."_

Warren sighed as he got up to get ready for work. Jeans and a red muscle shirt would do it. He pulled on his old combat boots and pulled the tie off of his hair, letting it fall over his shoulders. He sighed and left with the keys in hand.

His motorcycle would get him there quicker so he hopped on and drove there quickly. He knew that once he went through those doors, all hell would break loose.

He sighed when the flood of Cantonese words filled his ears. He looked around to count how many people he will have to handle for the day. Someone waved him over. Warren ignored his boss' yelling and walked to the very back, to the booth in the far left corner. He sat down, pushing the empty plates and trays out of the way.

"I thought you were at school. What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms over the table.

Layla smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Will was at the bus stop and I bailed."

Warren rolled his eyes, "You can't avoid him forever. You gotta get over him."

"I _am_ over him! I just don't want to handle him." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then why not just tell him that?" Warren asked exasperatedly.

Layla furrowed her eyebrows, "Because that's something you would do! Not me. I'm not that mean." She said, shrinking away into the booth.

Warren scoffed at her in disbelief, "What? So he can be a jerk to you, but you can't bitch at him? What world are you living in, Layla?" He said harshly but it was the truth.

"I don't think being mean to him will solve anything-"

"Running away won't either." He added pointedly. Layla remained quiet. He was right. He sighed, "You just have to forget about him and everything that happened. Everything is over between you two, whether you like it or not. You can't live like this." He said firmly. He just wanted to help her even if the truth hurt her.

Layla nodded, "You're right, Warren... I gotta move on. There's nothing left for me with Will." She admitted, though sad.

"I gotta go before the boss pops a vein." Warren said as he got off the cushioned seat.

Layla sighed, her breath shaky. She couldn't hold in her tears anymore. "Warren." She whispered before he walked away. He stopped, turned his head to her and she looked up at him, tears finally falling.

He sat back down, "I knew there was something bugging you." He said knowingly.

Layla nodded, "This morning..." She whispered, "Will and I spoke." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "He told me he wanted me back... That he missed me and that he didn't like Gwen as much as he thought."

Warren closed his eyes when he heard that. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"I couldn't. I couldn't say anything and then he kissed me." She whispered before sobbing into her hand.

Warren's jaw clenched. "Did you want him to?" He asked.

Layla looked hurt, "What? No, I didn't. No." She had a hard time believing he would ask that. He knew her better than that.

"And what did you do?" He asked, a bit relieved at hearing her answer.

"I...I pushed him away and came here. I knew you would be here." She said.

"You came here looking for me?"

Layla was confused at his question. Wasn't it obvious by now? "I always do."

Warren looked up at her with his dark eyes, "Even when you were on dates with Stronghold?" He asked rhetorically.

"I was always glad to see you." She admitted quietly. He wasn't sure he heard her right but he wouldn't ask.

"I'm going to have to talk to the numbskull, make sure he gets the picture." He said, leaning back into the seat and cracking his knuckles.

"I don't want you to fight him." She said frantically.

Warren leaned forward with a glare, "Why are you defending him?" He said, his voice raised a bit.

"I'm not! I don't want you getting hurt! I don't want you to fight him over this!" She wailed.

"Quiet." He hissed, looking at the people who looked over. They leaned closer to each other to be more secretive. "I have to get his head on straight, otherwise he won't leave you alone. The punk deserves it." He said quietly.

"Warren, promise me you won't go near him." She hissed. Warren clenched his jaw and looked angrily into her eyes but she was determined, not looking away like she normally did.

"Layla,"

"Warren, promise me." She cut him off abruptly.

He pouted his lips as he thought quickly, "Alright. Promise me you'll get over him. That you won't be like this." He said, wiping the tear stains off her face.

"I-"

"I'll fry his ass." He assured her.

"Fine. I promise, I'll try my best." She said with a small smile. "You should go. Your boss looks angry."

Warren looked over his shoulder and his boss was definitely glaring at him through the kitchen window. He sighed and got up, "You gonna be okay?" He asked as he picked up her tray and stacked the plates and cups in it.

Layla smiled at his concern, "Totally." She said with a nod.

"Go home." He said before walking away.

Layla patted the table before sliding out of the booth and walking out of the restaurant. She sighed looking around to see if anything would come to mind but she didn't even want to be out today so she walked to the house quietly.

The warmth of the house gave her goosebumps and she sort of smiled. She walked into the kitchen to get some water. Something on the counter caught her eye. It was her cellphone.

"I should call mom." She said as she dialed the number. She picked up quickly. "Hey, mom. Sorry I hadn't called before." She said as she walked into the living room and fell into the couch.

"_That's okay, honey. How are things?"_

Layla scoffed, "You won't believe this, mom." She said. "I'm locked out of the house." She said.

"What? You left the keys again? How come you call me now? Are you staying with Will?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not. I'm staying with Warren." She said, not really thinking about how her mother would take it. She should have thought it through though.

"_What? With Warren? Honey, that's unacceptable!"_

Layla sighed, "Mom, relax, everything is going fine." She lied. It wasn't all a lie, everything was rather fine with Warren, everything under consideration. "Nice going with moving my plants, by the way." She said sarcastically.

"_I'm sorry but sometimes you can be forgetful."_

"I can be forgetful but you know I always water my plants." She defended.

"_Your plants. Not all of them. Not all the time at least."_

Layla sighed. She was right. "So how is everything in Africa?"

"_Um, everything concerning the job is going great. Aside from that well, there are a lot of bugs and poisonous animals in Africa... there's hardly any water to bathe in these parts and the heat is unbearable." _She said with a sigh. _"The elephant rides are always fun though."_

"I can imagine." Layla said with a roll of her eyes. "So everything is fine, nothing suspicious?" She asked, suddenly remembering what Magenta had said about Gwen.

"_Yes, everything is fine."_ She said, confusion in her voice at why she would ask such a question. _"Is everything okay over there? Nothing suspicious?"_

"Yeah, everything is just peachy. So what is it you're doing there exactly?" She asked curiously.

"_A lot of the animals at a public zoo were acting out. An elephant had a bad tusk ache and his trainer kept climbing on it for show for the tourists. They had a depressed tiger, apparently she was lonely. There was also this one case with a crazy horse who thought he was a dog. That one is the hardest of all." _She explained.

"Oh, sounds like a lot of work." Layla said with a scowl.

"_It is. But what about you? It has to be a hand full to live with a hothead like Warren."_

"It can be hard at times but Warren is okay. He's nice and caring to me and he's giving me a place to stay for a month so it's not all bad." She said simply, not giving her mother too much information.

"_Well, that's good. How are you holding up though? With the breakup, I mean." _She asked worriedly.

Layla sighed, "I'm holding up fine. Warren isn't letting me crumble." She said.

"_How so?"_

"He's a tough guy, he doesn't like weakness so he doesn't let me. He shoves me through my problems. He isn't you, all hugs and 'everything will be fine's. He's him with 'get over it' and 'you're pathetic's" She explained.

"_Sounds like you'll be fine then."_ She said, slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah, I will be. I miss you, mom." She said sadly.

"_I miss you too, honey and I love you so-"_

Beep. The call fell. Layla sighed and threw her phone aside. She fell to her side and closed her eyes for a minute.

"_Little, Nancy. Now that you caught me, what game do you wanna play next?"_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Ohh, sounds like fun. It's a little fast for me. How about we hang, first?"_

Layla jumped up in fear. She was relieved that it was only the TV but she was still terrified.

"You're up."

Layla screamed. She looked over with wide eyes and it was only Warren. He was walking over with a bowl of popcorn.

"What the heck are you watching?" She asked as she turned to the TV. There was a terrifying man on the screen.

"A Nightmare on Elm Street. Never seen it?" He asked, moving to sit down so Layla moved her legs so he could.

"No, I haven't. What is he doing to her?" She asked in fear.

"I'm not gonna explain when the movie is already half way. Haven't you ever heard of Freddy Krueger?" He asked as he ate some popcorn.

"Sounds familiar..." She mumbled, too involved in the scary movie to look away.

"You scared?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Terrified! This is so violent, the man is sick!" She wailed.

Warren chuckled, "This isn't scary at all. The older films are scarier." He said simply.

Layla shook her head and forced herself to look at Warren. She noticed the living room was dark and only the kitchen light lit the place. "How long was I asleep?"

"I dunno. Since I got here, you've been asleep for five hours." He answered.

"When did you get here?"

He shrugged, "I worked three extra hours today. I'd say about five o'clock. Give or take." He answered again.

"I slept the entire day?"

"Shh, I'm watching a movie!" He hissed, taking more popcorn into his mouth.

Layla quieted down and left him to take a shower and maybe have something to eat later. Meanwhile, Warren finished watching A Nightmare on Elm Street, watched Jeepers Creepers and Freddy vs. Jason. It was about 1:00a.m. when he switched off the TV. He got off the couch and stretched. He looked around, slightly disoriented and didn't see Layla anywhere.

He walked upstairs and walked into his room and there she was, asleep on his bed. He wanted his bed so bad, the couch made his back and neck hurt in the mornings. He sighed, walking over to grab his pillow and blanket. He carefully tried to pull the blanket out from under her but he stopped when she groaned.

"Warren?" She whispered. Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Get off my blanket, I need it." He said, a cold air passing by to prove his point.

"It's cold." She said, ignoring his words.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I need my blanket. Get off." He said, trying to pull them away.

Layla groaned, waking up a bit. Enough to open her eyes a centimeter. "Can't you just heat up?" She asked.

"Sure. If I wanna burn the couch and set the house on fire." He said exasperatedly.

"I meant your body."

"I can't while I'm asleep. Now get off." He snapped.

"Sleep with me." She mumbled.

Warren felt nervous for a moment but he pulled the blanket out from her, making her turn around. "Go back to sleep." He said as he went around the bed to leave.

"I can't. It's too cold, Warren. Come on." She said, patting the empty space next to her.

Warren didn't turn around and he just sighed. "You don't know what you're saying. Just go back to sleep."

"Warren." She said seriously. He turned around to face her and was taken aback when he saw her sitting up on the bed, staring at him with wide, alert eyes.

"You don't really want me to-"

"Please." She said, patting the bed again.

"Why?" He asked, walking over and climbing into his soft bed. He almost sighed in relief.

"Honestly... sometimes, when I feel lonely, I sleep with mom. Otherwise, I can't sleep." She said. She wouldn't look up at him and she fiddled with the sheets.

"You were sleeping just fine a second ago." He pointed out.

"I was having a nightmare." She said quickly.

Warren raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"That man with the gloves with knives." She admitted.

"You didn't even watch it completely. You only watched like, two minutes of it." He said, almost mockingly.

"I don't normally watch those movies. Though I admit it wasn't so scary, it got me. It's worse since I know he can get into your dreams, mess with your brain." She said, shivering at the thought. Now she barely wanted to go to sleep.

"You're such a pansy." He said, laying into the bed. Layla laid down next to him, facing him as he faced the ceiling. She watched him as he slowly fell asleep. She became nervous as he fell asleep, she wasn't sleepy in the slightest of ways and then she would be emotionally alone.

"Warren." She whispered.

"Hm?" He answered somehow.

"I can't sleep." She said, laying her head into her hand that was perched up.

"Just try. You know it was just a movie. I'm scarier than him." He mumbled before falling asleep. Layla sighed, getting comfy into the bed. She closed her eyes and tried clearing her mind but she somehow thought about the Freddy character. His scarred face was stuck behind her eyelids and he was always smirking.

Layla gasped and sat up straight. Had she fallen asleep? She groaned as her heart raced. Then a chill went over her, she shivered.

"Warren." She said. He didn't answer. "Warren." She said, a bit louder.

"Whaaaat?" He groaned angrily.

"I still can't sleep."

"Me either." He said with a sigh.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you keep waking me up!" He snapped at her. "If you don't fall asleep, then you'll really have something to be scared about." He threatened.

"But-"

"Layla!" He growled, covering his head with the blanket. Layla pouted and laid back, trying to fall asleep. She tried distracting her mind with happy thoughts but they all led to Freddy. She decided she wouldn't close her eyes at all.

"_Scream my name, you little bitch! Scream!"_ Someone screeched followed by maniacal laughter.

Layla jumped up and screamed in terror. Warren flinched and was ready to punch someone out of reflex. He dropped his arms when he realized it was only Layla. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He groaned.

"I don't know! I had another nightmare!" She defended herself. Warren groaned loudly and fell back into the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm. Layla sighed sadly, "I'll go down to living room so you can get some sleep." She whispered, pulling her pillow along with her.

"Yes. Please." Warren said with a huff.

Layla frowned slightly. She was hoping he'd say it was okay, that he would keep her safe from perverted psychopaths with clawed hands. She gave him one last glance over her shoulder before walking out of his room with a sigh. She stood in front of the door nervously. The house was pitch black, she couldn't even see her hand a foot away from her face.

Layla hugged the pillow to her chest, "There's nothing there... There's nothing there..." She kept telling herself as she nearly ran down the stairs and dived into the couch. She cursed under her breath when she realized she had no blanket to hide under. She looked around now that her vision was adjusted to the dark. There had to be something.

Her eyes caught sight of something on the coat rack near the front door. One of Warren's jackets would have to do. She got up and quickly went over to grab it and then ran back like a total spazz and jumped into the couch again. She tucked most of her body into the leather jacket as possible. She pressed her face to it, trying to hide away. She noticed it smelled like him. She would have smiled if not for the feeling that someone was going to leap out and stab her to death.

She shook those thoughts off and tried falling asleep. The scent of Warren somehow calmed her down, kind of like her mom's hair did when she couldn't sleep alone on a stormy night. She sighed and didn't even realize she had dozed off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, so this chapter I had started a while back but I left it for some reason and I decided to finish it. Finished it in like, ten minutes, it was almost finished where I had left it. Well, it was kinda just all fluff, hope you liked it. Hopefully the next chapter is more interesting... more... spicy? Let me know what you thought of this chapter in your wonderful reviews and if you have any ideas/recommendations, I'll be more than happy to read them all and maybe your idea will be in future chapter (I usually credit the person if I remember but I want you to know that I personally credit you for it)! Thanks for reading and please leave me reviews :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright... I forgot to post this chapter when I wrote it months ago... I didn't re-read it, it's 3am but I'm sure it's alright. Please review! :) And sorry for the long wait, thanks for being patient! The next chapter might be up sooner! ;)<strong>_


	8. Flying Flames

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! (: WARNING: Lots and lots of foul language in this chapter! You have been warned.**_

* * *

><p>Warren's alarm clock went off. He slammed his hand down on it, forcing himself off the bed immediately, otherwise he'd turn around and fall back asleep. He trudged into the bathroom, hurried to do his things, had a crappy breakfast cereal and practically tip toed out of the house. He hopped on the motorcycle, let it slide down the driveway before turning it on and driving away quickly.<p>

Layla jumped off the couch at the sound of the loud engine turning on. It took her a second to get to the door and pry it open. She ran down the walkway, tripping with the jacket that fell to the ground. Layla watched as Warren drove off toward school. "What the hell, Warren!?" She shouted after him, running back inside and looking at the time. "Damn it!" She cursed, seeing it was too late for the bus.

Warren parked his bike in it's regular spot, barely leaning it decently on it's stand before dashing away. The students were just getting off the bus. He hid behind the door, waiting for them to unload. He moved his leg anxiously until; Bingo.

"Stronghold." He growled, walking in his way. His petty girlfriend flinched at the sight of him, stepping behind Will. Warren ignored her, glaring into the small boy's confused eyes. "I need to talk to you. In private." He mumbled before walking off. He knew Will was following him. He led him back to his bike that was in the back of the school. He sat on it and waited for Will.

"What's up?" He asked nervously.

"Are you really gonna act like she didn't tell me, Stronghold? Why'd you do that?" He asked, straight to the point. It was too early for this guys stupid shit.

Will knew there was no point in beating around the bush. He braved himself to answer, "That's none of your goddamn business, Peace." He said, intending to walk away but he froze in place when Warren got up to his full height, towering over him. He crossed his arms and glowered down at him. Will swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You seem to forget who you're talking to, Stronghold. I'm not your friend, I'm not a kid you can manipulate, I'm not someone who'd be scared of you. Now quit the tough guy shit and explain what the hell is going on with you." He said, trying to keep his cool though his hands were rising in temperature under his arms.

"Why do you even care?" He asked, obviously curious.

Warren cocked his head, "'Cause unlike you, I care about Layla's feelings." He pointed out, hoping it would hurt him. By the look on Will's face, it did hurt. He bit back his smirk and kept a straight face as he glared down at Will.

"I do too care about Layla's feelings. Look, I made a mistake, everyone makes them. I think I deserve a second chance, I don't understand why she won't give it to me. I know Layla is very forgiving and if she still loves me, which she does, she'd give me the chance I deserve." He explained calmly. He glanced up at Warren with a tempting glare, "I'm pretty sure you're the one telling her things. You can't keep her from me, Warren." He warned.

Warren smirked openly. It freaked Will out. Warren chuckled, "Oh, but I can, Stronghold. I'm not telling her to stay away from you, I'm not keeping her away from you, she's making decisions on her own. Layla isn't stupid, she's not falling for your shit a second time." He said while smirking. He almost felt bad for this guy.

"But she still loves me, Warren." He said sadly, not bothering to use his last name. "I don't understand why she wouldn't-"

"Why do you want her back suddenly? The tramp you left her for isn't good enough anymore? I thought you left Layla because she wasn't good enough for you. Man, are you picky, Stronghold." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I miss her. I honestly do." He sighed.

"You broke her heart. Don't you see that? She doesn't want you back, she's said it herself. I'm not lying here." He said honestly. "Back to the problem at hand." He said, becoming dark once more. Will tensed immediately. "You so much as touch her again, let alone kiss her, I'll-"

"I'm tired of your stupid threats! You and I both know you won't do shit! You never do! Granted, you're a scary mother fucker but you never do anything, you can't risk getting in trouble and sent to prison, you don't have the best of reputations." Will blurted out exasperatedly. "I can break every bone in your goddamn body but I don't. I don't wanna fight you, specially not for no reason. What kind of a hero would that make me?" He said.

"Hero's don't cheat on their girlfriends with sluts." Warren snapped, ignoring all the statements he had made. No, no... he couldn't.

Will landed a few feet away from the shove Warren gave him suddenly. His arms were ignited in fire all the way to the shoulder. What terrified Will, however, were the flames coming out of his dark eyes. "What the hell?!" Will screamed, scrambling to his feet. "I said I didn't want to fight you!"

"I didn't!" He growled, throwing a fire ball at him which Will barely dodged. "I can't just let you walk out of this thinking you can do whatever the fuck you want, Stronghold!" He said, throwing another fireball. Will jumped back, the fire landing at his feet. Will stomped on it frantically, putting it out.

"Warren! Chill out, dude! I'm serious!" Will tried to reason.

"So am I." Warren growled, throwing yet another fireball at him, getting the same result.

"What if we get caught? We'll be in trouble for using powers on school grounds!" He shouted, dodging another fireball quickly and barely.

"You're right." He mumbled before dashing forward, sprinting at Will. Will stood frozen and didn't have time to move away. Warren tackled him just right... and sent them over the edge of the floating school.

Will screamed for his dear life and Warren held on tight to his shirt, keeping Stronghold underneath him as they fell. Warren didn't exactly know what he had been thinking at the moment when he pushed them off or if he had been thinking at all. "Fly, Stronghold!" He shouted, flipping him over.

Will flailed his arms around frantically, screaming as the ground came closer and closer. He heard Warren but he was too panicked at the moment. His brain couldn't register the command. They were going to die thanks to this psychopath.

"Fly!" Warren screamed now that the ground was very close. Will wouldn't respond. Warren was now terrified. This didn't turn out how he planed at all.

Then, in a blinding flash, everything was gone for a second just before they hit the ground. Warren felt utter pain when he hit the ground, rolling a few feet from where he landed. He opened his eyes and saw nothing for a few moments. The unbearable pain was good, let him know he was at least alive. Why wasn't he dead?

He sat up slowly, just in case anything was broken. He blinked his eyes, trying to see out of the blackness. Then he started hearing crackling sounds and a roar he was all too familiar with. His eyes finally readjusted and as he looked around, he was in utter shock. There was fire all around him and a trail leading back to where he landed a few feet away. He looked down at his bleeding hands and they were encased, not in his usual orange or yellow flames, in a bright blue fire, the hottest temperature.

He slowly got up and continued to look at himself. His legs were also in flames, his torso... his entire body from head to toe. Warren was burning in the middle of the street, alive. Had the sudden burst of flames broken his fall?

"What the-" Warren felt his feet sinking. He looked down and the cement of the road was melting away under his feet. _This had never happened to me before..._ He thought in amazement as he continued to look at himself in awe.

"Are you... okay?" He heard someone ask. Stronghold. He looked over and he was hunched over in pain, gazing at him in fear and awe.

"Just fine." He snapped. "You remembered how to fly, huh, pussy?" He growled.

"Don't call me that, man..." He whimpered, too beat to argue. "What's happening to you?" He asked, limping over.

Warren ignored his question, mostly because he didn't know how to answer it. "You okay? You look like shit." He said flatly.

Will was awestruck that he would say that. "You pushed me off the edge of the fucking school and I was falling under flames! I crash landed way over there-" He said, pointing over at a large crater in the street a few feet away. "-and my body fucking hurts!" He shouted.

Warren felt the flames dying down as Will shouted at him. Warren was really, really, really tired all of a sudden and everything started to hurt. He collapsed to the floor on one knee, "Fuck!" He hissed in pain before falling over to his side.

"Warren?" Will asked, seemingly worried, would've fooled me. He leaned over, trying to look at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face held an expression of pain. He curled up into a fatal position, grunting in pain. "Warren?" Will repeated. "Don't die on me, man." He said, poking the man with the tip of his foot.

Warren slowly started to get up. He stumbled, almost falling over again. Will moved to catch him out of reflex but Warren managed to catch himself. He started to trudge to his house which was a long ways away. He wasn't even sure where he landed exactly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I'm so evil! Stick around to find out if Warren makes it home or not! What happens to him? What about Will? Is he going to be okay too? How will, if he makes it at all, Layla react when she sees him? What will Stronghold try next to get his girl back? Will he dare after Warren pushed him off an edge to his impending doom? Questions, questions.**_

_**I know the chapter was short but I just had to leave a cliffy! I haven't been getting many reviews! Sure, I get favorites and subscriptions but nothing motivates me like reviews! Come on, people, I accept anonymous reviews! (: Sorry if you didn't like it but I wanted to spice it up! I wonder sometimes how many guy readers I have! I would like to know xD**_


	9. Reheat

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Needed an idea or at least inspiration for a new chapter! Well, I found inspiration! No idea but I'll work something out somehow! Thanks for sticking around and even if I might not deserve it, please review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Will watched as Warren stomped his way forward, stopping every minute to regain some kind of strength. Will had a weird feeling in his gut. Like, worms crawling all around in his stomach. It was disgusting. He knew what it was exactly when he lifted off the ground and slowly approached Warren who hadn't gotten too far at all. Will hooked his arms under Warren's and lifted him off the ground despite his angry protests.<p>

"Warren, whether you like it or not, you need my help. You can't walk. I'm taking you to the hospital." He said, going higher into the air.

"I don't need anyone's help." He said. Will felt his skin getting warmer and became nervous.

"Listen, Peace, I'm not ecstatic about helping your sorry villain ass either but we both know you aren't making it anywhere like this. Blame my hero nature. I do." He grumbled at the end.

Warren clenched his jaw tightly and took a deep breath through his nose. He knew Will wouldn't drop this one. Literally speaking, he hoped he didn't drop this one. He wouldn't withstand the fall.

"What exactly are you going to tell the doctors, Stronghold?" Warren grumbled.

Will looked down at him and started to analyze. Warren was beat up with bruises and scratches, his clothes was dirty, torn and singed here and there, and he looked plain out of shape right now. Nothing tied up together. Could have been some kind of fight but where does the fire come in? Could have been a freak fire accident but how does that explain the bruises forming on his face? Then he thought about how he looked too. They were both bent out of shape, how would he make something up for that?

"My arms hurt." Warren grumbled, bringing Will out of his own thoughts.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"My arms. They hurt." Warren hissed, not wanting to repeat himself.

"Oh, sorry." Will said absentmindedly and came down close to the ground and set him down carefully.

Warren stood up straight and stretched his arms. Then he put his hands on the small of his back and bent backward, his back cracking. He let out a sigh of relief and then rolled his head around, his neck cracking several times. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

Will watched quietly, feeling kind of spooked. Warren couldn't even breathe up until a few minutes ago and now he was standing straight and what not. He couldn't have been recovering so quickly, could he?

"What?" Warren asked, annoyed by Will's awkward stare.

"You seem fine all of a sudden." He said dumbly. "How?" He asked.

"No idea. A few minutes ago my body started rising in temperature, I started feeling better." He explained reluctantly.

"So..." Will said, thinking it over, "what happened back there, with the fire, basically drained you? And you need time to..." He searched for the most proper word, "recharge?"

"Reheat." He corrected, feeling it was obviously a better word. Warren stretched out his arm palm up and concentrated. He felt the heat building up and timed it to the point his hand would burst into flames. There was nothing. He tried harder but no flames would come up. "Apparently I need more time." He grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, not knowing what he was talking about. He almost never understood what Peace talked about.

"I can't produce fire yet." He mumbled angrily.

_Fight fire with fire,_

_Ending is near,_

_Fight fire with fire,_

_Bursting with fear,_

_(Epic Guitar Solo)_

_(Fight Fire With Fire; Metallica)_

Warren reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone which he forgets he has sometimes. He answered the call before looking at the caller ID, he never does anyway, "Hello." He said gruffly.

"_**Warren!" **_Came a girl's voice. It wasn't Layla though, he knew that well.

"Who is thi-"

"_**Where's Layla!? I've been trying to reach her all day and she doesn't come up! I went to your place and she wasn't there! I-"**_

Warren, now alarmed, "Who the hell is this!?" He demanded.

"_**It's Magenta, duh!"**_

Warren raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get my number and how do you know where I live?" He asked, slightly alarmed by the fact she knew these things.

"_**I have my ways- Where's Layla!?" **_

"You say she's not at my place?" He asked calmly, getting bored of the conversation quickly.

"_**No. And I've been trying her cell all day! She always picks up." **_She said. Warren could hear the worry in her voice.

Warren sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "She's probably at the Paper Lantern. I'll check la-"

"_**Go look for her and once you find her, have her call me right away!"**_

Warren scowled and shook his head, "What the hell is so important?" He asked in annoyance, his voice going a slight pitch higher.

"_**Layla ALWAYS answers my calls, Peace. I'm worried about her! Now go find her!"**_

The call dropped. He put his cellphone back into his pocket and sighed. He looked over at Will who was patiently waiting for something while looking at him with a confused expression.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"None of your business. Get lost, I'm tired of you." He said, turning to walk away.

Will furrowed his brows and frowned, "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself.

"Oh and; stay away from Layla. I'm serious." He said, not looking back at him.

Will's stomach twisted but after experiencing what he did today, he would hold back from seeking out Layla for a while, so Warren could blow off some steam.

* * *

><p>It took Warren well over an hour to walk back to his house but by the time he got home, he was fully reheated and feeling considerably normal. He walked up the walkway to the door as he checked his cellphone to see if Layla had ever called. He absentmindedly reached for the door knob but it wasn't there. He looked up from the cellphone to see the door was wide open.<p>

He scowled and put away his cell. He poked his head inside the house and looked around. There was no one in the living room to the left. He closed the door quietly and stepped in, taking a corner cover discreetly, beside the desk. He poked his head around and scanned the area. There was no one in the kitchen.

"Layla?" He called out tentatively.

There was no reply. He went straight upstairs, ignoring the other rooms downstairs, knowing she wouldn't be there. The bathroom door was open and the light was off, she wasn't there. He turned toward his room. The door was shut. He quietly walked over to it and slowly opened it, hoping it wouldn't creek. He poked his head inside and the room was lit, the curtains were open. Layla was no where to be seen. He walked in and sighed. He noticed a note on his bed.

He picked the note up and read it,

_Warren Peace, we have your precious Layla with us. If you want her back safely, you meet me at the abandoned warehouse near the park. I'm sure you know which one it is. You will come peacefully and alone, no fighting or poor defenseless Layla will get it. See you soon, Peace._

Warren crumpled up the paper and it burst into flames. He screamed out in frustration, "**What the fuck!?**" He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on as he ran down the stairs and out the door. He jumped on his motorcycle and sped off to the warehouse. He was going to kick some major ass right now.

He wondered over and over who the hell would kidnap Layla. Clearly someone who knows she's staying with him. Someone who knows he'd go out to find her. Someone who knows who he is. Someone fucking insane.

Warren growled and stopped the bike at the warehouse. He pulled up to the back and hid the motorcycle before climbing off and storming into the place through the back door.

"Layla!" He shouted out, hoping to hear a response. He didn't need a response though. He could see her. She was tied to a chair, her mouth taped shut, under a bright light shining only on her. Her eyes were wide as saucers, her face sweating bullets mixed with tears, her body shaking.

Warren started to sprint toward her, determined to get her out before someone showed up. He was sure he was home safe but suddenly a small something popped out of seemingly nowhere and got in his way. Warren scowled furiously and didn't stop, ramming into the person with his shoulder and sending it flying over. He didn't bother to look back, he just reached Layla and tried to untie her as fast as he could.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Peace." Someone warned. It's voice was altered by some kind of machine. It almost sounded like a more gay Darth Vader from Star Wars.

"Fuck you!" Warren shouted to whoever it was, still trying to untie Layla. Layla flinched at the foul words being screamed into her ears but she could care less right now.

"Stop!" The same person warned.

Warren just finished untying Layla's legs from the chair. Layla was staring at her captor in fear. The person was standing in the shadows on the second level of the building, leaning on the wooden railing, watching them intently. Layla's eyes widened more if possible as her captor pulled out a dagger from it's suit. It barely aimed before it threw the dagger.

Layla screamed and pulled her knees to her chest, putting her bare feet against Warren's chest and she pushed with all her might. Warren fell back and she toppled over from the impulse. The dagger landed in the dirt floor. Warren looked from the dagger to Layla. His eyes said a million thanks, she knew.

Warren turned in the direction of where the dagger came down from. He could make out a large bulking body but the shadows were no help.

"Show yourself, coward!" He shouted up at the person.

"It's not time for that right now. Wouldn't you rather ask; what's going on here?" The person said calmly.

_That would have been my first question..._ Warren thought in annoyance. He waited expectantly, glaring at the person who has not moved from it's shadowy corner.

"Well, since you've asked." It said. "The sheer purpose of this is to lure you here. You see, I need you for the next part of my plan. What's my plan, you might ask? To take down every superhero out there!" The person said happily.

Warren furrowed his eyebrows, feeling confused. "We're not superheros." He pointed out. Sure, he was ranked hero at Sky High but he wasn't _a hero_.

"Which is precisely why I need you, Peace. You aren't a hero to this world, it isn't who you are-"

"You don't know who I am!" He shouted furiously.

"Ah, but I do, Peace. Your father is a supervillain, it's only natural to follow in his footsteps and- Whoa!" The person yelped as a flaming ball hurdled toward them. He dodged it barely, the fire grazing it's head. "Watch it!" The person said angrily with a growl.

"Don't speak about that man." He spat. His anger boiled higher and so did his body temperature.

"Baron Battle was a respected villain-" Another fireball came it's way and it dodged it swiftly.

_Nobody ever considers my mother. She wasn't a supervillain. _Warren thought angrily. "I'm not a bad guy." He mumbled to himself, "And I'm not helping you!" He shouted at the hiding person, getting ready to fire two flaming balls.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't if I were you!" The person warned. It pointed out and up to where he stood feet away from Layla. He looked up and saw a large marble statue barely hanging just above of Layla. He stomach sunk and his knees became weak for a moment. Layla looked forward from her position on the ground and now is screaming for her life, even if she has her mouth taped.

"You got me here already, let her go!" He demanded.

"Not going to happen. I have to make sure you will help me. She will remain hostage until every hero is under my foot!" The captor exclaimed evilly.

"I'm not helping you until she's safe." He hissed.

"Warren, Warren, Warren..." The mystery person scolded with disappointment, "...I truly believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, I have the greater vantage point here. You either help me take over the heroes, or help my henchmen scrape your little friend off the ground." It threatened.

Warren wasn't really going to think about it, he was going to have to help this maniac for Layla's sake, she couldn't get hurt.

"You swear she won't be hurt?" He asked in defeat.

Layla panicked and started shouted at him. Warren looked over at her, obviously confused, there was no way he would understand her muffled words. She did manage to get his attention so she started shaking her head frantically.

"Got any brighter ideas?" He hissed at her.

"Don't whisper in my presence, don't you know it's very rude?" The person said, appalled.

Warren rolled his eyes and flicked the maniac off, keeping his full attention on Layla who seemed to be trying to say something. Warren mentally slapped himself before striding to her and ripping off the tape like a band aid. Layla screamed in pain before finally speaking.

"Warren! I'm so happy to see you!" She sighed in relief.

"Yeah, yeah, any ideas on how to get the hell outta here?" He asked, glancing back to check on the maniac. "Whoa!" He grunted, taking a fighting stance as he looked around. The maniac had left it's hiding spot and could be anywhere.

Layla wracked her brain, searching for a plan to get out of there. She looked around, trying to find anything that could help her but it was too dark.

"Warren, light this place up!" She ordered.

Warren reluctantly ignited his hands, holding them out to his sides. The fire lit the place just enough for Layla to work with. Unfortunately there was nothing that could help them except,

"Warren, look out!" She screamed. Warren turned around and sent a fist flying without thinking. It connected with something. Make that someone. Whoever it was is on the ground clutching it's nose and trying to blow at the burns.

"Layla, we need a plan for today!" Warren said as he scanned the room for anyone else.

"Just untie me!" She demanded from the floor. Warren scanned the room for any enemies before running over and untying her wrists from the back of the chair. He helped her up. "I've got an idea. Let's get outta here!" She said, starting to run toward the back door.

"Wait, we can't just leave this maniac here, Layla." Warren said seriously.

Layla froze and turned on her heel to face Warren with a shocked expression. "Are you being a hero, Peace?" She teased slightly.

"You know we can't." He stated.

"What are we going to do? We don't even know where the maniac is!" She exclaimed, looking around everywhere, feeling extremely paranoid now. "We can't take them by ourselves. I'm just a sidekick and you can't go against more than one!" She explained. Warren gave her a look, "No offense." She then added. "We don't know what we're going up against. I say we get out of here, tell The Commander and Jetstream where the maniac is and let them take care of it!" She said, turning to run out again.

"Stronghold's parents? You're going to Stronghold's?" He asked, running after her and out the door. He lead the way to his hidden bike.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Layla asked as she got on the bike behind him.

Warren ignored the question. "You okay?" He asked as he sped off the warehouse grounds.

"I'll live." Layla said over the roar of the motorcycle.

"Watch out!" She screamed just as a big black van crossed their path. Warren couldn't stop the bike on time, he tried turning but it kept going forward until it crashed into the van. He felt the weight of the bike crushing him, he couldn't well move.

"Layla?" He groaned. He didn't hear her respond. His vision started blurring, fading. He watched as his eyelids started to slide over his vision, very slowly. The last thing he managed to see were two figures huddling over their bodies. Then he saw black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have no idea what I just did in this chapter nor do I know what I'm going to do with the idea! Yay, just like every other chapter! Hehehe. SO! Tune in next time to find out what happens! Dum, dum, duuummmm! Please drop off a review, let me know what you thought! Love ya'll! :)**_

_**P.S. Please forgive any mistakes and/or errors! Also, if you didn't catch it earlier, the lyrics of Warren's cell ringtone is 'Fight Fire With Fire' by Metallica (one of my favorite bands and it's a pretty good song). Thanks for reading! Have a nice day ^w^**_


	10. Noodles

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update!**_

* * *

><p>Warren was first to awake. As his eyes adjusted, he scanned his surroundings. He couldn't recognize the place. It's a room with white walls, covered in dirt and stains. There were no windows, just a wooden door across from him. Obviously an old place, probably abandoned. He rolled his eyes thinking typical villain.<p>

He saw no one around guarding him. He was seated in a wooden chair with his limbs tied with rope. Man, whoever theses guys are, they're awfully stupid, he thought. He wasted no time and heated up his body until the ropes caught fire. He got up from the chair and stretched out. He wondered how long he'd been out.

Warren walked across the room and put his hand on the knob. "Good to see you're finally awake." Came a voice. The same voice he heard when he went to get Layla. Layla?

Warren spun around and took a fighting stance, "Where's Lay-?" He stopped talking when he noticed there was no one in the room.

"Don't worry, you're girlfriend is fine." It said with a chuckle.

"Where is she?" Warren hissed, searching around for anyone.

"Wouldn't you rather know where _I_ am, Warren?" The voice said teasingly.

Warren remained silent, looking around carefully. Where was this voice coming from?

"What are you planning with us?" He demanded instead.

"Ugh. I already told you that. I need you to-"

"Why me?" Warren snapped.

"You're the only person I know with superpowers strong enough to do this." It explained.

"I'm not stron-"

"Who is willing to do it. You said it yourself, Peace, you're not _a hero_." It teased.

"I'm also not helping you. I may not be a hero but I'm also not a villain." He hissed.

"Let me guess. Vigilante?" It mocked.

Warren scowled. _...the only person I know with superpowers... _Warren looked around again, still not seeing anyone and he already knew for sure the voice was inside the room, not coming from a speaker or anything. He smirked and backed away to the door, standing firmly in front of the knob.

"You've lost it, you know? Did you not think about the consequences if I were to figure out who you are?" Warren tested.

"I'm not worried about that. I know you're not the brightest." It teased.

"Well, neither are you... You're that invisible sidekick nerd." Warren stated with a wide grin. "And I'm frying your ass, you crazy son of a bitch." He said before igniting his arms.

"H-How!?" The voice said. Suddenly he revealed himself, not being able to hold the power in check.

"You gave yourself away. You know me, know about Sky High, know about Layla. It was too easy." Warren explained as he glared holes into the diminutive boy. "Not so easy when people can see you, huh?" He mocked.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" He yelped, wrapping his lanky arms around his head.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You broke into my house, kidnapped Layla, attacked us, kidnapped us again and for added effect, you're mental." Warren said, cracking his knuckles. He strode his way to the small tanned boy with large glasses and headgear for braces. "Before I pummel you; where's Layla?" He asked as he lifted the boy off the ground by the shirt.

"I-I let her go! I wasn't gonna hurt her! What other way would I get you here?" He said as he shook like a leaf in Warren's hold.

Warren held a strong glare at the boy, a snarl on his face. He wanted nothing more than to pound him into the ground right now. He narrowed his eyes, "I'm taking you to Powers." He said, putting the guy on the ground and dragging him out by the shirt.

Outside another geek was waiting. He had a bandage over his nose and it was red around it, obviously burns.

"You. Minion. Get over here." Warren demanded, wiggling his finger at him.

The pale guy with braces glanced at the boy in Warren's hold who nodded frantically. The minion bowed his head and scurried over to Warren who quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Actually..." Warren said, getting a good idea all of a sudden. "I'm taking you somewhere else. Kind of like hell, only worse." He said with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Warren knocked on a door and rung the bell as he held the two nerds by the shirt with the other hand. He patiently waited until the door was opened.<p>

"Peace? What's going on?"

"These two kidnapped Layla. They lured me to a warehouse, they want me to help them take down the heroes. They're jealous sidekicks, not alright in the head." He explained quickly, wanting to get off this porch already.

"Wha- This is all a little farfetched, Warren."

Warren rolled his eyes and gave the two villain/sidekicks a good shake. They stumbled over their words, "I-It's true, Commander! We're sorry!" They both wailed, falling to their knees.

The Commander could tell they were telling the truth. He was shocked to know end. He looked at Warren with an expression showing his shock. "You mean to tell me you set out to save Layla from these two?" He asked.

Warren shrugged, deciding he'd brag a bit, "At the time I didn't know it was these two."

The Commander nodded absentmindedly as he thought about it.

"Well, I leave them in your care, I've got things to do." He said as he backed away and went down the steps.

"Hey, wait! Is Layla okay?" The Commander asked from the door as he picked up the two boys.

"Gonna find out." He said simply, not even looking back at the superhero.

The Commander shrugged, not understanding the mysterious hothead. He looked down at the feeble sidekicks with a frown. They both looked terrified and swallowed the lump in their throats. The Commander pushed them into the house.

"Honey, we have guests!" He called out to his wife who was in the kitchen cutting tomatoes. He chuckled when the two boys tensed under his hold.

* * *

><p>Warren stood in front of his house, his hand hovering over the door knob. He readied himself of what may lay behind the door. He shuddered, Layla must be a mess. Poor girl. He sighed and walked in. Immediately he heard footsteps scurrying at the top of the stairs. He glanced in that direction and saw Layla leaning down to look at whoever had come in.<p>

Her eyes immediately lit up and she ran down the stairs to meet him. She didn't take the last couple of steps and jumped instead, landing on him in a tight hug. She hooked her legs around his waist and squeezed him, relieved he was back and in one piece.

"Warren! Oh God, I was freaking out! What the hell happened?" She asked frantically but in a whisper.

He hugged her back tightly, enjoying the feeling after such a hectic day. He sighed into her neck and closed his eyes, just holding her there in his embrace. Who knew a hug could feel so good?

"Warren, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Fine, just tired. You?" He asked, his voice low and tired.

"I'm okay, thanks to you." She said, giving him a smile he couldn't well see since his face was nuzzled into her neck. She blushed as she realized that.

"You would've been fine. It was just that invisible nerd that has some bolts missing in his head." He mumbled.

Layla was shocked speechless. Literally. After a few moments of silence and her thinking, "How did you find out?" She asked in awe.

"He gave himself away, dropped all the clues I needed." Warren explained simply. He finally put Layla down, not being able to handle her weight any longer, he was too tired. He grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs with him. Layla quietly let him pull her along, wondering what he was doing.

Warren could barely keep his feet underneath him. He let go of Layla seconds before he dropped into his bed. He sighed heavily, all the weight of today crashing on him at once and then disappearing. Layla grimaced sadly as she watched the pained man. She gracefully climbed into the bed next to him, facing him with a small smile.

She found herself caught in his dark eyes and as soon as he cracked a smile at her, she melted away. She grinned at him as she pushed some stray strands of hair from his face back.

"Why does everything have to be so hectic?" Warren asked, sounding sad.

Layla sighed, "I ask myself the same question. We never get a break." She said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it. If it's not this, it's that. We need a break." He said. He turned onto his back to look up at the ceiling.

"Warren..." Layla said softly.

"Hm?"

"You're leaving Sky High now..." She stated sadly. "Graduated. Gone."

Warren chuckled, knowing what she was getting at. "Don't worry, I'll still sneak in to visit you." He teased.

Layla would have protested, saying it would be too dangerous and he would get caught but she knew nothing she would say will ever change his mind about anything. She smiled instead, "You better." She teased back.

"Besides, I need the nerds to bully." He added.

"Jerk!" She said with a playful punch to his bicep. "You're not a bully, Warren." She giggled. Layla blushed as the next words left her lips, "You're just a hotheaded bad boy." She said foxily but in mock tone.

"You love me that way." He teased, turning his head to look at her with a grin on his face.

"Guilty." Layla said with a chuckle. "But that's between us, Peace."

"Whatever you say, Hippie." He said, turning his head back to face the ceiling.

"Your boss called earlier..." Layla said moments after. She instantly felt when Warren tensed. She glanced at his face to see the tight scowl that marred his perfect face.

Warren sighed heavily and sat up, moving to get off the bed but Layla grabbed his wrist. Warren tensed and twisted around to face her with a confused expression.

"Don't go." She said. No whisper, no mumble, no stutter. She asked of him to stay firmly. She looked at him with pleading eyes that darted over his features as she waited for his response.

"Why not? You know I could lose my job." He said seriously.

"While you were gone, I went to the Paper Lantern to talk with your boss. I told him you were really sick." She said sheepishly. Warren stared at her in disbelief. He didn't know Layla lied. "I volunteered to fill in your shift and I got a free order. There's takeout in the fridge. I thought we could maybe watch a movie or two." She suggested, her voice low and nervous by the end.

Warren was shocked and overjoyed. He fell back into the bed and turned to face her with a serious expression on his face, "We could _definitely _watch a movie or two." He said, his voice nothing over a rumble in his chest, and he cracked her a grin. He absentmindedly expected the blush that now crept into her cheeks.

Layla smiled excitedly. "Cool. You hungry?" She asked. Warren raised an eyebrow at her and enough was said. "Right. Well, come on." She said, hopping off the bed and going around to his side. She grabbed his arm and helped him sit up. "Move it, Pyro!" She teased, yanking on his arm.

Warren swallowed a groan and stood up, letting her drag him downstairs. As he took the steps, he noticed what she was wearing. Definitely not what he last saw her in. She was in a comfy looking dress with a thin belt around her waist, presenting the curves that he oddly enough liked very much. He looked down at what he was wearing and grimaced. His clothes were filthy and... well, he looked like he just came back from World War III and then some.

"You can pick out the movie while I heat up the food, okay?" Layla said as she parted from him and walked into the kitchen.

"You really wanna watch a movie?" Warren asked, following her into the kitchen and sitting on one of the stools of the island counter.

"Why? You don't?" Layla asked, turning to face him.

"Not really. I don't think I'd pay attention." He admitted with a shrug.

"Well, do you have board games?" She suggested as she turned to attend the food.

Warren gave her an incredulous but she wouldn't see it, "Do I honestly look like the kind of guy to have board games? Who would I play with?" He said, marking his incredulous expression from earlier.

"Well, there's solitaire."

"Solitaire? Are you making fun of me, Layla?" Warren asked her skeptically.

"Not intentionally, no. Well, what do you suggest we do?" She asked as she turned to set their late night dinner on the counter.

"Have you heard anything from Stronghold lately?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue, but he's been wanting to ask for a while.

Layla grimaced and shook her head, "No, not really. Not a thing. Have you?" She asked, sitting across from him.

"I ran into him the other day." He admitted as he dug into his food.

"Oh?" Layla asked. Warren could hear the mixture of emotions laced in her tone.

"Relax, we only talked." He grumbled, lying through his teeth.

"About?" Layla asked curiously but demanding.

"Well... about him bugging you." Warren said softly, hoping she wouldn't freak.

Layla scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well, that must have gone smoothly." She said sarcastically. "I told you, you don't have to confront him about that, everything is under control." Layla scolded.

"If I hadn't had a talk with him, he'd be on your heels right now." Warren defended.

"I doubt it-"

"We fought." Warren said exasperatedly.

"What!?" Layla wailed incredulously.

"Don't freak out." Warren grumbled, poking his food with the wooden chopsticks.

"How can I not freak out, Warren? You're telling me you got into a fight with Will! Why would you do that?" Layla scolded angrily.

"Look, I was just trying to set the record straight." He said, trying to keep his temper in check. The last thing he wanted right now was for Layla to get mad at him.

"You could have gotten in trouble!" She said.

Warren lifted his head to look at her. He ran his hand through his hair to get it out of his face. He furrowed his brows and cocked his head, leaning on his arms on the counter. "You're worried about me getting in trouble?" He asked out loud. He was mostly wondering to himself.

Layla imitated his posture and leaned on the counter. "Why would you even ask that?" She asked in return.

Warren looked away from her eyes and clenched his jaw. He was going to have to accept the fact that she worried about him, that she cared, that she considered him a friend. Of course she would worry. He sighed, letting go of the edgy attitude he always carried, keeping him on guard. He decided he could drop it for, with her.

He turned his head to face her again and his gaze was caught by something he wasn't used to seeing from her. He furrowed his eyebrows, dumbstruck.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Warren, but I don't want you getting into fights with Will over something so stupid. One of you will get hurt and then I'll feel responsible for it. Can you... just... What!?" Layla asked exasperatedly when she couldn't take his silent staring anymore.

She scowled and tried to follow his gaze. She looked at her food which seemed uninteresting. She looked down and her eyes widened. He couldn't be... Layla glanced up at him again just to make sure and then back down. Her face went beet red as she shifted awkwardly and discreetly pulled her top up to cover her cleavage that was practically popping out of the dress.

Warren looked away, holding in his laughter. He knew he had been caught staring but he could care less. Come on, even Layla had to know that no man on this earth wouldn't stare. And she knew him. Well maybe not that side of him but in general every guy has that side, she has to know that.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Peace!" Layla said, utterly flustered.

He chuckled, "I don't think I can." He teased. Layla frowned at him. "Come on, you should take it like a compliment. Their nice." He admitted teasingly. He just loved to get her upset like this. She got so jittery and nervous.

"Warren!" She wailed.

"What? So, you can 'admire' my body but I can't look at yours?" He defended, air quoting the word 'admire'.

"What!? I don't-"

"Guys notice these things too, you know. We're just not so touchy. Besides, I'm your best friend, I have a right, don't I?" He joked.

"Magenta's my best friend and I don't let her gawk at my chest!" Layla wailed.

"Okay, I wasn't 'gawking', and that's different. She's a girl." He pointed out.

Layla noticed he was steering the conversation another way. She shook her head and frowned at him again. "You were too gawking! And that's not the point here!"

"What is it then?" He asked slyly.

Layla was taken aback by his question, not quite remembering what this was about. Obviously about him staring at her in such a way but if she bought that up, he'd bring her staring up too.

"You don't need to be so touchy about it, it's only me. Besides, no harm, no foul." He said with a shrug.

Layla couldn't find a way to counter that. Did he really get away from staring at her chest? She wouldn't let that happen! But... she found herself not being mad. Flustered maybe but not mad. She felt her stomach twist and her cheeks burn.

Warren glanced at her under lashes and was shocked to see a small smile play across her lips. What does that mean? Whatever it is, at least he's off the hook about the fight and the staring.

"I don't stare at you." Layla said with a chuckle.

"We're still on that?" He asked, mocking annoyance.

"You were staring at my chest!" She wailed but with a laugh she couldn't contain.

"You like the fact that I did." He said flat out.

"And what of it?" Layla blurted out defiantly.

"It encourages me to do it more often." He teased.

Layla scoffed, "Fat chance." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm doing it now." He said.

Layla gasped and noticed his gaze was downcast at her chest again. "You pervert!" She laughed, throwing some stray lo mein noodles at him with he dodge and they fell on his lap.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to wear that provocative dress! Look, at it, it's so short!" He said, ducking his head under the table to look at her legs. Layla squeaked and jumped to her feet, knocking the stool over. She was appalled!

"Only you could make this dress seem provocative!" She shouted angrily, grabbing a handful of lo mein and tossing it at him. He took it to the face and it all slid down as he glared at her but not threateningly. Just enough to know he was upset.

"Oh please, you wanted me to look!" He said, taking the lo mein she threw and tossing it back at her. "We all know you have a thing for me!" He teased, dodging the noodles she threw back at him.

"Don't make me laugh! You're the one with a thing for me! You're the one that can't keep his eyes off of me!" She teased back, grabbing another handful of noodles and throwing them at him as he threw some at her. They both took noodles to the face that time.

"I'm a guy, it's instinct to look!" He defended as he wiped the noodles from his face.

"Oh please, that's a lame-ass excuse!" Layla said, shocked she used that language, and threw noodles at him just as he wiped. He grimaced and wiped his face again. He grabbed the top half of the foam container and ripped it off, using it as a shield. "Admit it! You have a thing for me!" She said with a mischievous smirk on her noodle covered face.

"If by having a thing you mean liking your legs and chest then yeah, I certainly do have a thing for you!" He mocked, throwing noodles at her. "Hell, if that's the case, I'm freaking in love with you 'cause you gotta nice ass too!" He wailed, covering his face from the incoming noodle.

Layla gasped, again appalled by the monstrosities coming from his mouth. She couldn't avoid the blush that rose to her cheeks though. "You're a pig!"

"Says the girl who's throwing food!" He mocked, throwing more noodles at her. He laughed as they caught in her hair.

"Oh, you think this is funny? You should look at yourself!" Layla teased as she pulled some noodles out of her hair.

Warren scowled and ran a hand through his hair. It was completely greasy and tangled with noodles. "You will pay, Williams!" He shouted, running around the island but she was one step ahead of him, running to his side of the battlefield.

"I don't think so, Peace!" She shouted back, grabbing his plate of lo mein and sprinting into the living room.

Warren grabbed her plate of lo mein and ran around the table but he slipped on some noodles, nearly falling down. He steadied his footing and set the plate back down on the island. He grabbed a handful and threw it at Layla across the room. She squeaked and ducked but got hit anyway.

Warren took the chance to peel his shirt off so he could use it to wipe the grease off his bare feet. He tossed it into the sink and grabbed the plate in time to duck under the noodles Layla threw at him. He ran into the living room and stopped at the coffee table where Layla stood on the other side.

"Oh really? The shirt had to come off?" Layla mocked sarcastically.

"As if you don't like it." He said with a scoff.

"Oh, I do. More area to hit!" She said, throwing lo mein at his chest, getting a direct it.

"Oh yeah?" Warren was quick to hop on the coffee table, grab a handful of lo mein and dump it into her hair.

Layla shrieked and ran behind the couch, taking cover. "Warren, that's gonna take forever to get out!" She whined.

"I know!" He said, giving her a 'duh' look. He would have to deal with his own hair too. He hopped off the table and made a move toward her but she hopped over the couch. His eyes widened as she unintentionally flashed her thighs at him. If her skirt hitched a little higher and his nose would be bleeding.

Layla hid behind the coffee table, her breathing hitched. She knew her legs flailed when she went over that couch, he could've seen anything! Her heart was racing. She lifted her head over the small table and looked back. She was surprised that Warren wasn't standing behind the couch anymore. By the time she looked back, it was too late. Warren stood right in front of her. _Right in front of her._

Layla's eyes widened and everything seemed to go by in slow motion. Her face burned like if it were caught on fire. She couldn't look away no matter how much she wanted to. It was just right there, perfectly in her line of sight. Although he moved out of the way in seconds, to her it felt like one embarrassing eternity.

When she felt a noodle crawling into her ear, she shrieked and snapped out of it, jumping to her feet. She shook her head frantically, making all the noodles he had just thrown fall to the floor. She grimaced and grabbed a handful, throwing it at his chest. She watched as his abs contracted at the contact. The grease from the noodles shined on his torso with the light from the kitchen. Her cheeks burned again.

Warren noticed her staring and grinned, throwing noodles at her. "Eyes up here, Hippie." He teased.

"Speak for yourself, hothead." She countered, throwing the entire plate at him which he barely managed to dodge. It managed to land on his shoulder.

"Oh, you play dirty, huh?" He mumbled as he lowered his arms, walking up to her. He stopped only a foot away from her. She could back up, the table was right behind her. "Fair enough." He said before raising the foam container and dropping it on her head. Layla gasped and froze, glaring holes up at him. He only smirked at her. He noticed something that he could use to drive her over the edge. It was a bit daring but he could sleep on it.

Warren reached out for the tip of a noodle that hung out of her dress. He grabbed it and slowly and very teasingly pulled it out. He laughed as it kept coming out from in between her... well. It was a long one, making this more enjoyable. Layla was frozen stiff, watching him pull out the noodle. Once the other end came out, he bought it up to his face.

Layla looked up at him in horror, "You wouldn't." She hissed.

Warren wiggled his eyebrows and pulled the noodle over his head which he threw back. He then lowered the noodle into his mouth. He looked down at her and sucked up the rest of it. He swallowed it and enjoyed the look on Layla's face. She was beyond appalled.

"I'm taking a shower." He said casually as he started to walk away.

Layla's eye twitched. She jammed her hand into his bare chest and for a moment felt not so disturbed. She couldn't say furious because it was somehow amusing though she'd never admit it to anyone. She could barely admit it to herself.

"You will do no such thing, Warren Peace. You will wait here until _I _come out of the shower. End of discussion." She said firmly behind gritted teeth. She did a sharp turn and marched up the stairs, "You can clean up the mess in the meantime." She growled.

"Fair enough." Warren mumbled to himself with a chuckle as he looked around at the mess they made. There were noodles all over the kitchen. There were noodles on the couch and coffee table. He sighed and started his cleaning. "She's hot when she's pissed." He said with a bellowing chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I think this chapter has gotten long enough so I'll cut it off here! Sorry it took so long to update but there you have it! A long chapter full of mushy fluff and as you readers call it "sexual tension" along with the slight action at the beginning, of course. Hoped you enjoyed reading this playful chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! I believe there's still a little more to this, we all know Layla won't leave it at that and Warren just won't pass up the opportunity to mess with her :D**_

_**Please leave a review, tell me what you liked, what you disliked (be NICE!) and whatever comment you may want to give me. I love the praise. Who doesn't? Hahaha. Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long to update. School has been holding me back and lately I've been sick so, yeah, I'm a little behind. Thank you in advance for the reviews! The more I get, the quicker I update! ;)**_

_**Until next time, love, Mutinous Pirate :)**_


	11. Get Used To It

_**A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update! So many things came up and I had such a lack of motivation for this story! But, somehow, randomly, I got that spark that made me want to write something down. Let's see what comes of this random inspiration :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Will, Warren, Layla, and other characters you all obviously know and love! Any ones that you don't deem familiar, are most definitely mine :D Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Layla growled as she started to wash her hair for the third time already. No matter what she did, it felt incredibly greasy and gross. "I swear, I can kill him!" She mumbled, scrubbing her scalp with her sharp fingernails. "This will never come out!" She whined, her arms feeling terribly tired from so much scrubbing. Not to mention where she found noodles. Definitely no place noodles should ever be found.<p>

She sighed and just settled for what she got. She lazily rinsed out her hair and quickly finished the rest of her power shower. "I hope that man cleaned up the place." She hissed.

Layla reached out to grab a towel and ended up grabbing at air. Don't get me wrong, Layla loves air as much as the next living being, but she needed a towel. "Of course…" She scoffed, carefully stepping out of the tub, walking to the door.

She took a deep breath, putting her hand on the door knob tentatively. "No choice…" She whispered to herself, a pathetic attempt to motivate herself. "Unless you wanna hide out here. You have a toilet, a tub… you can eat the soap bars!" She mocked herself cruelly. She sighed one more time, turning the knob slowly, peeking out with one eye, scoping the hall as best she could from her angle.

"Warren!" She called out. It sounded like a terrified squeak. She took a breath, getting ready to call again but somehow he had heard her.

"Yeah?" He called back. "Finally done in there?" He teased. Layla panicked when she realized he was right next door in his room. She could hear his heavy footsteps clearly, walking toward the door. She closed the door so there was no way he could look inside, and took a deep breath. "Come on, I need a shower too." He complained, tapping the door with his knuckle.

"I need a towel." She mumbled, annoyed at him for no apparent reason. Hopefully he still thought she was mad about the noodles. She sighed, she well knew it was more her fault than his, she started it! She rolled her eyes, debating that he was the one that declared it a war! She sighed and was about to retort to herself when suddenly a hand thrust through the door, holding out a salmon colored towel.

Layla obviously gasped, covering up with her hands pathetically. She quickly snatched the towel from him before kicking the door shut, barely giving him time to remove his hand.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Warren chuckled at her expense. The poor girl trips over herself just so he won't see a little skin. He sighs, reminding himself Layla was a shy little flower and he had to respect that, not trampling over her. He had to pick her with his pinky finger, gently. Oh yeah, he's thought about how it would be with Layla Williams. A pain in the ass. But he liked the challenge. He smirked.<p>

He's noticed how she's changed in the past month. It's bittersweet. She's not so afraid to speak up to him now. She's not so protective of herself around him. She's more playful, teasing, in a Layla way. He's glad, really. He doesn't want Layla to be intimidated by him. Just a little, it's funny.

Warren ran a hand through his greasy hair, walking back into his room and dropping down into his bed. He smirked again, thinking, he could loosen this girl up. All he needed to do was… loosen up himself. He could do that, just for her. Yeah, he's thought about that too. Come on, a blind man could see there was something between them. Something more than a strange friendship.

He sighed. Sometimes he considered it. Maybe it's just Layla. She's nice to everyone. Even the people that treat her wrong. She's a pure girl. But then again, he felt _something_. Something different, in the way she treated him. He liked it, whatever it was. Did she even have a hint at his thing for her? He wondered. Did he have a hint himself? What if she's just a sister figure? Warren shuddered at the thought. No brother thought of their sister in the way he sometimes thought about Layla. No one needs to know that though.

"All yours."

Warren quickly sat up at the sound of her voice, snapping out of his thoughts. He was taken aback, seeing shy little flower child Layla, cowering by his door, wrapped in just a towel, her hair dripping. _All mine? _Warren thought absentmindedly, starring at Layla, his stomach twisting. _All mine…_ It ran over his mind over and over on a loop. He really liked the way that sounded.

"The bathroom. All yours." She whispered, shifting nervously under his gaze. She shifted her legs, feeling awkward. She was well aware that she was wearing underwear but somehow, in a warped part of her mind, she felt naked under his stare.

"Oh, yeah…" He mumbled, literally ripping his eyes off her, standing to his feet. He looked everywhere aimlessly as to avoid staring at her again. "'bout time." He mumbled, awkwardly walking past her and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Layla let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, walking to Warren's bed and taking a seat at the edge. She closed her eyes as her brain seemed to reboot, trying to feel sane again. What was the big deal anyway? She's a big girl, she trusted Warren, she shouldn't feel like she wanted to faint for standing eight feet away from him in a towel, wearing underwear underneath. But still, she did feel like all of the blood left her face, like she couldn't stand on her feet, her knees weak, her palms sweating, her face practically on fire…<p>

She suddenly remembered back at a day when she was at a pool party at Will's house. They were already together, been dating for two months already. Only for a brief moment did she feel nervous about walking out in a two piece bikini where he could see. For some reason it felt casual, even when he openly stared at her, gawking, his face filled with awe. She remembers a blush creeping onto their faces, but it was only natural. It was the first time Will had ever seen her with such a poor amount of clothing on her. But it wasn't as bad as having Warren look at her.

There was something about the way Warren looked at her. His dark piercing eyes, his close to blank expression, she didn't know what he was thinking, the light squint in his eyes that she knew meant he was contemplating something, the way he kept absolutely quiet… It drove her over the edge! She felt… terrified yet amazing at the same time. Layla bit her lip, smiling, realizing only Warren Peace could make her feel that way, without even batting an eye.

She stopped for the millionth time in the past month to ask herself… "Why?" She whispered, tugging at the end of her towel. Suddenly she snapped back into reality, jumping to her feet. Warren would be out of the shower soon to find her still in a towel, dripping wet, sitting on his bed. "Oh dear!" Layla hissed angrily at herself, frantically searching for her clothes. She knew they were somewhere in his room, in the bag he gave them to her. "Aha!" She whispered, spotting it in a corner of the room.

She ran over and grabbed it, putting it on the bed. She stuck her hands in and searched for something to wear. She was still getting used to being out of her element. No long-sleeved turtlenecks, no nun skirts, no long bell bottom jeans, no baggy t-shirts… She scowled at a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a dark purple spaghetti strap with a tacky peace sign on it. She sighed, "At least he tried." She mumbled, pulling at a loose string of the peace sign. "Oh dear, Jesus…" She gasped, noticing there was underwear at the bottom! "How on Earth…?" Layla began to argue with no one.

She gasped when she heard the water shut off. "Shoot!" She hissed, running to the door, closing it with the lock. She frantically grabbed some horrible black lacy matching underwear, which she reluctantly noticed they were a pretty good fit, and put it on. She tripped over her own feet as she pulled on the jeans. "They don't… call them… skinny jeans… for nothing –whoa!" She squeaked, landing on the bed face first. She managed them up and easily clasped the button before fighting her way into the spaghetti strap. She gasped, noticing her midriff showing. "Warren!" She hissed angrily, trying to pull the shirt down as best she could. "Calm down, calm down, it's just a little…" She tried to reason. She frowned, "You can almost see my bellybutton!" She growled.

Layla heard the bathroom door open and somehow, with God-given ability, she tossed the bag back to it's corner, leaped to the door and yanked it open to receive Warren with a forced smile. "Hi." She said, out of breath.

Warren grimaced at her acting weird. He cocked his head and looked her up and down quickly, liking her outfit and the way her belly showed as she leaned on the door frame, trying to act cool to recover from whatever the hell she was doing. He chuckled, noticing how pasty white she is.

Layla on the other hand was fighting for breath. This guy… standing there in all his glory in just a pair of boxers, drying his hair with his towel, his muscles flexing with every move he took... Layla felt a memory nagging at the back of her mind of some girls gossiping about something called washboard abs. Looking at Warren now, she finally understood the reference. She nearly wiped at her chin.

Warren scoffed. Was she really checking him out? He couldn't help but grin at her. That obviously sent Layla over the edge. He could see her tense, her eyes slightly jumping, her cheeks reddening and the grin she gave him in return, only she bit her lip. Was that involuntary? He hoped so, he wasn't good with the teasing. He loves it when girls bite their lips. And personally, he liked Layla's lips. He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head before he got lost in his thoughts. He cleared his throat, feeling like they'd been staring for an eternity when it could have only been a few seconds.

"You should pierce your bellybutton." He stated simply, walking past her.

Layla reluctantly snapped out of her reverie and spun around to face him incredulously. Why would he say that? Well, she had an idea. She pulled the shirt down as far as she could without uncovering her chest in the process. "Excuse me?" She snapped.

Warren stopped messing with his unruly hair and looked at her with a smirk, shrugging so casually, "You should perforate your _navel_?" He tried smartly.

"Why on Earth do you say that?" She asked him in disbelief.

He shrugged again, pouting his lips innocently, "It'd look cute on you." He said simply.

Layla scowled, "Cute?!" She hissed.

He chuckled, "Alright, it'd look sexy. Better?" He suggested, knowing that wasn't at all what she meant with her exclamation.

"Not in the least." She growled. "I'm not perforating my navel, Warren." She said, using his words against him. "It took Will a month to convince me to pierce my ears!" She exclaimed for good measure. "Whoa…" She whispered, feeling the air get heavy at the mention of Will's name. Surprisingly he said nothing about. Like he didn't even notice it.

"It'd take me just a smile and 'please'." He teased, turning to her, walking up to her.

Layla swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted her head to look at him directly. Why was he so tall? She winced. She kept a straight face, "So sure, hotshot?" She mocked.

"One hundred percent." He whispered, flashing her a simple toothy smile.

Layla felt lightheaded. She adored the way his eyes lit up every time he smiled. And his smile was so perfect. Not too lopsided, not too forced, not too meek, just right enough to make her sway.

"See?" Warren spoke up after watching her stare at him, her eyes glistening with something odd. "Just a smile and you're putty in my hand." He teased.

"Oh, sure, Warren, sure." She mocked, rolling her eyes dramatically and stepping away from him, pretending to find something interesting on his desk.

Warren chuckled and went to his closet to find something to wear. He shrugged and pulled out a dark red long sleeved shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He grabbed any old pair of jeans and pulled those on, forgetting for a moment that someone was watching him. It was only after he turned and saw her smiling that he coughed and looked away, hiding the red hue on his cheeks.

"So… heard anything from your mom yet?" He asked out of the blue. That was something he wondered about a lot too. Wasn't she supposed to be back by now? Not that he wanted Layla to leave already but he found it odd that she didn't stress over it a lot.

Layla went off as if he had pressed a trigger. She grimaced and stepped away from his desk where she had been poking random objects. "I actually haven't heard a word from her in a while..." She muttered sheepishly.

Warren gave her a curious look, "Shouldn't she be back by now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Layla shook her head but her face expressed she was pondering about it. "She said she'd be gone for a month." She said absentmindedly.

"Usually takes her that long to get a job done?" Warren asked, walking to his bed and taking a seat.

Layla sighed and sat on the other side of the bed, facing away from him. "No. She's done in less than a week." She mumbled.

Warren could tell she was beginning to worry. Why wouldn't she? He leaned back on his arm and turned on an angle to try and face her. "What was it that she was doing?" He asked, still sounding curious.

Layla furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it, trying to remember. With everything going on, she sort of forgot all about it. "She's doing something down in Africa. Some animals were acting out or something." She explained but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Warren nodded simply and stared down at his hand. He made a fist and sighed, "I can have you back in your house in a second, you know..." He stated quietly, trying to be as casual as possible.

Layla almost laughed at that. She smiled shyly and turned to face him, nodding. "I know." She whispered.

"I'm not proud of it." He stated awkwardly, referring to his ability of being able to break into houses. "Desperate times." He added. Layla gave him a strange look to which he snorted, "I forget my keys a lot." He said with a chuckle.

Layla was relieved at hearing that and giggled, shaking her head in mock disappointment. She sighed happily, knowing she didn't need to press on in that subject any longer. It was just as awkward and embarrassing for Warren as it was for her. Truth was, they didn't want the other to be gone. And in the far back of her mind, Layla knew her mother wouldn't appreciate a broken lock or window.

"Why don't you call her?" Warren suggested.

Layla scowled, "My cell died. Don't have the charger." She sighed. She scoffed, "Everyone must be freaking out." She joked.

Warren sat up straight as he suddenly remembered something. "Your guinea pig friend is pretty upset." He said casually.

"Magenta? I haven't called her in a while. She must be worried." Layla said, her voice pained and guilty.

"Worried, why?" Warren asked carefully, an eyebrow raised.

"My friends don't exactly know you the way I do. They're still getting used to the idea of you being a good guy." Layla admitted sheepishly.

Warren scowled, "I'm not." He barked.

Layla made her way over the bed to sit next to Warren, giving him a stern look right in the eyes. "Of course you are, Warren." She said, sounding disappointed that he'd say that.

Warren scoffed, "You're just lucky, Hippie." He whispered, giving her chin a playful pinch.

Layla blushed but kept her eyes locked on him, even when he threw himself back into the bed. "So, what you're saying is, I'm your only exception?" She asked teasingly.

Warren smirked, "Just like I'm yours." He shot back.

Layla scoffed in disbelief, "You're so full of yourself!" She exclaimed.

Warren chuckled, "Hey, you started it, Hippie!" He pointed out. Layla huffed and rolled her eyes. She sighed, tilting her head as she watched Warren just lay there with his eyes closed. She couldn't help but feel a million butterflies in her tummy.

Everything about Warren, Layla loves. His tough attitude, his crude sense of humor, his intense gaze, his rare grin, his knowing look, his foul mouth, his everything else. But over all, she loves the way he is with her and only her. No one else. No one else who can make him crack a smile, who can make him laugh, who can make him self-conscious even. She loves how he makes an effort to be considerate of her and make her feel nice. She loves how patient he is with her all the time. She loves how he is just her Warren.

Layla smiled and pulled herself up, positioning herself next to Warren before laying down, using his arm as a pillow for her head.

Warren opened his eyes and looked over at Layla from the corner of his eyes. She looked right back at him, a small smile on her face, her cheeks a light tint of red. He likes the way she looks when she blushes, specially when her face is red with anger. There's nothing cuter than an angry Layla in his opinion. It's why he teases her so much. That, and it's just so fun. But, he has to admit, she's cute when she's not mad too. Her soft eyes, her pink lips that are always curved into a smile even if he's being an ass, her pink cheeks. Even the tone she used to speak to him was nice. Always soft and melodic. There wasn't many people Warren liked but he's glad Layla made it to be one of them.

He chuckled, letting his teeth show through a sloppy grin as he hooked his arm around Layla's shoulders, pulling her flush against himself. Layla squeaked in surprise but didn't fight it. Instead she moved with him, laying her head on his chest, resting her hand on his stomach. They remained like that, motionless. Only the sound of their steady breaths could be heard in the room. It was awkward but at the same time, it felt so normal, as if they did it every day.

Layla's eyes focused on her hand that laid on Warren's flat stomach, trying to keep her face from catching fire. If she recalls correctly, this is the closest she's been to Warren under normal circumstances. She followed her hand going up and down on accord to Warren's slow and steady breathing. Layla tried thinking of a reason that this was wrong but could think of none. There was nothing wrong with this because it's her and it's Warren. It's them. And when it comes to them, nothing is ever wrong. Not the teasing, not the taunting, not the arguments. Nothing. And to Layla, that's perfectly right. Does that even make any sense? No, it doesn't. Because nothing between them made sense. Which is why now, when there's literally nothing between them, everything makes perfect sense.

"Layla..." Warren said, his voice low and gruff.

"Hm?" Layla hummed, still stuck in a reverie.

"Is it okay if I said..." He paused for a moment, braving himself enough to utter the words that he had mustered in their comfortably awkward silence. "...I can get used to this." He finished, trying to sound nonchalant.

Layla broke out in a grin, trying to suppress a squeal of excitement. She sighed, taking time to live in this moment. "Warren..." She started carefully. Something inside her told her to keep her cool and pause, just leaving the answer out there, floating, out of Warren's anxious reach.

Warren's entire demeanor crashed, his heart pounding against his chest, his jaw clenched in anticipation, his hand twitching on Layla's shoulder where he awkwardly held her to himself, his eyes stuck on staring at the top of her head. It drove him mad not being able to see the look on her face and at least have a hint of what she was thinking. He knew he'd screwed up. He knew he should have bit his tongue.

Layla finally moved. She shifted up so her face was at the crook of Warren's neck, her arm going across his chest, her body pressed against his side as she enjoyed the warmth he emitted. She could nearly hear his pulse, feel his heartbeat under her arm. She smiled when he moved his arm from her shoulder and wrapped it around her waist. What made her smile was the hesitation, as if he was waiting for her to deny him the move. After what seemed like forever for Warren, Layla continued saying, "...I think it's okay." She finally answered.

Warren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and all of his muscles relaxed at hearing her answer. He sighed in relief at knowing he hadn't screwed up and also to the fact that Layla had been teasing him. She was learning quickly, how to be a bad girl. He smirked, tightening his grip around her small waist, earning a giggle from her.

"I can get used to it too." Layla whispered, snuggling up to him and closing her eyes, letting out a quiet yawn.

Warren's eyes widened. What?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cliffy! I'm adding more and more of those things, aren't I? Well, there you have it! More fluffy as some requested! I've only gotten a few (like, three) reviews/PMs requesting they get together, so I assume the rest of you want more of a story! Let me know in a review or in a PM. Your opinions, thoughts, feelings, all welcomed :) Be nice though. Sorry if Warren is a bit (or too much) OOC, I'm trying to make the shift smooth! Review! More reviews, quicker updates! :D**_


	12. Everybody Has A Dark Side

_**A/N: YAY, AN UPDATE! I know you've all been dying to see this but you know, school has a way of keeping writers from doing their thing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of it's characters. I only own the plot and a few original characters of mine. Happy reading!**_

* * *

><p>Warren blinked a few times. His eyes were adjusting. When had he fallen asleep? It was sunny outside so he must have slept through the entire night. Then his brain clicked and he remembered the events of yesterday. Why the hell had they had a noodle fight? He heard a sigh very close to himself and he tensed.<p>

"Good morning, Pyro."

Warren glanced down to see Layla with him. She was curled up next to him, her arm across his chest, and she was half asleep. They had slept together again? He couldn't recall what had started the noodle war but he decided, whatever it was, it should happen more often so he could have another... sleep over. He enjoyed her company.

"Mornin'." He grumbled, still struggling to wake up fully. "Sleep well?" He asked teasingly. Layla nodded and snuggled up to him more, until there was no space left between them.

"So warm." She mumbled, still half asleep. "You're not the most comfortable guy though." She added moments later. A smile spread across her face as she said this. She took the liberty of poking his stomach and it tensed, proving her point.

Warren chuckled and shifted, feeling incredibly stiff. Layla shifted as well, allowing him to move his arm under her head in order to stretch it. Oh, he had no feeling in his arm what so ever. It had remained around Layla's waist the entire night.

"I can't feel my arm." He grumbled, clenching his fist, trying to get the blood flowing.

"I know the feeling." She said, lifting her right arm out from in between them.

"What time is it?" Warren asked. He felt like going back to sleep already.

Layla scowled and looked around for the clock. She spotted it through squinted eyes, "Eight o'clock." She said doubtfully. It couldn't be so early. It didn't feel so early. "Do you work today?" She asked as a yawn escaped.

Warren thought about it for a moment. What day is it anyway? "I don't think so. I think it's Saturday." He grumbled. Not like he was going to go even if he did work today. He actually had things to do today. "I have to go shopping." He said reluctantly. "Running out of the essentials." He mumbled.

Layla instantly sat up, grin on her face. From half asleep to wide awake in a second. There's something wrong with that girl, Warren thought with a small smirk. He looked at her through one eye curiously. "Can I go with? I haven't left this house in ages, it's starting to feel like house arrest!" She said, almost too fast for him to comprehend.

Warren sighed and closed his eye. "Sure." He said simply. He listened as Layla scrambled out of his bed and skipped into the bathroom, leaving him to himself to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

* * *

><p>Layla quickly hopped into the shower, feeling excited to leave the house for once. She missed seeing people. Not that seeing Warren every day wasn't enough but she would like to socialize a bit. That reminds her, she should call Magenta soon. She hasn't talked to her in what felt like ages. And Zach too. And Ethan. And Will- maybe not Will.<p>

She finished with her shower and wrapped herself in a towel so she could comb her hair. She's noticed how it's gotten longer. She smiled and dried it with another towel hanging behind the door. She reached into the bag she had brought with her, learning quickly not to leave it in Warren's room as to avoid awkward situations. She pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt to wear. Once she was dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and straight to Warren's room. She wasn't surprised to see him sound asleep again. She couldn't bother him. She grabbed her pair of black flats and quietly tiptoed out of his room.

Layla walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She decided she would make some breakfast and watch some television while she's at it. She switched it on and there was a movie currently playing. She was interested in it immediately, the setting being at an amusement park. Then things changed when she noticed it was one of those raunchy movies. Unfortunately her hands were already caked in pancake batter so "Adventureland" it is.

She prepared the pancakes quickly and moved on to the bacon which they had just run out of. She set that to cook and turned to catch a glimpse of the movie. The girl, Em, was apparently in her house alone.

_Em watched through a window as a car pulled up in front of her house. She walked over to a record player and set it up to play a slow song. "In here." She called out. A man, Mike, walked up behind her and she turned to face him. She smiled awkwardly as he closed the space between them and leaned down, kissing her longingly. Before it went any further, Em got off her toes and stepped aside, walking into the living room._

"_So, we have like, five minutes?" She asked as she ran her hands through her long hair. She leaned on the back of the couch._

_Mike turned his head to face her, "No." He said, his voice low and gruff. He followed after her and stood in front of her. He looked down at her with a small smile playing on his lips, "There's not much point in wasting time, though." He stated. _

_Em understood what he meant and took off her jacket, throwing it back and then leaning on her arms, staring up at him expectantly. Mike stepped forward and grabbed the hem of her shirt, playing with her pant's button. He leaned down and met her lips with his own for another passionate kiss. He moved his hands to her ass and lifted her up. Em straddled him, not breaking the kiss, and Mike gently placed her on the back of the couch, standing between her legs._

_Em broke the kiss and started to fumble with his belt buckle all the while he watched her and kissed her head. They continued to make out, continuing the same passionate pace._

"The food is burning."

Layla gasped and jumped two feet into the air. She glanced toward the staircase where Warren was standing. Warren had been watching Layla. She was transfixed into the movie, her face turned crimson, her hand was on her chest and she was wide-eyed as she watched the scene unfold. If Warren didn't know better he'd say she was enjoying it. Then again, it was Ryan Reynolds on-screen.

"Oh, shoot!" Layla hissed as she came back to reality. She pulled the pan off the stove and turned the heat off. "Um, I hope you like your bacon extra, extra crispy." She said awkwardly as she served their breakfast.

Warren sat at the island and leaned on his arms, giving Layla one of his looks. "What was that about?" He asked, an eyebrow raised with interest.

Layla didn't even look him in the eyes as she poured their juice. She shrugged, "I don't know, I caught it half way in." She said, sitting across from him.

"You know what I mean, Hippie." He said before taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"What do you want me to say?" Layla hissed, now raising her head to glare at him in annoyance.

Warren was caught off guard with her attitude and he remained silent as he chewed his food. He searched for a good enough response. "What were you thinking?" He asked, slightly going off topic.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"While you were watching those two make out, you had this look on your face." He explained, grin spreading on his face. Layla scowled, not liking where this was going. Warren grins, never a good thing.

"I did not." She said sternly. She began to stuff her mouth with food as to avoid answering his questions.

"You did. You're pretty easy to read." He said, grin still apparent on his face.

"If I'm so easy to read then why are you asking me all these questions?" Layla snapped at him, washing it down with orange juice.

"I want to know what made you bite your lip." He said.

Layla froze. She did what? She did that? She bit her lip? No, she didn't. Warren is just messing with her. Like always. "I'm not saying that I did, because I didn't, but why would you want to know anyway?" She asked guardedly.

"I'm just curious. What makes Layla "Hippie" Williams raunch-"

"Don't!" Layla slammed her hand on the counter top. "Don't even finish that sentence or so help me I will hurt you." She threatened. It was probably the first time she had ever threatened anyone in her entire life.

"That's okay. I know what it was anyway." He said, another grin spreading across his face. He knew exactly what specific moment she bit her lip and why. He just wanted to hear it from her is all. No such luck.

Warren almost laughed at her. She was literally about to attack him. He smiled, knowing he has her under his finger now. Now it's his game. And he knows he's going to win.

Layla saw it in his eyes, the way they creased and how the corners of his lips twitched. She knew he thought he was winning, as he usually did. She knew how much he enjoyed teasing her. But like I said, she knew how he _thought _he was winning. Layla narrowed her eyes. Who's to say she can't play hard ball with the pros? Who's to say she couldn't give Warren a run for his money? The hot head himself? No. The foot is coming down.

Warren watched her intently as she glared daggers at him. Something she was making a habit out of. He's already getting used to it. But then her expression changed. It softened. It softened until she was all out smirking.

Layla leaned into her chair and stretched her back, looking at Warren through lidded eyes. "Maybe I've decided a little... fun... isn't so bad." She said, barely over a whisper, her voice low. She watched carefully for any reaction from Warren.

He leaned forward onto his arms and fixed her a small smile, "Oh yeah? What made you... change your mind?" He asked carefully but with a teasing edge to it.

Layla placed her hands on her lap and locked eyes with him, raising a brow of her own. She smirked, something she'd learned from Warren himself. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way; 'changing my mind'." She said, just as carefully, with an even more teasing tone. There are two types of teasing, she'd learned, and they were using entirely different ones. "Who told you I had a mind set that it was bad?" She asked.

Warren wouldn't admit it but he was getting amused. "Come on, Hippie, we all know it's immoral for you, any kind of physical contact." He mocked, giving her a look that told her to prove him wrong.

Layla raised her brows and parted her lips slightly, expressing mock surprise. "Have you any proof of this, Warren?" She asked.

Warren choked. He didn't expect that response, therefore he hadn't one of his own. "No." He said sheepishly, but his gruff voice barely allowed her to hear his voice waver.

"Then how could you come to the conclusion that those are my thoughts?" She asked, mocking him as he had mocked her. "For all you know, my thoughts could be the complete opposite." She said, jutting her chin out and raising a defiant brow.

"Are they?" Warren asked, trying to get odds on his favor. He hoped she would lose her edge.

Layla curled her lips back into a small smile, "My thoughts are for me to know and for you to... decipher." She said, her voice low again.

"I don't like playing little games." He said, wanting her to get to the point.

Layla lowered her head and looked at him through lashes, her lower lip popped out in a pout. "Oh, what a shame." She said in a sing-song voice.

"So Layla has a dark side after all?" He asked but there was a tone of certainty laced in his voice.

"Doesn't everyone?" She asked innocently. "Some just prefer to hide it. Unlike yourself." She said, almost scoffing.

"I hide it. Trust me, I hide it." Warren said, nodding as he spoke.

This time Layla scoffed, "Oh really? I may be slow but I see it when you play your little games, Warren." She said, her eyes narrowing. She took a breath and tried to keep her cool. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of winning their new little game.

Warren chuckled and shook his head, taking his plate and walking to the sink. He put them in and run water on them so the syrup wouldn't stick to the plate. He turned around and watched the back of Layla's head curiously. He knew she was trying to play him at his own game. If she thought she had the slightest chance of catching him off guard or making him stutter, she would be in for a world of disappointment.

"What games?" He asked from behind her. He took a few steps toward her carefully. She didn't turn around to face him and he closed the space before she could. "You mean whenever I stand too close?" He asked in a low voice, leaning onto the back of her chair. He watched carefully as she tensed for a split second. She quickly relaxed and he frowned. She was getting better at this. "Or whenever I give you that smile I know you can't resist?" He asked into her ear, his voice but a low rumble in his chest.

"Exactly those games, Warren." She said nonchalantly. Layla was glad he stood behind her, unable to see the blush run over her face.

"Hey, don't blame it all on me." He said coolly. "I know you have a few tricks up your sleeve. I know you know what you're doing. When you leave your clothes in my room, or when you accidentally flash some skin." He whispered.

Layla shuddered, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. She could barely stand his breath on her ear and neck but she would have to fight it. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said sternly.

Warren chuckled, a sound Layla thought sounded like a dramatic melody. She couldn't help but smile, even if he was wrong. She never intentionally put them in those situations. Not consciously at least.

"Nice try, Warren. You're the one who got me the all-bearing clothes." She reminded him, feeling victorious as she spoke.

"All-bearing? Please." He scoffed, finally standing straight but remaining against the chair. "You're cute." He said, patting her head mockingly.

Layla frowned. She grabbed her plate and hopped off the chair, quickly going past him and to the sink where she washed the dishes. "I may not bare much, but just the thought of a bit of my skin makes you tempted, doesn't it? The less you have, the more you want, they say?" She said, smirking to herself.

Warren almost lost his cool. He felt his body temperature rise, with something other than rage. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a settling breath. He walked to her, standing right behind her. He smirked, placing a large hand on her hip. He chuckled when a cup she was cleaning slipped out of her hand. He leaned down so he could speak into her ear, "That rings very true, Layla." He confessed. Layla would have been delighted to hear this but she could hear the smirk in his voice. Warren licked his lips audibly, making Layla shudder once more. "But it doesn't always apply. I see it in your eyes when you look at me. You've seen enough, enough to feed your imagination, but you always want more, don't you?"

Layla began to feel uneasy. Warren was standing so close to her, breathing down her neck as he towered over her. She grasped the soupy dishes tightly, almost enough to make them shatter. Her face caught fire, her knees felt weak, she began to sweat. But that could be due to the fact a human fire is standing mere inches away from her.

She swallowed heavily and straightened up, showing no real discomfort to him. "I have a pretty good imagination. I can't complain for what I get." She said simply, hoping that would tilt the game her way.

"Doesn't stop you from wanting to see more." He grumbled, now placing his other hand on her hip.

Layla bit her tongue to prevent her from squeaking. She noticed a certain change though. She could use it to get advantage. Feeling her confidence in the game rise, she turned in his hold, leaning against the sink. "Warren, your hands are burning up. You okay?" She asked, mock worry in her voice all the while her expression showed amusement.

Warren chuckled, seeing what she was trying to do. She was predictably unpredictable. "Just fine, actually." He said, running his thumb over her hip bone. She said physical contact wasn't so bad, so here's him proving it right or wrong.

Layla bit her lip instinctively and immediately regretted it, knowing Warren had caught sight of the involuntary action. He chuckled and she frowned. She couldn't help but shudder. The heat from his hands on her cold skin didn't really help. Warren watched her even if she hid her face. He watched to see how long she could handle it. Maybe he would cheat a little. Use things he knew would make her tick.

"Leave it to me to bring out the best from a flower child. You're welcome." He said, barely over a rough whisper.

"I'd say you bring out the worse." She almost breathed. She swallowed the lump in throat that seemed to keep coming back.

"I thought you said it wasn't so bad." He stated with a smirk.

"I didn't get a chance to finish." She said, her voice almost cracking at the end. Warren stopped any movement from his hands and waited for her to explain herself. He couldn't deny he felt a twist of worry in the pit of his stomach. "It's not bad as long as it's consensual." She continued. Warren paled. Layla noticed the change in his mood. She felt the need to reassure him about something she wasn't sure of herself. She reached out and grabbed his forearms. "As long as it's with someone you care about it and trust." She said. She wasn't entirely sure how that could reassure him.

Warren frowned. "Did Stronghold-"

"No." Layla cut him off, her answer certain and stern. "Not once." She added. She lifted her head to look at him through lashes, "He was never so lucky." She said, smiling softly.

Warren raised a brow, frown not leaving his face. "Lucky, huh?" He asked skeptically.

Layla nodded, "He couldn't get it right." She confessed. She looked away, knowing she shouldn't think of him, but Will came into her mind. She thought of all the times he tried to make an advance on her. He would awkwardly place his hand on her knee and slowly bring it down her thigh, only to quickly remove it and walk away to get something. Sometimes he would place a hand on her waist, in an uncomfortable way, but then remove it and run it through his messy hair. He couldn't even look at her right, stealing awkward glances, like it was wrong to do anything with her.

Warren watched her. It bothered him, knowing exactly who she was thinking about, how quickly the mere thought of him could upset her. He could almost see it now, what she meant. Of course she had been playing in their little game but she somehow meant it, that she didn't think of it as a bad thing, physical contacts. He realized she was never allowed or given the chance. He realized in that moment that maybe Layla wasn't the way she was by choice, but by obligation. It's who everyone expected Layla to be. Maybe this way, he thought as he looked at his hands on her hips, wasn't the perfect way to do things, seeing as she knew nothing else but the inside of her man-made cocoon. But then again, she made for a worthy opponent.

"Guess I'm a lucky guy." He said, cracking a smile for her sake. He removed his hands slowly and she removed her own from his forearms. "You win." He announced, smirking at the look of disbelief on her face.

"I win." She chuckled.

Warren finally allowed her room to breathe, walking into the living room to cool himself off a bit. He could feel the heat rolling off his body. "The kitchen won't stock itself." He said, heading for the door.

Layla ran a hand through her hair and tried to settle down. She nodded, "Right. We're all out of bacon." She said, following after him. She noticed he wasn't on the sidewalk on his motorcycle. She heard a whistle to her left and looked over, seeing Warren lifting his white garage door. She walked over curiously and was surprised to see what he stored in there.

"Is it yours?" She asked incredulously.

Warren chuckled, "Sort of. I stole it." He said. Layla gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. He almost laughed. "Relax, Hippie. I took the hunk of junk from the old man and fixed it here and there." He explained, walking into the garage and switching on the light. "It's a 1969 Dodge Charger." He stated, opening the driver's door. It creaked and moaned in protest but it opened nonetheless.

"Wow. It looks great." She said, admiring the classic looking car. It was entirely black, a few dents here and there, a taillight was shattered and one of the rear view mirrors were missing. Aside from that, the car looked impressive.

"It's not perfect but it gets me places." He said. "Get in." He said, unlocking the door for her. Layla was quick to comply, climbing into the car. She was a little surprised at how low the seats were but it was oddly comfortable. Warren turned the key and the car literally roared to life. Layla actually gasped from the incredibly loud noise and the car shaking and rumbling as if it were being awaken from a long slumber.

Warren pulled out out the garage and down the driveway. He parked the car and climbed out to close the old garage door. Layla looked around the inside of the car. It was just as black as the exterior. It wasn't in perfect condition, a few scratches here and there but it wasn't that bad. She noticed it was shift gear. Interesting, she thought. Warren came back and drove out onto the street. "Ready?" He asked.

"For what?" Layla barely had time to ask before Warren stomped his foot down on the pedal, sending the beast of a car speeding down the streets and in no time they were on the open road. Layla squealed in fear and reached up to grab the assist handle but realized it didn't exist. If it had at one point, it no longer did, which left her gripping the seat for dear life.

Warren watched, laughing, as Layla squealed and screamed as he drove. It was beyond amusing. He slowed to a stop at the first red light, wary for cops. He figured he put poor Layla through enough.

"You're trying to get us killed!" Layla exclaimed, turning her head to glare at the reckless driver. Warren just chuckled, his teeth bared in a satisfied smile. "This is the last time I ride with you, Warren!" She exclaimed angrily. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, what's wrong with you?!" She wailed.

Before Warren had to reply, the light turned green. He put the car into gear and took off again, being the first at the light. He took a moderated speed this time, not truly wanting to upset Layla. In a matter of no time they arrived to the supermarket and were inside. Warren grabbed a shopping cart and went straight to work, Layla following close behind.

Layla was surprised how quickly he had gathered his groceries. Normally it took Layla and her mother well over an hour to get the same things he had managed to get in less than thirty minutes. She guessed it was a guy thing.

"I... have to go get some things for myself." She said awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't question her.

Warren raised a brow and simply nodded, not having to make a big deal out of it. Layla was grateful for this and scampered off. Somehow her thoughts once again wandered off to Will again. She could remember, quite vividly, when she had the same situation with him. He had blushed and stuttered a response, acting rather childishly over something that truly wasn't that big of a deal. She was glad Warren took it seriously, or at least casually. It saved her from a grave embarrassment.

In a few moments, Layla was back with her personal items just as Warren was being checked out. No, not checked out, checked out. Checked out in grocery terms. "Got everything?" Warren asked as he was about ready to pay.

"Yeah, thanks." She said sheepishly.

As soon as everything was paid for and loaded into the car, they were on their way home. Warren glanced at the car's clock. It was still really early. Ten thirty to be exact. He reached for the radio. He switched it on and an old CD was playing Chris Cornell's _Call Me a Dog._

"You like Chris Cornell?" He asked, just to kill the silence between them.

Layla tilted her head in confusion, "I've never heard of them." She listened closely to the lyrics, trying to deem it familiar.

_You call me a dog well that's fair enough  
>Cause it ain't no use to pretend<br>You're wrong  
>When you call me out I can't hide anymore<br>I have no disguise you cant see through_

_Well you say it's bad luck_  
><em>To have fallen for me<em>  
><em>Well what can I say to make it good for you<em>  
><em>You wore me out like an old winter coat<em>  
><em>Trying to be safe from the cold<em>

_But when it's my time to throw_  
><em>The next stone<em>  
><em>I'll call you beautiful if I call at all<em>

Layla couldn't recall having heard any song like this one, but she could admit it was a nice song. The singer had a strong voice and the song itself was interesting and sweet.

Warren sighed, thinking about what Layla had said earlier. She felt like she was under house arrest. He couldn't deny it, he himself was getting tired of the familiar four walls of his home. He pulled into the driveway of his house and pulled himself out of the car, going to unlock the door.

Layla waited for him at the back of the car. He gave her a strange look as he approached her. Layla returned the look, wondering why he was looking at her that way.

"Um, need any help?" She offered, standing aside so her could open the trunk.

"Nope." Warren said, grabbing a few bags.

Layla frowned, "I could help you-"

"I got it." He said, giving her a warning look so she wouldn't insist. Layla sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this, and went inside. She sat on the couch with a huff and started to play with her hands. She watched patiently as Warren came in and out of the house with groceries.

"Ugh." She said, standing and walking into the kitchen where he placed all the bagged groceries. She began to unpack them and put them into their respectful places, with a bit of difficulty since she still wasn't sure where everything went.

Halfway through, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "I told you I got it." Warren said over her shoulder.

Layla smiled at him and shrugged, "I got it." She said simply. Warren rolled his eyes and began to help her unpack and put away. He had to admit they got the job done in half the time he would have himself.

"Thanks." He grumbled, walking into the living room and dropping on the couch. Layla smiled and followed suit, plopping down next to him, a bit closer than she may have intended. Warren raised a brow and casually spread his arm behind her head. Layla knew very well how casual the move was but she leaned into his side, snuggling into him. To her relief, Warren didn't protest or even move away.

"What are we gonna do? We have all day." She said, almost pouting.

Warren shrugged, "I dunno." He said. He glanced at her, "Maybe you should go visit your gerbil friend." He suggested.

Layla frowned, "She's not a gerbil." She hissed.

Warren scowled, "Hamster?" He guessed.

"No!"

"Rat."

"Warren!"

"Um," He scowled again, wondering what in the world it was. Couldn't be a capybara, he knew it was too big. "Guinea pig?" He guessed carefully.

"Yes, you idiot, she's a guinea pig." Layla huffed, feeling offended for her friend.

Warren frowned, "She's your friend, not mine. I could care less if she was a unicorn." He said, rolling his eyes.

Layla sighed in frustration, seeing her old lovable Warren resurfacing. She almost missed him. A lot. She giggled, "You'd be impressed by a unicorn." She said teasingly.

"Dragon, maybe." He countered, hiding a smirk.

"Of course." Layla grumbled, giggling. "You'll be alright on your own?" She asked as she got up from the couch. Warren gave her an 'are you serious' look and Layla deadpanned. "Right. I'll see you later then." She said. She didn't realize it at the moment, but she leaned over and planted a light kiss on his warm cheek. Only when she pulled away and saw the smile on his face did she realize what happened.

"See you later." He agreed, still smiling slightly.

Layla nodded and turned, suddenly wanting to disappear. What was that? She walked outside and took a deep breath. Before she knew it, flowers began to blossom all over the yard. "Great." She grumbled, a blush running over her face. She hoped Magenta was ready for the storm Layla would unleash upon her. She needed some girl talk. Desperately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, guys. Well, here's the update you've all been waiting for! It took quite some time but school has been keeping me from writing, I haven't caught a break but I decided to say screw it and update on a Monday night. This chapter is kinda dedicated to a good friend of mine who has been all around NAGGING me to update this. Any longer and she would have strangled me. The update took quite some time so I made an effort to make this chapter a bit longer than my regular ones. I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know I'm still on track. Still taking in votes, guys. 1-5 means you need MORE build up and romance, 6-10 means you've had enough and want them to be together. From this point on, if I get many wonderful 1-5, things will be more interesting and romantic and awesome. Anyway, yeah, review and again, sorry for taking so long to update. Sorry for any mistakes, I can't double check it! **_

_**With love, Mutinous Pirate.**_


	13. Let It Out

_**A/N: I am on Christmas vacation, therefore I don't have many excuses for not updating (other than my natural and ever-present laziness). Here is an update for you guys, and for my good friend who keeps nagging me. I owe her this much! As implied in the previous chapter, there is going to be a lot of heart to heart. BRACE YOURSELF FOR THEM FEELS!**_

_**You have been warned.**_

_**I apologize for any grammar mistakes I made/make! I try to avoid them but I can't double check it all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or it's characters! Nor do I own the music, flavors, movies or actors mentioned in this story.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Layla blindly found her way to Magenta's house in an hours time. She didn't bother calling to announce her arrival, and now that she stands before Magenta's house, she regrets that she didn't.<p>

She awkwardly waits as Magenta is on her porch, sitting on a wooden bench, happily making out with her best friend. Oh, this was something else to talk about.

"Hey, guys." Layla called, clearly feeling somewhat disturbed.

Magenta's neck snapped to look over her make-out partner's shoulder, "Layla!" She squealed and jumped out of her seat, sending him flying to the ground. Magenta run down her walkway and into Layla for a tight hug.

"Hey, Punk." Layla giggled. She looked around Magenta, "Hey, Zach." She called, waving as the white-haired boy stood and dusted himself off. He scowled and waved back, a little angry that he was pushed to the ground.

Magenta chuckled nervously, already knowing she would have to explain. "I have a perfectly good explanation as to why I didn't call to tell you." She mumbled.

Layla giggled, "No, it's fine. I never called you either." She said.

"Oh," Magenta nodded, "right. See, now I'm angry with you." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ladies," Zach addressed as he approached them. "Layla." He bowed his head, smiling, before he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Long time no see, chica." He said, squeezing her.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. I've been kinda busy." She explained sheepishly.

"Ha, I can imagine." Magenta teased. Layla sent her a glare. "So, um, Zach, you were leaving?" She reminded him, shooing him with her hand.

"Oh, no, you don't-" Layla began to protest but Magenta silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"He was leaving!" She barked, shoving Zach out of her property.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Zach asked as he walked backwards onto the sidewalk.

"Until further notice." Magenta nodded. She suddenly grinned, "You should come with us, Mother Nature!" She gushed, something she rarely did.

Layla scoffed, "Third wheel alert." She grumbled.

"Take Warren." Magenta said. Her tone didn't offer much space to decline the 'suggestion'.

"Yeah, I hear you guys are pretty close now." Zach added.

"I guess you could say that." Layla mumbled, a blush crawling onto her face. "I don't think he'd agree to go..."

"You haven't even heard where we're going." Magenta countered.

"He wouldn't go regardless." Layla replied.

"He'd go for you." Magenta whispered, winking at Layla discreetly.

"Woman, no." Layla snapped. Magenta frowned. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "I just don't think it's a great idea."

"Come on, you owe us that." Zach called out. Layla turned and sent him a glare. He paled and looked away, "I'll stay out of it." He mumbled.

"No, he's right." Magenta said sternly. "Do it for me." She pouted.

Layla sighed, "I'll ask him. I won't insist though, so no is no." She warned. She was certain that Warren wouldn't agree to double date with her friends. She was his only exception, her friends not included.

"Great!" Magenta clapped her hands. "It's settled, you may go." She called toward Zach, who nodded.

"See you girls later." He called before heading his way out.

"So, there's a lot to catch up on." Magenta grinned. "Tell me everything."

"Can we maybe go inside?" Layla whispered, looking around as if someone would be trying to eavesdrop.

"Oh, right. My room." Magenta said, quickly leading the way into the house and up to her messy and dark room. "Spill." She said, once again grinning.

"Where should I start?" Layla sighed.

"You like him?" Magenta asked excitedly.

"Whoa, okay, we're going fast." Layla said, stepping back, feeling slightly intimidated by Magenta's question and the look on her face.

"Well," Magenta shrugged, "it's a good place to start." She giggled. "Okay, okay. How's it been like living with Warren Peace?" She asked.

"A mess." Layla sighed, falling into Magenta's bed.

"Details."

"Well, he's Warren, what do you expect?" Layla said to the ceiling.

"Can't be that bad since you haven't made an effort to get into your house or come stay with me." Magenta pointed out.

Layla laughed, not being able to deny her that. "It's not so bad. He's just a little hard to keep up with. Sometimes he could be Warren Peace, and then other times he could be my best friend."

"Excuse me?" Magenta barked.

"Guy best friend." Layla corrected, giggling at her friend's jealousy.

Magenta nodded, "Proceed."

"Well, see, sometimes he can be cold and stoic." Layla started. Magenta nodded. "Then an hour later he can be all chuckles and smiles."

"He smiles?" Magenta asked, faking disbelief.

"Don't make me kick you." Layla rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, he has changed you!" She gasped mockingly.

"Actually..." Layla said, closing her eyes. She thought about it for a moment. In all her time with Warren, having to defend herself and answer back, she's realized a few things about herself. "He hasn't. I can actually be myself around him." She said.

"Wha..." Magenta tilted her head, not quite understanding.

"I mean, I don't pretend to be something I'm not, never." She sat up and crossed her legs. "But he brings out a side of me that no one else really can." She explained.

"Oh." Magenta said, somehow understanding exactly what she meant.

"And," She said suddenly, as if she'd just realized something, "I don't know how but he can make me feel like an insecure mess and totally confident at the same time!" She explained.

"How does that work?" Magenta laughed.

"Well, I don't know. He can look at me, and I suddenly wonder if my hair looks okay, or if I have something in my teeth or if I don't have a stupid look on my face, but at the same time I feel..." She paused for a moment as she wondered exactly how she felt. She had no better way to describe it than, "Like a Middlemist Red in spring." She finished. Magenta scowled, not understanding her mother nature anecdote. She could assume it was a nice flower. "And, you know, we've gotten closer in the past month-"

"You've been there a month already?!" Magenta exclaimed.

"Well, almost." Layla shrugged. "Though it feels like we've been together for the longest."

"Aw, that's so cute, I might gag." Magenta teased.

"Oh, shush you, you're in position to be mocking me." Layla barked, annoyed. Magenta shut her mouth and nodded for her to continue. "Anyway, Warren has been really good to me, as far as good and nice goes when it comes down to him." She mumbled. "I can't really complain." She said.

"He doesn't mind you staying?" Magenta asked.

"Doubt it. Either of us could have easily unlocked the door to my house." Layla said, trying to force back the smile on her face.

"Oh, that's interesting. So, he wants you around?" Magenta asked curiously.

"I can assume he enjoys the company. He's always alone." She reminds her best friend.

"True. Poor guy." Magenta mumbles. "I wonder how he deals with everything. Being alone while he's still so young, having to fend for himself and all that."

Layla frowns, her eyes glazing over with sadness. It's something she doesn't like to think about, but she is well aware of how hard it has to be for him. She sometimes thought it's the reason he is the way he is. He's practically forced to grow up and be an 'adult'. His parents aren't the best either, which explains why he's so cold. Besides, wouldn't anyone start to turn into what everyone claims they are? A bad guy.

"He's a good guy." Layla says moments later, mostly trying to assure herself. "I don't know how he does it, but makes it work." She adds, now looking at Magenta.

"I gotta respect the guy for that. I'd be lost without mom." Magenta said.

"Yeah, same here." Layla sighs.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Magenta asked curiously.

"Africa." Layla replied simply.

"What the heck is she doing in Africa?!" Magenta gasped.

"Working, of course." Layla said, a bit spooked by her outburst.

"So Gwen _didn't _kidnap her?" Magenta asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Apparently not." Layla shrugged.

"I still think there's something off about her." Magenta hissed.

Layla frowned angrily, clutching the bed sheets tightly, "She stole Will from me, that's what." Layla growled.

"You're still mad about that?" Magenta asked curiously, almost surprised.

Layla's mouth hung open, gaping at her best friend like she had just said the unholiest of things. "Am I still mad? The girl stole my boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend." Magenta corrected.

"Whatever!" Layla snapped. "I don't care who it is, Gwen, Will, Santa Claus or Superman; the girl took what was already taken." She spat. She wasn't exactly mad that Gwen had taken Will from her. It was more like someone took what was hers. To be honest, Layla is more angry at Will for leaving her. "Ahhh!" Layla screamed angrily, causing Magenta to jump in her seat at the cluttered desk. "I can't believe that Stronghold!" She growled. "How could he just leave me like that? It's like he was with me just until he found the next best thing!" She seethed. "He was my _best friend_!" Layla gasped, choking on a sob. Tears slipped from her eyes, but she was truly furious.

Magenta reeled back a little, never having seen Layla like this before. "Well, now you know he was never a good friend-"

"NO!" Layla screeched. "You don't get it! _He was my everything!_" She hissed, not being able to scream through her crying. She felt like she would crumble. For so long she's had to hold it in, her feelings, fearing that Warren would look down on her and tell her just how pathetic she is. "He was my e-everything and then he left. He l-left me with _nothing_ but a broken heart! No explanation, n-no reason why." She sobbed. "What did I do _wrong_?"

Magenta tried to reach out to her but she shuddered with sobs she tried to suppress. "I'm sure you did nothing wrong-"

"Was I not good enough?" Layla interrupted. "I loved him with _all _my heart! What more could he ask for?" She cried hysterically. "A-Am I not pretty enough for him? Was it because I'm a damn _sidekick_?" She ranted bitterly.

"Layla!" Magenta gasped.

"Oh, d-don't tell me you were ev-ever fooled by his little 'sidekicks are equals' thing." She sobbed. "He had a superiority complex a-and you know it!" Layla spat, not caring about what Magenta would think. Layla had realized his superiority complex while they were dating, but she hadn't told anyone until now. "He would always make snide remarks about us s-sidekicks. How we would be lost without a h-hero."

Magenta gaped at Layla for a long moment, not believing what she was hearing, "Layla, that can't be true..."

"It is! I wouldn't be surprised if he left me because he'd prefer a hero." She sobbed.

"He's an idiot, Layla." Magenta offered.

"He's an asshole!" Layla screamed angrily, punching the mattress beneath her. "And Gwen. I never liked her." She hissed.

"None of us did." Magenta nodded.

"Will did!" Layla hissed through a clenched jaw. "Maybe I wasn't enough. He needs that little weed-witch to be happy."

"Well,-"

"And I never even saw it coming! How could I be so stupid?!" She cried.

"You're not stupid." Magenta scolded.

"No, I loved him too much to see it." She hissed. "And then he has the nerve to try and settle back in as my best friend!" She screeched, her fury rising once again. "He has the fucking _nerve_ to tell me that _Warren _is a bad guy! When _Warren_ was the one to hold me together when I thought I would fall apart!" She cried, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Magenta swallowed the lump in her throat. Not only did it break her heart to see her best friend like this, but it also terrified her. She glanced at the window nervously where the light was beginning to dim. She paled at the sight of clinging vines coming up and over her window.

"Layla, calm down before you break something." Magenta warned carefully, staring at the vines that continued to rise over her window, preventing any sunlight from coming in.

"How can I calm down when everything has been falling apart?!" Layla cried, agony apparent in her voice.

Magenta sighs, almost regretting she had forced Layla to talk to her. She wondered how long Layla has been keeping these emotions locked up. "Okay, alright..." She whispered, knowing that Layla needed to vent and let it all out. "Look, you may have lost Will, but now you have Warren, don't you?" She offered, trying to calm her wreck of a friend.

Layla tried to control her sobs to be able to hear Magenta. She knew that all of this led to Warren, and for that she was grateful, but what Will did still hurt. Suddenly she understood why Warren had been so cold about this, and never let her cry. He didn't want to see her like this, suffering over Stronghold. He used his own way to keep her together, even if in her eyes it seemed mean and evil. He wanted her to forget, and during every day she spent with him, she sure as hell did forget.

With Magenta, it was entirely the opposite. As Magenta asked what was wrong, it would only fuel her sadness and anger. When she looked at her, she remembers all of the times they had spent together as an inseparable group. Magenta, Zach, Will, Ethan. No Warren. Warren Peace was the enemy, always alone and angry. Layla felt terrible. Warren never deserved that.

More tears escaped, this time from sadness. They always avoided him and talked smack about him, and for good reason at the time because Warren was a jerk and well, rumors of him were never nice. But despite this, Warren accepted her, although not with open arms at first but he did accept her nonetheless. How could that ever make him a bad guy?

Magenta watched as Layla cried and stared at the ground. She knew she must have been deep in thought, or maybe her brain just shut down completely. She glanced back out the window, or at least at the window because she couldn't see past the vines. Layla is capable of scary things when she's upset.

"Layla,"

"Mm," Layla moaned, choking on sobs. She shook her head weakly, falling back into the bed and curling up into a ball.

"You did a lot of venting." Magenta started carefully, hoping not to trigger her more. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asked, taking a few steps toward Layla.

There was no response from Layla as she closed her eyes. She immediately thought of Warren, and was almost surprised that her memory of him was so accurate. She went back to the last time she'd been with him, just a few hours ago, and she'd kissed him on the cheek, bringing out one of his rare smiles. She loved that smile so much, she'd decided she'd do anything to see it. She wanted nothing more than for him to be here with her, in bed, so she could fall asleep against his extremely warm body.

Magenta sat in the bed next to Layla and placed a hand on her back, rubbing her softly. She had no idea Layla was capable of such rage. "You must have been dying to let that out." She whispered.

Layla simply nodded, whimpering. She felt so fragile right now. She began to wonder and worry about what Warren would think if he saw her like this. Would he tell her she's pathetic? Or would he comfort her? She could never tell with Warren. She gasped when she felt herself move. She realized it was Magenta pulling her head into her lap. She gave a shaky sigh when she stroked her hair, and tried to soothe her. Magenta was truly a great friend. She didn't have the best advice but she showed that she cared, and that was enough for Layla.

"Everything is going to be okay, Mother Nature." Magenta whispered. "You're a tough girl, and I'll be here whenever you need me, though I'm sure Warren has that covered." She joked lightly. "Speaking of which... You never answered my question."

"Hm?" Layla groaned.

"Do you like him? I know it's not the best question now but I'm curious." Magenta whined.

Layla sighed, "I'm not really in my right mind right now."

"Okay, alright. I'm going to get you some water. If you wanna sleep, go right ahead." Magenta said as she carefully stood. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I can call Zach-"

"No, no." Layla said, her voice raspy.

"I don't want to leave you like this." Magenta protested.

"I'll be fine." Layla assured. "When is he coming by to get you?" She asked, now sitting up and wiping her face from the tears.

"In about an hour." Magenta replied, now standing by the door.

"You should be getting ready." Layla croaked, standing carefully. Her head was pounding and she couldn't breathe right.

"Please let me cancel. We can watch movies and eat ice cream and chocolate bars." Magenta pouted. "Zach won't mind, I promise."

Layla sighed. The offer was very appealing. "I want cookies and cream." She mumbled.

"Yay!" Magenta jumped excitedly and ran out of the room to call Zach and find the movies and ice cream.

Layla took a heavy breath through her mouth, and then released it steadily. She tied her hair up into a messy bun, tying it with a strand of her own hair since she didn't have a hair tie. She sat on the bed and pulled out her cellphone. It was still dead, and she knew Magenta had a charger somewhere.

After finding the charger and turning her phone on, she dialed a number she had somehow memorized. They answer came after a few long rings.

"_Hey." _

"Hi, Warren."

"_What's wrong?"_ He became suddenly alert. He noticed she had been crying, no matter how hard she tried to mask it.

"Nothing. I think I'm staying over at Magenta's tonight. Is that okay?" She asked hopefully. She suddenly wondered since when she had to ask for Warren's permission for anything.

"_Tell me what's wrong." _He demanded, though concern was apparent in his voice.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" Layla said, sighing.

"_Are you okay?" _

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just gonna watch some movies with Magenta. It's been a while since we'd hung out." She said, sniffling. She found herself fighting back more tears. She's just an emotional wreck right now.

"_Fine. Just," _He paused for a moment, sighing heavily. _"Call me... if you need me."_

Layla bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Just hearing his voice made her heart flutter. Hearing those _words _made her want to run all the way back to his house and cuddle into bed with him until she fell asleep. She didn't know exactly why, but it's what she wanted right now.

"_Layla?"_ He called through the phone, his voice a low rumble.

Layla gasped to fill her lungs with the needed oxygen, "I will." She finally answered.

"_Alright. Night, Hippie." _He said.

Layla could just imagine his small smile on the other side, which caused her to smile. "Night, Hothead." She giggled, hoping that would set him at ease. She heard him chuckle, and then the line went dead.

"Alright! I have Cookies'n'Cream, Pistachio and _Edward Scissorhands_." Magenta announced as she walked into the room.

"Oh, you are wonderful." Layla sighed, this time with relief as she took her bowl of ice cream and laid against the headboard.

"I know, girl, I know." Magenta chuckled and sat next to Layla with her own bowl of ice cream. She grabbed her laptop, placed the DVD in the tray and slid it in.

Once the movie started, Layla began to hum the introduction song and followed the figures that fell across the screen of the opening titles. This movie is one of her all-time favorites, which is why Magenta owns a copy.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Layla said, smiling at Magenta.

"You need this, it's no problem at all." Magenta said, taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Was Zach upset about you canceling?" Layla asked worriedly.

Magenta shrugged, "Nah. By the way, my house is covered in clinging vines thanks to you." She said casually.

"Seriously?" Layla asked. She wasn't surprised. Sometimes her she lost her grip of her powers.

"Seriously. They look nice but I'm not taking care of them." Magenta joked.

Layla laughed, "I'm sorry. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Sure." Magenta chuckled.

And with that, the two girls ate ice cream and watched Johnny Depp portray a man with scissors for hands, all real life problems forgotten.

* * *

><p>Warren tossed his phone up into the air, catching it when it came back down. He continued to do this as he sat on the couch in the empty living room. The TV was off, the neighbors were quiet, not a sound surrounded him. It allowed him to wonder what could have been wrong with Layla. She was fine before she left.<p>

He sighed, resting on the fact that Layla promised she would tell him tomorrow. Tomorrow. He had to wait until tomorrow. It finally dawned on him that he would be alone tonight after almost a month of having Layla around. It didn't bother him that he would be alone, he knew that. It bothered him that Layla wouldn't be there.

"Damn, I miss the hippie."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter was spur of the moment, and I hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to write the next chapter to reunite Warren and Layla but you know, gotta wait for those reviews! **_

_**Need more build up or are you crazy desperate for them to get together?! Invalid question because there is still building up to do! I know Warren is OOC but it's my story, he is my Warren and you all love him when he's bipolar :D Don't worry though, you'll all get what you want very soon! Finally!**_

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Mutinous Pirate ;)**_


End file.
